Promesas del mañana
by Sam245
Summary: Secuela de Todo mi pasado. Hermione regresa a su casa a enfrentar el pasado.Pero habra una persona que creía muerta esperandola. ¿Arriesgara a su corazón para volverse a enamorar? o ¿Alguien se interpondra en su destino?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :)

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Esta historia como todos saben es la continuación de Todo mi pasado, espero que la disfruten y que les guste tanto como la pasada.

Quiero pedirles perdón por el retraso de mis dos historias, pero las cosas se me complicaron un poco, salí de viaje a una universidad, después me fui de vacaciones y después me enfermo del maldito oído, simplemente estos meses no han sido los mejores para mí.

Pero ni hablar, mejor les dejo la historia y espero que la disfruten

* * *

_Capítulo 1._

Hermione se encontraba parada en la puerta de su departamento en Londres, mirando las cajas, las llaves de su nueva casa las tenia en la mano izquierda y una dormida Sirina en su cadera. Había tardado más de lo que esperaba, arreglar todo para su mudanza, ya que había decidido hacer todo ella sola, para así poder darle una gran sorpresa a Harry y a los demás sobre su decisión de volver a vivir en Londres.

En el momento en que decidió enfrenar a su pasado y regresar, sabía que no podía regresar a la mansión Black. Había demasiados recuerdos en esa casa, recuerdos de él. Había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar su departamento, ya que tenía el tamaño perfecto para ella y para Sirina.

La librería muggle en la que trabajaba y que en parte era dueña, era un negocio muy bueno. Había hecho buenas criticas lo que logro ponerlas entre una de las mejores librerías de Londres. Esto permitió a Hermione comprar este departamento y además con el dinero que le sobro lo pudo decorar.

Cuando Sirina despertó de su sueño, Hermione sonrió al ver a la pequeña niña. No podía esperar el momento en que Harry se enterara que tenía una hija, ese era otro secreto que se había guardado solo para ella.

-Di adiós querida-susurro Hermione dando un pequeño beso en su cabeza, la cual estaba cubierta por pelo negro del color del que Sirius lo tenia- como en una hora estaremos en nuestra nueva casa y ahí conocerás a tu tío Harry, a tu tío Ron y a tu tía Ginny. Todos ellos vendrán a verte. Les roboras el corazón y pronto los veras jugando con tu hermoso dedo, como yo lo hago. Di adiós querida

Pero la niña continuo dormida mientras su madre apagaba todas las luces y cerraba la puerta con un pequeña "click".Los de la mudanza aparecieron como una hora después para cambiar las cajas a su nuevo hogar. Ella se iba a adelantar para conocer el lugar bien y acomodar un lugar en donde pudiera acomodar a Sirina sin que el ruido la molestara.

Bajo las escaleras y puso a Sirina en el coche que hace poco tiempo se había comprado. Después de haber acomodado a su pequeña hija, empezó a manejar dejando su vieja vida atrás y dirigiéndose a la nueva.


	2. Chapter 2

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 2._

Hermione abrió la última caja que se encontraba en la sala de su nuevo departamento. Había pasado los últimos dos días desempacando y poniendo las cosas en los lugares en que ella quería. Ella esperaba con todo su corazón poder terminar la mudanza hoy y así poder ir a ver a sus amigos al día siguiente. Y con un poco de suerte ellos entenderían porque se había ido.

Quitándose el pelo de la cara, volvió a desempacar. Un pequeño lloriqueo interrumpió su trabajo. Rápidamente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y fue al nuevo cuarto de su hija, el cual ya tenia todo lo que la niña podría ocupar.

Sirina estaba sentada en su cuna viendo la puerta, haber si había alguna señal de que su madre fuera a verla. Cuando la puerta se abrió y Hermione entro. Sirina empezó a sonreír. Hermione sonrió al escuchar eso, se acerco a la cuna y cogio a la pequeña niña

-Ya debía de haber sabido que querías un poco de atención-dijo Hermione sonriendo- comiste hace una hora, entonces no es posible que tengas hambre ¿Quieres jugar querida? O ¿Prefieres hacer algo?

Sirina abrazo más fuerte a su madre. Sus ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Sirius, empezaron a ver a Hermione con mucha alegría. Hermione tenía la sospecha que Sirina quería un paseo, y ya que sus brazos estaban cansados de estar desempacando decidió ir a dar un paseo con su pequeña hija.

-¿Que te parece si olvidamos un poco lo de desempacar y vamos de compras?-sugirió Hermione-Hmmm? ¿Suena como un plan? Creo que suena como un plan, vamos a la plaza

Hermione vistió a Sirina y tomo su bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina, checando que llevara algo de dinero muggle con ella. Salieron por la puerta principal metiéndose al carro. Después de que estuvo segura que el cinturón de seguridad de su hija estuviera bien puesto, se subió al coche manejando a la plaza más cercana.

Hermione suspiro al ver que había mucha gente en la plaza. Había ido hasta ahí, entonces decidió esperar y encontrar un lugar para estacionar el coche. Cuando Hermione vio por el retrovisor se dio cuenta que su hija estaba dormida.

Hermione tuvo una larga búsqueda para encontrar un lugar para poder estacionar el coche, pero después de un rato logro encontrarlo, el cual estaba cerca de la entrada principal lo cual era maravilloso, ya que así no tendría que caminar mucho. Rápidamente se estaciono, después se bajo y saco el carrito de Sirina, la cual metió después de un rato, logrando que no se despertara en el cambio.

Entro a una tienda de bebes y empezó a buscar algunas cosas que le podría comprar a Sirina, adoraba consentir a su hija. Siempre que podía lo hacía, al principio le hecha la culpa al hecho de ser madre soltera pero después se dio cuenta que era algo más que eso.

Encontró 3 conjuntos demasiados lindos como para dejarlos, así que los puso en el carrito para después pagarlos, ya que había decidió pagar vio un juguete que le llamado su atención completamente. Era un gigante perro negro. Lo tenía que comprar! A su hija le iba a encantar!

Agarro el juguete y fue a la caja a pagar. Después de pagar salio de la tienda que estaba llena de mamas y las próximas mamas. Sirina para ese momento ya estaba despierta y tratando de tomar su nuevo juguete, pero al ver que simplemente no podía empezó a llorar, lo cual se detuvo hasta que Hermione la ayudo. Sirina tomo el perro y lo abrazo muy fuerte contra de ella. Hermione sonrió al ver a su hija abrazar con semejante fuerza a su nuevo juguete.

Cuando volteo a su derecha vio la famosa tienda de ropa de mujer en la que ella normalmente compraba, así que se dirigió hacia esa tienda. Inmediatamente vio una blusa de la cual se quedo enamorada completamente. Era blanca sin mangas, simplemente perfecta, así que se la coloco en su carrito, viendo toda la ropa que había. Al final decidió comprar dos jeans y dos blusas más. Pago todo en la caja y salio de la tienda

Sirina estaba dormida abrazando al perro. Hermione sonrió al ver esa escena tan tierna, su hija definitivamente era lo más importante que tenía en su vida. La amaba con todo su corazón y cada vez que la veía se acordaba de Sirius. Sabía que siempre iba a amar a Sirius y a lo mejor algún día le podría decir a su hija la razón por la que le compro ese perro negro.

Hermione decidió que eso era todo por ese día, así que se dirigió hacía la salida de la plaza. Cuando había terminado de guardar todas las bolsas en el coche y de haber puesto a su hija en el coche, escucho su nombre. Cuando se volteo se encontró viendo a una persona que jamás imagino que volvería a ver en su vida.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

Bueno como ya les había dicho HE REGRESADO jeje, espero que sigan leyendo esta maravillosa continuación que espero que les guste tanto como la primera. Muchas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido la verdad estoy muy agradecidos con todos los que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme un review en el último capitulo de Todo mi pasado, creanme que para mí significo mucho.

Bueno no los quiero aburrir con ese tipo de choros, sólo les quiero recordar que voy a subir 2 capítulos cada semana (o antes si los tengo listos antes). Y también quiero pedirles un poco de paciencia con el de "La ELEGIDA"porque digamos que mi inspiración no se ha recuperado de la enfermedad.

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	3. Chapter 3

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 3._

El aliento de Hermione se detuvo por unos momentos al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de un fantasma que trataba de atormentarla con recuerdos, pero no, en realidad era él.

-¿Sirius?

Sirius le sonrió con ternura. Él sabía que lucía muy diferente a la última vez que lo había visto, como señor. El velo había hecho que retrocediera edad, por lo cual parecía que tuviera unos 25 años, pero todo persona que se acercara y le viera la expresión de los ojos sabría que tenía muchos más años de los que aparentaba.

-Hola Hermione-dio Sirius- creí que eras tu, identificaría tu pelo en cualquier lugar

Después de un rato Hermione se obligo a sonreírle, pero después su cara cambio como si se acabara de acordar que él estaba muerto- Sirius….que…..porque……¿Cómo es que estas vivo?

El sonrió y pensó la impresión que le había causado a Hermione, ya que ella pensaba que el estaba muerto. Después de todo, ella era la única que no estuvo cuando regreso y la única que realmente le importaba que lo viera- Me salvaron del velo…. Quiero decir los del ministerio

Hermione lo vio como si no entendiera. Sirius al ver su cara pensó que era mucha información en un solo día, así que decidió cambiar de tema- Entonces… ¿Vas a regresar a Londres?

-Ya regrese, acabo de terminar de desempacar y….

De pronto Sirina empezó a llorar, impidiendo terminar a Hermione su respuesta. Sirius vio curiosamente el coche de Hermione. "_Genial_-pensó Hermione- _ahora le voy a tener que explicar a un hombre muerto que tiene una hija_"

-Uh..tengo que irme-dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras se subía al coche, después arranco tratando de huir de esa mala pesadilla.

-No te creo

-No me importa si no me crees, te estoy diciendo la verdad

-No nos podría haber ocultado algo así a nosotros

-Pues obviamente lo hizo

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa? He estado muerto y acabo de regresar ¿recuerdas?

-Lo siento, sólo que no te puedo creer

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad Harry. Hermione estaba con un niño y estoy seguro que era de ella

Sirius y Harry estaban sentados en la sala de la Mansión Black discutiendo los acontecimientos del día. Al momento en que Sirius llegó a la casa secuestro a su ahijado, que ahora tenían casi la misma edad, a la biblioteca para poder platicar. Acababa de terminar de contarle que había escuchado un lloriqueo de un bebe en el coche de Hermione.

-Ok-dijo Harry- supongamos que dices la verdad…

-Ya te lo dije-dijo Harry impacientemente-es la verdad

-Como sea-dijo Harry con indiferencia-¿Por que Hermione escondería a un niño de nosotros? ¿Por qué ella…? Espera un momento

Sirius lo vio con preocupación, Harry había tomado la cara como de un hombre que acaba de descubrir algo de suma importancia- ¿Qué?-pregunto su padrino

Harry sonrió, era obvio que Sirius no se había dado cuenta de la verdad- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Lo explica todo, porque se fue sin decir una sola palabra, porque escondió al bebe y porque se comunicaba rara vez con nosotros y que siempre rechazaba nuestras invitaciones

-¿Qué explica todo?-pregunto Sirius de nuevo, el honestamente no tenía idea de lo que Harry estaba hablando

-Vamos Sirius, piensa un poco. Ella se fue tan pronto como regreso del pasado ¿Por qué? Porque te extrañaba y sabía que estabas muerto

-Pero no estaba, no en realidad

-Ella no sabía eso, de hecho ninguno de nosotros. Ella sólo me dijo que se había enamorado de ti mientras estaba en el pasado. Hermione nunca aguanto tener la atención de todos, entonces por eso se fue. No quería que nadie sintiera pena por ella. Quería un nuevo comienzo, donde nadie supiera de su pasado y el tuyo.

Sirius vio impresionado a su ahijado, como era posible que había sacado tanta información con tan poco que le había dado. Pero se dio cuenta que Harry tenia mucha razón. A Hermione nunca le había gustado que la gente sintiera pena por ella, y mucho menos, sus amigos, entonces probablemente por eso se fue, pero…-Pero ella regreso, eso me lo dijo a mí

-A lo mejor se dio cuenta que era tiempo de regresar a su casa-dijo Harry

-A lo mejor-dijo Sirius

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Ginny sonriente- Oigan ustedes dos ¿De que están hablando aquí encerrados?

-Hermione-dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione-dijo Ginny preocupada, de hecho llevaba mucho tiempo preocupada por ella

-Sirius la vio hoy

Ginny se soltó de los brazos de Harry rápidamente y volteo a ver a Sirius-¿Dónde? ¿Esta bien? ¿Por fin va a regresar?

-En la plaza, se veía bien, y me dijo que había regresado-dijo Sirius pensativo

-Entonces-dijo Ginny viendo a Harry y a Sirius-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Bueno… para empezar no creo que ella haya pensado que con la persona que haya hablado hoy, haya sido yo, estoy seguro que pensaba que estaba en un sueño del cual no podía despertar

-Eso es entendible Sirius-dijo Ginny-recuerda que se supone que eres un hombre muerto

-Y también se supone que soy más viejo, pero sólo me veo unos cuantos años más grande que ustedes-dijo Sirius

-Pero ella no sabía nada, no tenía una advertencia. En la carta que le mando Harry decía que le teníamos una gran sorpresa pero no que tipo de sorpresa.

-Ok, ok

-¿Qué más?

-¿A que te refieres con que más?-dijo Sirius, de verdad no le quería decir la parte de bebe.

-Es muy poco, ¿Qué hace falta?-dijo Ginny poniendo su cara como la que pone Molly cuando se enoja. Sirius volteo a ver a Harry tratando de decirle que ninguno de sus hijos podría guardarle ningún secreto a su madre.

-Bueno, estábamos hablando y me esta contando de cómo esta su nueva casa, cuando fuimos interrumpidos

-¿Interrumpidos?-dijo Ginny

-Si

-Te importaría si me explicaras-dijo Ginny un poco impaciente

-El llanto de un bebe-dijo Harry

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry con cara de sorprendida y le pregunto a Sirius-¿De quien era el bebe?

-Bueno, ese el problema. No sabemos. Necesitamos hablar con Hermione antes de sacar teorías

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento, interrumpido la pregunto que iba hacer Ginny, la cual se paro a ver por la ventana y sonrio

-Bueno, ahora van a tener su oportunidad chicos

-¿Qué?-dijeron los dos

-Hermione esta allá fuera, con un bebe tengo que decirles. Ahora es su oportunidad de ir y preguntarle

Con ese comentario Ginny salió de la habitación dejando a Sirius y a Harry mudos de la impresión. Poco a poco se voltearon a ver, para ver quien iría a preguntar, pero como era costumbre ninguno lo quería hacer. Después de unos momentos se dieron cuenta que tenían que bajar, así que padrino y ahijado salieron de la biblioteca caminando hacía la sala, donde había un ambiente muy callado y serio.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

Lamento informarles que por hoy sólo hay un capitulo, lo que sucede es que quiero hacerlos sufrir un rato jejeje, que mala soy. Pero les prometo que antes del sábado esta actualizada la historia.

Muchas gracias a las personas ******_ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Sucubos, BiAnK rAdClIfFe,paddy black ,achus) _**que me mandaron sus reviews todos me encantaro, las adoro a todas.

Para que vean que no soy tan mala aquí les van unos cuantos spoilers:

_-Bueno soy duela de una librería a la que le esta yendo muy bien, esta en Londres, es una librería muggles. De hecho hay franquicias por todas partes del mundo-dijo Hermione emocionada _

_-Ella es Sirina-dijo Hermione-mi hija_

_-Hermione-dijo Harry después de un rato. Había visto el intercambio de miradas entre su padrino y su mejor amiga-esta es tu sorpresa_

_-Shh-susurro Sirius-todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí._

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	4. Chapter 4

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 4._

-Oh Hermione-decía emocionada la señora Weasley cuando entro Hermione por la puerta, la cual fue inmediatamente envuelta en una gran abrazo-es muy bueno tenerte devuelta, te hemos extrañado muchísimo

-Hola señora Weasley- contesto Hermione- es bueno estar de vuelta. Los he extrañado muchísimo chicos de hecho ya no podía estar más tiempo lejos de ustedes

-Hermione-grito Ginny la cual había salido de una puerta que no conocía Hermione, lo cual no le tomo importancia ya que Hermione ya se encontraba entre los brazos de la pelirroja

-Ginny, te he extrañado mucho-dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a su hija que se encontraba en medio de las dos-has crecido mucho, con trabajos y te reconozco

-Hmm, sólo ve le pelo rojo y temperamento-contesto Fred- y encontraras a Ginny

-Cállate Fred-dijo Ginny, se volteo a ver a Hermione y dijo- tú también has cambiado mucho, tan… madura

-De hecho-dijo Hermione

-No importa ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?-pregunto Ginny curiosamente

-Bueno soy dueña de una librería a la que le esta yendo muy bien, esta en Londres, es una librería muggles. De hecho hay franquicias por todas partes del mundo-dijo Hermione emocionada

-Wow-dijo la señora Weasley impresionada- eso suena muy interesante

-Dijiste ¿Muggle?-dijo el señor Weasley con un brillo especial en sus ojos, lo cual significaba que haría muchas preguntas sobre las cosas muggles que utilizaba en su negocio.

Hermione se salvo de las preguntas que le iba a hacer el señor Weasley, por la puerta salieron dos personas

-Harry-dijo Hermione emocionada cuando este entro a la habitación. Como Sirius estaba parado justo detrás de Harry, Hermione no lo había visto

Harry corrió y la abrazo- Oh Hermione es tan bueno volverte a ver

Sirina lloriqueo. Harry se separo y vio a la pequeña y dijo- ¿Y quien es ella?

-Sirina-dijo Hermione-mi hija

Todos se quedaron callados de la impresión, todos la volteaban a ver con una misma pregunta ¿Quién era el padre?

Sirius estaba en una esquina del cuarto, viendo como Hermione interactuaba con Harry. Supo que Hermione no lo había visto desde el momento en que entro al cuarto y se convenció que hoy no pasaría eso. Decidió esperar un día para poder causarle una mejor impresión.

Había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que la había visto. Pero no era el cambio tanto físicamente, si no en su alma. Parecía que había perdido la confianza de la que se caracterizaba. Se veía… frágil.

Su cuerpo también había cambiado. Ahora se veía como una madura mujer de negocios, que había experimentado muchas muertes de las personas que amaba. Se veía que le daba miedo mostrar lo que sentía. Ya no usa esa linda y sexy ropa que solía utilizar, en lugar utilizaba algo más tradicional más de trabajo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro ajustado a la cadera, junto con una playera blanca, la cual estaba cubierta por un pequeño saco negro, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de donde empezaba su pantalón, y el pelo lo traía suelto con unos cuantos bucles, justo la manera que le encantaba a Sirius.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, al bebe que tenía en sus brazos. Lo vio detenidamente tenía pelo negro y ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos. La bebe se veía de unos 4 meses de edad, y según sus pocas matemáticas la bebe se tuvo que concebir en mayo, el mes que lo dejo. Tenía que ser de él. Pero a lo mejor solo estaba de niñera. Pero el sabía que ella no estaba de niñera, que esa niña era su hija.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que Harry le preguntaba quien era esa niña

-Sirina-dijo Hermione-mi hija

Todo mundo estaba silencioso y Sirius cerró los ojos, ahora la verdad era evidente. Parecía que Hermione no le había contado eso en su tiempo, probablemente para que no tuviera que tomar ninguna responsabilidad. Eso explicaba el hecho de que ninguno lo estuviera viendo y reclamándole las cosas.

Sirius decidió que era momento de llamar la atención él y quitarle este peso a Hermione. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, por supuesto, e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verlo. Unos ojos azules se encontraron con unos marrones los cuales, para Sirius, eran los de la mujer que amaba y de la madre de su hija.

Hermione esperaba las reacciones de todos, de hecho estaba preparándose para ellas durante todo el día. Para lo que no estaba preparada era ver a Sirius ahí.

Después de su encuentro pasado, ella se había convencido que lo que había visto había sido una alucinación. Fue racionalista, pero una parte de ella quería que Sirius estuviera ahí, entonces formo una imagen de él. Se había recordado muchas veces que él estaba muerto y nunca volvería. Pero por lo visto estaba muy equivocada

-¿Sirius?-dijo tímidamente con temor de estar viendo alucinaciones. Su expresión no cambio, no mostraba ninguno de sus sentimientos y eso le asustaba mucho a Hermione.

Cuando ella no dijo nada más, Sirius vio a Sirina y después la vio a ella. Era como si silenciosamente le estuviera pidiendo una confirmación de lo que ya sabía. Ella sabía que Sirius ya había descubierto que Sirina era su hija.

-Hermione-dijo Harry después de un rato. Había visto el intercambio de miradas entre su padrino y su mejor amiga y en ese momento supo la verdad -esta es tu sorpresa

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, una pequeña lagrima salia por uno de sus ojos sin poder controlarlo. Todo el control de Sirius desapareció al ver esto, así que camino y la abrazó. Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y rodeo su cuello con el brazo que tenía libre.

-Shh-susurro Sirius-todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí.

De repente Hermione se alejo de él. Lo vio desafiante aunque lo que quería hacer era estar entre sus brazos para siempre- Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- susurro

-No lo se- dijo Sirius honestamente. El corazón de Sirius se rompió al ver otra pequeña lágrima salir y al verla como se dio la vuelta y salió huyendo de esa habitación y de él. La perdía…… otra vez.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, la verdad estoy muy feliz porque por lo visto les esta gustando la historia. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por el retraso (yo les había prometido actualizar antes del sábado) pero mi papa organizo un viaje sorpresa y acabo de regresar hoy, así que espero me comprendan.

Muchas gracias a las personas ******_Sucubos, estrella de kaleido, BiAnK rAdClIfFe_**(sobre tu pregunta Hermione tiene como 18 y Sirius 25),**_ paddy black, Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casio..., K-rissLupin) _**que me mandaron sus reviews todos me encantaro, las adoro a todas.

Aquí les van unos cuantos spoilers:

_-No, no lo sabes-grito enojado Sirius mientras tomaba un gran trago de whiskey de fuego- no tiene ni una maldita idea de cómo me siento en este momento_

_-Eso-dijo Harry tomando la botella-no te va a ayudar en nada_

_-Y probablemente, conociendo a Hermione, se convenció que eras algún producto de su imaginación._

_-A lo mejor estaba sorprendida de volverte a ver-dijo despacio- digo, a lo mejor ella conoció alguien, ya que ella pensaba que tu estabas muerto._

Espero que le haya gustado, por favor déjenme reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido JAJAJA.

Hasta la proxima.


	5. Chapter 5

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 5._

Después de que Hermione salio de la habitación, Sirius fue a la biblioteca y tomo las dos botellas de whisky de fuego que tenía escondidas en su escritorio, y se fue a sentar al sillón que estaba enfrente del fuego. Ahí fue donde Harry lo encontró con una sola botella, la cual ya se encontraba a la mitad. Harry se acerco cautelosamente a su padrino y se sentó con el en el sillón.

-Sirius-dijo Harry después de un rato- se como te sientes…

-No, no lo sabes-grito enojado Sirius mientras tomaba un gran trago de whiskey de fuego- no tiene ni una maldita idea de cómo me siento en este momento

-Ok lo admito, no, pero…

-¡Nada de pero´s! Ella se fue Harry, ella se fue y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

-A lo mejor puedes ir a hablar con ella-dijo Harry lentamente esperando la reacción de su padrino

-Obviamente ella no quiere hablar conmigo-dijo Sirius mientras tomaba otro gran trago de whisky, el cual Harry se lo quito-HEY

-Eso-dijo Harry tomando la botella-no te va a ayudar en nada

Sirius refunfuño pero no trato de recuperar la botella. En lugar de eso se acerco al fuego lo más que pudo tratando de el fuego absorbiera todo su enojo.

Harry se sentó en le sillón a esperar que el enojo de su padrino se fuera. Él, en lugar de todos los demás, sabía la verdadera razón del enojo de Sirius. Lo descubrió mientras veía como interactuaban los dos enamorados.

Era obvio que Sirius no quería hablar de lo que le estaba molestando, pero Harry no lo iba a dejar hundirse en sus propios problemas. Iban a hablar y después iba a obligar a Sirius que hablara con Hermione.

-Sirius, la vas a tener que enfrentar tarde o temprano-Sirius sólo escuchaba no quería hablar de nada en ese momento- no puedes dejarla ir así como así

-¿No puedo? Creo que ella piensa que esa es la solución

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo creías que iba a reaccionar Sirius?-le pregunto Harry- ¿Esperabas que se lanzara a los brazos y te dijera cuanto te ama?-pregunto sarcásticamente- Estabas muerto hasta hace 3 semanas ¿Recuerdas?

Sirius exploto y le grito a Harry- Pero ella me vio hoy

-Y probablemente, conociendo a Hermione, se convenció que eras algún producto de su imaginación.

Sirius movió la cabeza tratando de no oír esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que él había pensado lo mismo en la mañana. N o le iba a dar la satisfacción a Harry de estar en lo cierto.

Harry veía a Sirius, tratando de descubrir si Sirius admitiría la verdad en algún momento. Sirius, en cambio, trataba de no cambiar su cara por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por lo que Harry le dijera, por lo cual este trato de presionar un poco más.

-A lo mejor estaba sorprendida de volverte a ver-dijo despacio- digo, a lo mejor ella conoció alguien, ya que ella pensaba que tu estabas muerto.

Eso era, eso fue lo que rompió el escudo de Sirius. Volteó a ver a Harry con fuego en los ojos- Primero muerto si dejo que otro hombre ponga sus manos sobre ella-dijo muy enojado

Harry sonrió satisfecho- Perfecto. Ahora ve a decirle eso

Los ojos de Sirius se dilataron -¿Qué?

-Ve, tú acabas de regresar de la muerte. Ella ha pasado todo este tiempo cuidando a su hija, lamentándose tu muerte y diciéndose a ella misma que tú nunca volverías. Y ahora, estas aquí. Ella quiere estar contigo pero tiene miedo, miedo de que la vayas a dejar en cualquier momento. Esta asustada.

Sirius lo veía, sin decir nada. Harry tenía un punto valido. Hermione nunca había sido de las personas que estuvieran asustada, ella era alegre y no le tenía miedo a nada, y eso es lo que amaba de ella.

-Sirius-dijo Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- necesitas ir a hablar con ella. Necesitas estar con ella en estos momentos. Sigue sufriendo mucho, todos lo pueden notar, a lo mejor tú le puede quitar un poco. Ella te ama y ahora tienen una hija. No te rindas, no te alejes de ella, sólo ámala.

Sirius movió la cabeza y dijo sí con ella. Tomo su varita y se apunto con ella, poniéndose un hechizo para estar sobrio- Gracias Harry- dijo honestamente- Se volteó y salio del cuarto para buscar a la mujer que le seguía robando el corazón.

Hermione se limpio las lagrimas mientras la señora Weasley trataba de descubrir porque su cambio de humor tan repentino. Hermione, como era de esperar, no quiso decir la razón y en lugar se sentó y se quedo callada cuidando a su hija. Sirina estaba feliz con la atención que estaba recibiendo de su mama, lo cual respondía con pequeñas risas, las cuales les llamaban la atención a todos.

Hermione sintió como le quitaban a Sirina de los brazos, vio que era Ginny, por lo cual no protesto. Seguía en shock. Todas las veces que lo había intentado simplemente no podía encontrar una razón lógica por la cual Sirius estuviera vivo y se veía como de 25 años de edad, no era que le importara, si no que quería una explicación.

Sabía que todos la estaban viendo detenidamente, tratando de descubrir por que se había separado de Sirius y había salio del cuarto. Ninguno de ellos sabía que había estado con los Merodeadores o de su amor por Sirius. Sabía que tendría que decirles en algún momento, pero en ese momento, no podía.

-Hermione-dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado y tomándole las manos- ¿Todo esta bien?

-Si-contesto Hermione sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz-todo estaba bien. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Porque estas sentada aquí, y tienes una cara como si estuvieras en un maldito funeral-contesto Fred, el cual rápidamente recibió un codazo por parte de su gemelo George- ¿Qué?

-No le dices a una persona la forma en que se ve, aunque se vea muy mal

-¿Entonces que tengo que decir?

-Dices"Hermione te ves como una persona que acaba de dejar a su esposo porque tiene una amante"-dijo George orgulloso de su respuesta, ya que pensaba que estaba bien

-Oh si, eso esta mucho mejor-dijo Fred sarcásticamente

-¿Podrían los dos callarse?-grito Ginny enojada, después de ver a los gemelos con una mirada bastante fuerte, la cual hizo que los dos se escondieran detrás de su mama, Ginny volteó a ver a su amiga y le dij- Nunca has sido una buena mentirosa

-Lo se-dijo Hermione

-Entonces-dijo Ginny- ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione volteo a ver la cara de todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, y de pronto se encontró con muchas personas que estaban esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que no quería responder y que no sabía como contestar. Tendría que decir la verdad y dejar que sintieran lastima por ella, justamente el sentimiento por el que se fue lejos. O podría no contestar la pregunta y dejar sus dudas en el aire. Esa definitivamente iba a ser una difícil decisión.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, todos me encantan y me hacen sonreír al saber que les esta gustando la historia. Finalmente en el próximo capitulo Sirius y Hermione van a hablar YUPI, bueno creo que esta vez no tengo mucho que decirles sólo que Feliz regreso a clases (aunque algunos lo odiemos)

Muchas gracias a las personas******_K-rissLupin(respondia tu review por la forma de fanfiction) , Sucubos, BiAnK rAdClIfFe,_** **_ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR) _**que me mandaron sus reviews todos me encantaro, las adoro a todas.

Aquí les van unos cuantos spoilers:

_-Hermione-le susurro Sirius en el oído tan bajo para que nadie pudiera escuchar-necesitamos hablar_

_-Podemos hacer esto en privado o en público-le advirtió Sirius- ¿Cómo quieres que sea?_

_-Sirius -¿Por qué insististe en que la biblioteca tenía que se remodela y ponerle nuevos libros? Cuando el Sirius que yo conocí odiaba leer-pregunto Hermione dándose la vuelta para verlo a la cara_

_Despacio, permitió a sus labios tocar los de ella. Ella acogió sus labios, permitiéndole profundizar el beso, permitiéndose a si misma el placer que nunca pensó volver a tener._

_-No-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta- tuve que ver como la mujer que amaba crecía. Tenía que hacerme un lado y ver como la mujer de mis sueños crecía, sin poder decirle cuanto la amaba, sin poder decirle que cada noche entraba en mis sueños. Tuve… tuve que aguantar que tu me vieras como el padrino de Harry en lugar del hombre con el posiblemente podrías tener alguna relación._

Hasta la proxima.

JEJE SOY MALA, PROMETO NO TARDARME


	6. Chapter 6

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 6._

Hermione abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salio de esta. Estaba en un debate interno sobre que decirles a los Weasley´s a los que consideraba como su segunda familia. No quería lastimarlos ni mucho menos decirles mentiras…¿Qué iba a hacer?

Hermione cerro la boca y empezó a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, asustando a todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto. Hermione volteo a ver quien había sido y vio que era Sirius, el cual caminaba rápidamente hacia ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Azul y café se enfrentaban sin querer perder ninguno de los dos.

-Hermione-le susurro Sirius en el oído tan bajo para que nadie pudiera escuchar-necesitamos hablar

-Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar tu y yo-dijo Hermione fríamente mientras se paraba para salir, pero una mano se lo impidió

-Podemos hacer esto en privado o en público-le advirtió Sirius- ¿Cómo quieres que sea?

Hermione lo vio enojada, ¿es que acaso Sirius no veía que ella no estaba preparada para eso?

-Ginny-dijo Hermione rompiendo el contacto visual con Sirius- ¿Podrías cuidar a Sirina por un momento? Sirius y yo tenemos cosas que hablar

-Claro-dijo la menor de los Weasley

Ginny vio como los dos adultos tenían una batalla visual mientras tomaba a la pequeña niña. De pronto la verdad callo sobre ella como una balde de agua fría-Tárdense todo el tiempo que quieran

Hermione camino esperando a que Sirius reaccionara y el empezara a caminar también. Ahí lo veía esperándolo, hasta que este reacciono y empezó a caminar, Hermione lo siguió hasta que entro a lo que ella recordaba era la biblioteca, la cual tuvieron que instalar bien durante el verano de su 5 año, ya que Sirius había insistido mucho en eso. Sirius cerró la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera y la volteo ver.

-Este es el único cuarto que es totalmente impenetrable cuando quiero que sea- le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos tratando de no romper el contacto.

Hermione, por otro lado, no estaba dispuesta a estar en otro combate de miradas por lo cual volteo a ver la biblioteca, la cual había sido agrandada desde la última vez que la había visto. Mientras la veía, se preguntaba porque Sirius había insistido tanto en remodela ese lugar si el odiaba leer.

-Sirius ¿Por qué insististe en que la biblioteca tenía que se remodela y ponerle nuevos libros? Cuando el Sirius que yo conocí odiaba leer-pregunto Hermione dándose la vuelta para verlo a la cara

Ella vio un poco de indecisión en sus ojos, la cual la hizo creer que no iba a saber la respuesta-No fue por mi

-¿Entonces por quien?-Hermione tenia miedo de la respuesta, miedo de que después de que ella se había ido Sirius hubiera encontrado alguien que amara leer y estudiar. Hermione veía sus pies, para evitar verlo a los ojos.

Sirius camino lentamente hacía ella, tan lento y callado que ella no sabía que él estaba enfrente de ella, hasta que sintió su dedo en su barbilla, obligándola a verlo-Fue por ti-susurro mientras la veía intensamente.

Despacio, permitió a sus labios tocar los de ella. Ella acogió sus labios, permitiéndole profundizar el beso, permitiéndose a si misma el placer que nunca pensó volver a tener.

Rápidamente Sirius al sentir que Hermione le estaba correspondiendo puso unos de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a él, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba delicadamente su cachete. Hermione al sentir esto decidió poner sus brazos alrededor su cuello mientras jugaba con su pelo. El brazo que estaba en su cintura empezó a moverse para meterse dentro de su blusa.

De repente Hermione recordó donde estaba y con quien estaba. Se separo de Sirius tratando de normalizar su respiración lo cual era difícil en esos momentos. Sirius también tenia el mismo problema de la respiración.

-No-dijo Hermione tratando de recuperar su postura

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Sirius, estoy apenas aceptado tu muerte y de pronto te encuentro aquí. Ya no se que creer.

Sirius abrió sus brazos y dijo- Cree en mí. Cree en nosotros. Cree en nuestro amor.

-Eso es fácil decir para ti, tú no tuviste que vivir todo el año pasado creyendo que la persona que amas esta muerta-dijo Hermione tratando de no llorar

-No-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta- tuve que ver como la mujer que amaba crecía. Tenía que hacerme un lado y ver como la mujer de mis sueños crecía, sin poder decirle cuanto la amaba, sin poder decirle que cada noche entraba en mis sueños. Tuve… tuve que aguantar que tu me vieras como el padrino de Harry en lugar del hombre con el posiblemente podrías tener alguna relación.

Hermione sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras escuchaba lo que le decía Sirius. ¿Quién era ella para reclamarle su dolor cuando él tuvo que apuntar verla crecer sin poder decirle sus sentimientos? Inmediatamente se sintió culpable por la forma en que había estado actuando pero seguía sin confiar en si misma, no quería confiar en sus sentimientos porque tenia miedo de salir herida

Por mucho que ella quisiera estar con él, tenia sus dudas. El ya se había ido una vez ¿Se podría ir otra vez?

-Hermione-dijo Sirius-yo te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Por favor, por favor danos una oportunidad. Quiero ser el hombre que siempre este contigo. Quiero ser el hombre que abrases cuando estés llorando. Quiero ser el hombre con el que despiertes todas las mañanas y te duermas todas las noches. Quiero…-dijo pero las lagrimas se lo impidieron- Quiero ser el padre de esa pequeña niña que esta haya afuera y darle una familia. Por favor Hermione, danos una oportunidad

Hermione no pudo resistir más y las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin poder controlarlas- Lo siento Sirius, no puedo

-¿Por que no?-dijo mientras iba a abrazarla-yo te amo y yo se que tu me sigues amando. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos y criar a nuestra hija juntos?

-Porque-dijo Hermione llorando-ya te perdí una vez y casi me muero Sirius. No creo que podría resistir perderte otra vez.

Sirius vio como se alejaba de él y salía de la biblioteca. La oyó entrar a cocina, cogio a Sirina y se despidió de todos. Solamente cuando oyó como la puerta principal se cerraba permitió a sus sentimientos salir.

Sirius grito mientras tiraba un vaso contra la pared que había sido de la familia Black por muchas generaciones, pero rápidamente lo compuso con su movimiento de su varita. Las lágrimas parecían que había ganado la batalla ya que caían libremente por sus mejillas mientras este se tiraba al piso.

Harry entro con cuidado a la biblioteca, viendo a su padrino con el corazón roto. _Oh Hermione_, pensó Harry, _¿por que estas siendo tan terca?_, con mucho cuidado Harry camino hacía la única figura paterna que había conocido y lo abrazo, lo más fuerte que pudo.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, todos me encantan y me hacen sonreír al saber que les esta gustando la historia. Ah romántico este capitulo me encanta, aunque todavía no quedan juntos, pero pronto lo harán.

Quiero recordarles que esta historia no es mía, sola la estoy traduciendo.

Muchas gracias a las personas******_BiAnK rAdClIfFe,_** **_ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Sucubos) _**que me mandaron sus reviews todos me encantaro, las adoro a todas, ya que cada capitulo me mandan su opinión no saben como se los agradezco

Aquí les van unos cuantos spoilers:

_Muchas veces en esa noche Hermione se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había rechazado? ¿Por qué no confiaba en su amor? ¿Por qué corría? Y con todas estas preguntas siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: tenia miedo, mucho miedo_

_-¿Tú sabes porque Hermione se fue?_

_Sirius veía su desayuno sin ganas ni intenciones de comérselo y dijo- Ella ya no es la misma ¿Cierto?_

_Sirius rió- me pregunto que va a decir Molly cuando se entere quien es el padre de Sirina_

Hasta la proxima.


	7. Chapter 7

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 7._

Después de salir de la mansión Black, Hermione manejo por horas, temiendo que la hora que fuera a su casa no tuviera nada que hacer y de esta forma pensar en Sirius. Sirina dormía tranquilamente en su silla en la parte de atrás durante todo el camino, sin saber que es lo que había pasado en la casa donde había conocido a tantas personas. Además dormía tranquilamente sin saber que acaba de conocer a su padre, el cual su madre creía muerto.

Hermione durmió poco esa noche, moviéndose constantemente en su cama y escuchando cada sonido que producía la casa. Cada vez que podía dormir, los sueños eran los mismos, los momentos que vivió con Sirius hasta el día que se separaron. Con todos estos recuerdos después de un tiempo pudo conciliar el sueño por poco tiempo.

En la mañana los rayos del sol le daban directamente en los ojos, Eran tiempos como estos en los que adoraba, que matara o haría cualquier cosa por despertar de esa forma todos los días, excepto ese día. Odiaba al sol en esos momentos.

Hermione trato de esconderse del sol, moviéndose por toda su cama pero para su mala suerte el cuarto esta lleno de rayos de sol. Podía sentir como las lagrimas se habían secado durante la noche, lo cual hizo que recordara todos los eventos de la noche pasada. Cada recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza, logrando una nueva sesión de lágrimas, las cuales por primera vez no tenía intención de detener.

Eran momentos como esos en los que deseaba sentir los brazos de Sirius a su alrededor, abrazándola como si tuviera miedo que la abandonaría algún día y susurrándole cosas bonitas. Quería su comodidad, su seguridad, su…. Amor. Si, lo quería y quería estar con él, pero había ciertas cosas que la detenían.

No le había mentido a Sirius cuando le dijo que casi se muere cuando lo perdió. Después de que regreso y de la graduación, escapo de todos los recuerdos que tenia de él, incluso de Harry, ya que el tenia recuerdos de los cuales Hermione no podía afrontar. Se vio separada del mundo, lejos de la gente, eso fue hasta que descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Con el conocimiento de su embarazo, Hermione sabía que no podía continuar corriendo de sus problemas o de la gente que la quería. Tendría que conseguir un trabajo para poder darle una mejor vida a ese pequeño milagro, el último regalo que Sirius le dejo, y así lo hizo.

Hermione rápidamente se volvió una de las mejores personas que trabajaban en la librería, hasta que consiguió ser dueña de una parte de ella. Otra cosa en la que se intereso fue en los libros de los niños y con la ayuda de su jefe y de algunos co-trabajadores, se convirtió en una excelente ilustradora para libros de niños. Esto le dio dinero extra lo cual le permitió darle más cosas a su bebe, lo cual antes no había podido darle.

Desde la muerte de sus padres durante la guerra, o sea durante el tiempo en que estuvo ausente, Hermione era dueña de la casa donde solía vivir. No quería vivir en esa casa, ya que se sentía culpable de no haber estado cuando mataron a sus padres, Hermione vendió la casa, lo cual le dejo una buena cantidad de dinero. Con lo cual compro un coche ya que no quería irse caminando a su trabajo, que estaba lejos de su nueva casa, ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada.

Pero desde que había nacido Sirina, sus días nunca terminaban. Sirina era una niña Buena, por lo menos eso creía, sólo se despertaba una vez en la noche y se dormía con mucha facilidad. Hermione nunca había tenido problemas con la niñera que había contratado ya que adoraba a la niña, por lo cual Hermione trabajaba más duro para poder darle todo lo que un bebe necesitara, todo excepto, el amor de un padre.

Hermione pensaba que a lo mejor el amor que le daba a su hija fuera suficiente para ella, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que nunca amaría a otro hombre, por lo cual no se hacía falsas esperanzas de formar una bonita familia. Ella sabía que siempre serían ella y Sirina.

Pero ahora Sirius había regresado, la persona con la que Hermione alguna vez había imaginado formar una familia y pasar toda su vida. El era el dueño de la llave de su corazón.

Muchas veces en esa noche Hermione se preguntaba ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo había rechazado¿Por qué no confiaba en su amor¿Por qué corría? Y con todas estas preguntas siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: tenia miedo, mucho miedo

Ahora Hermione tenía que admitir que no le tenía miedo a nada. Pero esto era lo único a lo que en verdad le tenía miedo. La verdad era que le tenía miedo a despertar todos los días sin él.

Sirius hizo que renacieran sentimientos en Hermione de los que le tenía miedo. Nunca los había tenido hasta el momento en que lo conoció y nunca pensó que los tendría hasta que lo encontró. La verdad, es que siempre había soñado en encontrar al hombre perfecto, pero muy en el fondo sabía que nunca lo iba a encontrar, ya que pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bonita para encontrar a su príncipe. Pero lo encontró, pero por que él quería estar con ella.

Pero el la amaba, pero el destino y el tiempo los separaban. Ella estaba desconsolada al principio, hasta que descubrió que estaba embarazada y despacio, muy despacio, empezó a superar su muerte. El nunca volvería, trataba de decirse a si misma, nunca vería crecer a su hija y convertirse en una bella jovencita que iba a romper tantos corazones como lo había hecho su papa. Pero de pronto, el día que decide regresar y enfrentar su pasado, él aparece.

No quería decir que fuera una cosa mala, para nada. Ese había sido uno de los mayores milagros que había presenciado. Sirius había regresado y aun así la seguía amando y quería ser el padre del bebe que no sabía que existía, hasta anoche.

Pero otra vez, tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si desapareciera otra vez? O ¿Si decide que no la amaba después de todo? Había tantos que pasaría…que la duda no se quitaba. Ella quería estar con él, solo que tenía miedo. Ella sabía que tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones a Sirius, y se las daría, al fin y al cabo se las merecía.

* * *

Sirius despertó con una imagen quemándole la cabeza. No había parado de pensar en ella toda la noche, Tenía en la cabeza cada recuerdo de lo que había pasado ayer, que no pudo dormir casi. No podía quilatarse sus palabras de su cabeza, y las seguía escuchando "_Te perdí una vez y casi muero Sirius. No creo poder soportar perderte otra vez_" una y otra vez en su cabeza. Le rompió el corazón, aunque sus acciones eran entendibles… un poco.

Estaba un poco molesto por haberle negado su derecho como padre. NO había manera ni el infierno ni el cielo, que pudiera negar que Sirina fuera su hija. Incluso tenía su nombre ¡Por Merlín! Bueno… eso era lo que él creía. El sabía como odiaba los nombres "normales" "comunes". Ella siempre le había dicho eso, y le decía nombres como Ashlynn

Se sentía tan bien solo con verla y darse cuenta que esta bien. Cuando regreso y no la vio con los demás, se preocupo. A lo mejor preocuparse era entendible, esta aterrorizado casi hasta la muerte, otra vez, que algo le hubiera pasado y que todo había sido su culpa por no haberle insistido en quedarse con él. Pero Harry le dijo que se había ido, lo cual lo había preocupado más. El sabía que tan unidos era, el trío de oro, y que solo una cosa grande los podría haber separado ¿Qué había sido esa cosa?

Pero ahora no era el tiempo de preocuparse por eso, Ahora era el tiempo de preocuparse de cómo ganarse la confianza de Hermione otra vez y de convencerla de regresar con él. El no sabía si podría vivir sin ella, no ahora que sabía que ambos tenían una hija. La quería, quería a su hija, quería a su familia.

Con una forma similar a la Hermione se despertó ese día, Sirius se levanto y se puso unos pants limpios, ya que no encontró nada más en su cuarto. Lo cual era totalmente lógico con el desastre que tenia en este. Después de terminar, bajo a desayunar y encontró a su ahijado, el único que sabía de la relación "Sirius&Hermione"

Harry estaba sentado solo en la mesa de desayuno, cuando Sirius llego

-Buenos días-dijo Harry el cual estaba leyendo el diario del Profeta

-Hola, igual tú-dijo Sirius-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien-dijo Harry viendo a su padrino el cual si se veía mal-¿Y tú?

-Mal

-Se te ve

Sirius lo vio mientras tomaba 2 muffins y una manzana y se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías-Quiero hablar contigo

-¿Sobre Hermione?-pregunto Harry

-Si-dijo Sirius sin saber como preguntarle lo que quería saber-Um…

-Vamos Sirius, si me lo dices ahorita pronto todos se van a levantar y van a venir, entonces no me vas a poder preguntar y te tendrás que esperar hasta que estemos otra vez solos

-¿Tú sabes porque Hermione se fue?

Harry vio a su padrino. Claro que sabía la respuesta, pero creía que no era el lugar en donde contestar esa pregunta. Así que hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer: evadir- ¿Anoche? Tu fuiste el último que hablaste con ella ¿No se despidió de ti? De mi no lo hizo. Ella solo tomo a Sirina, dijo adiós y se fue ¿Tú sabes porque?

-Tu sabes perfectamente que no hablo de anoche, entonces porque no dejas de evadir la pregunta y me contestas

-Este no es el lugar apropiado-dijo Harry

-¿Por qué demonios no?

-Si quieres saber, mejor pregúntale. Si ella quiere que tu sepas te va a decir. Ella se fue por razones que sólo ella te puede decir

Al ver la cara de tristeza de Sirius, Harry se compadeció de é y dijo-Te voy a decir lo que yo pienso. Cuando ella regreso, me contó todo lo que paso. Nunca la juzgue por lo que hizo, como tampoco los voy a juzgar a ninguno de los dos en este momento. La trate de ayudar pero creo que hubo una parte de ella que se dio por vencida. Sigo creyendo que una parte de ella murió al momento en que regreso, pero también creo que tu eres la llave para traer esa parte de regreso.

Sirius veía su desayuno sin ganas ni intenciones de comérselo y dijo- Ella ya no es la misma ¿Cierto?

-Lo notaste ¿Cierto?-dijo Harry

-No pude dejar de notarlo. No es la misma Hermione que recuerdo. Antes de que cayera en el velo en tu 5 año era tan… luchadora y comprensiva. Nunca dudo estar a tu lado, ni siquiera cuando su vida corría un gran peligro. Ahora, haría lo mismo pero no tiene la misma fuerza de luchar que tenía antes.

-A lo mejor tú puedes hacer que eso cambie-trato de sugerir Harry

-La amo-dijo Sirius

-Lo se, tus ojos lo dicen

Sirius rió- me pregunto que va a decir Molly cuando se entere quien es el padre de Sirina

Harry no pudo de dejar de imaginar ese momento, Molly le diría algo como"_Sirius Black! Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan irresponsable. En que estabas pensando cuando dejaste a una joven de 17 años embarazada. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan estupido_"

-Eso va a ser divertido

-¿Qué va a ser divertido?-dijo una voz desde la puerta

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver quien era esa persona y se encontraron con la mirada de Molly Weasley.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, todos me encantan y me hacen sonreír al saber que les esta gustando la historia.

Antes que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa ya que durante estos 6 capitulo he cometido un gran error, he puesto que este un mundo alterno (e incluso he respondido un review sobre esto)la verdad mil disculpas, lo que paso es que tengo el formato para todos los capítulos y olvide quitarle esa parte, ya que este lo tenía un fic que estoy construyendo, así les pido de nuevo mil disculpas.

También quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero estuve hospitalizada por apendicitis, cosa que no deseo a nadie, pero lo bueno de esto que tengo 1 semana libre, lo que significa ¡podré actualizar rapido!

Muchas gracias a las personas**_ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, BeA, MoLly Strife, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, K-rissLupin, MissPadfoot101, Nimue-Tarrazo.o0Neleb0o. ) _**que me mandaron sus reviews todos me encantaro, las adoro a todas, ya que cada capitulo me mandan su opinión no saben como se los agradezco

Aquí les van unos cuantos spoilers:

_-NO tienes que hacer eso Hermione. Mi mama le encantaría cuidarla-dijo Ginny_

_-¿Hermione?-pregunto una voz y cuando Hermione volteo se encontró con un par de ojos muy conocidos._

_Ron estaba impactado-¿Por qué no me habías dicho¿Hermione regreso¿Qué más podría estar preguntando?_

_Ella le sonrió-Harry ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_

Hasta la proxima.


	8. Chapter 8

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 8._

Hermione manejaba tranquilamente en Londres, mientras iba al trabajo. De hecho ya iba tarde ya que Lauren, la adolescente, la niñera, había llegado tarde a su casa. Y a Hermione no le cabía duda que había estado con algún niño. La niña era bonita, Hermione no podía negarlo, pero digamos que no muy inteligente. De todas formas, Lauren era una muggle, Hermione no podía aparecerse, lo cual le podrí ahorrar tiempo y de esta forma no llegaría tarde.

Hermione había dejado de trabajar en la librería en que estaba, aunque seguí siendo la sueña de una parte. Así que fue a buscar trabajo y tuvo suerte de que Flourish & Blotts estuviera buscando una trabajadora de medio tiempo, lo cual era perfecto para una madre soltera. Hermione había sido contratada de inmediato.

Pero eso no era importante en ese momento, lo importante era que esta atrasada y no solo poquito, tenía una hora de retraso y eso era malo para su reputación, ya que además de todo ese era su primer día. Iba a ser despedida en su primer día

Hermione se estacione lejos de la transitada calle, ocultándose en un callejón para poder aparecerse en la librería.

-Señor Flourish, siento tanto el retraso. Lo que paso es que la niñera llego tarde y es mug…

El señor Flourish se paro con un libro en la mano-esta bien querida, ya estas aquí

-Muchas gracias, voy a tratar de no llegar tarde nunca más

-Eso es lo único que se le puede pedir a una madre soltera como tú. Yo tengo 4 hijos y se lo que significa cuidarlos. Creeme, había veces en que tenia suerte de alejarme de la casa.

El señor Flourish era u hombre de unos 68 años. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, el mismo que tenia el abuelo de Hermione cada vez que entraba a una biblioteca. Era bajito, más bajito que Hermione y tenía y una nariz puntiaguda. Era como uno de esos hombres que te encuentras en las calles y te los quieres llevar a tu casa

Hermione recordó que tenía 4 hijos pero todos eran grandes y estaban casados. Dos hombre y dos mujeres: Michael, Elizabeth,Erickson and Harlem. La esposa de su jefe había muerto cuando el niño más grande Michael tenía 16 años, entonces el tuvo que criar a sus hijos como padre soltero. El más chico, Harlem tenía 6 años cuando su madre se murió pero la recordaba gracias a sus hermanos y a su hermana

-¿Cómo están sus hijos?-pregunto Hermione al hombre que después de las dos semanas que ha pasado platicando y conociéndole ha tenido mucho respeto

-Harlem esta embarazada, esta vez quieren que sea niño, ya que tienen dos niñas. Michael y Erickson estan en América en un viaje de negocios, tengo entendido que regresaran a principios de Octubre. Y Elizabeth, oh mi pobre hija, se esta cambiando de casa pero ya te puedes imaginar que significa eso y además tiene que cuidar a sus 5 hijos, de los cuales 2 son recién nacidos.

-Pobre, siento lastima por ella, odio mudarme lo bueno que yo ya termine con ese proceso

-Todos estamos muy contentos que hayas regresado, Jub en especial, me dijo que cada vez que que estabas cerca te dabas una vuelta para llevarte 2 o 3 libros

-Gracias, me alegra regresar. ¿Y adonde se cambia Elizabeth?

-Bueno, finalmente le dijo a Heath que ya no soportaba vivir en Bulgaria y quería irse de ahí. Además me dijo que ninguno de sus hijos estudiaría en Durmstrang. Se estan mudando a un lugar cerca de Suiza. Por supuesto existe una escuela prestigiosa de magia, como Hogwarts

-Ah Y ¿Cómo se llama? Nunca había escuchado de esa escuela

-Creo que se llama Alskin, esta justo en las montañas

-Creo que leí algo sobre esa escuela en _Vista de las Escuelas Mágicas Mas Populares: Quinta Edición_

-Le advertí que me mandara lechuzas para saber como esta, ya que no hay forma que me haga ir a esas montañas a visitarlos- rió el Señor Flourish

-NO lo culpa a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado-dijo Hermione

De pronto un hombre entro a la tienda, Hermione se dio cuenta que era el Señor Blott, al cual había visto una o dos veces. El señor Flourish decidió acompañar a Hermione para atender a ese cliente y en el camino le dijo que si llegaba a necesitar alguna ayuda con la caja registradora le diera 5 golpecitos con la varita.

Pero Hermione no necesitaba ninguna ayuda. Descubrió que todo era relativamente sencillo, y como sabía donde se encontraba cada libro que se encontraba en esa librería, podría ayudar a los clientes a encontrar rápidamente lo que estaban buscando. Definitivamente le gustaba trabajar en ese lugar.

Ginny fue a la tienda ese día para visitarla. Era la única que sabía del nuevo trabajo de Hermione. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que divulgar esta información con Harry, porque a Ginny no le gustaba tener secretos con el. Pero no podía quitarse el sentimiento que Harry le diría a Sirius.

-Hola Hermione-dijo Ginny mientras entraba por la puerta

-Hola Ginny-contesto Hermione con una sonrisa en la boca

Ese día había estada ocupada, por lo que le alegro ver a una cara conocida

- Entonces ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí¿Es mejor o peor que tu antiguo trabajo?

-Bueno, tengo que decir que es mejor ya que regrese a casa, he extrañado este lugar mucho. Es extraño como una persona puede extrañar una librería

-Bueno, este era uno de tus lugares favoritos-dijo Ginny

Hermione sonrió- Si, tienes razón. De todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo en San Mungo como aprendiz de sanadora. Quiero trabajar algún día en Hogwarts. Pero me mandaron a recoger algunos ingredientes en la tienda de Pociones y decidí venir aquí para ver como iba tu día.

-Me esta yendo de maravilla. Me encanta trabajar con libros. No se porque no pense en esto como carrera cuando íbamos en 5 año.

-Porque es la respuesta más obvia pero sobre buscaste, de todas formas con Harry tratando de convertirse en Auror me siento muy sola¿crees que puedas venir en la noche para platicar?-pregunto Ginny-¿Por favor?

-Sabia que había otro motivo para tu visita-dijo Hermione-¿Dónde?

-UHM… ¿En la Mansión Black?

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció-lo siento Ginny, no puedo. No en estos momentos

-Vamos Hermione, vas a tener que enfrentarte a él en algún momento

-Ya lo se, solo necesito pensar en ciertas cosas en este momento- al ver la cara de desilusión de su amiga Hermione dijo-¿Qué te parece si tu vienes a mi nueva casa?

La cara de Ginny cambio- ¿En serio? Eso sería fantástico. Así podré ver a Sirina otra vez. Claro que voy, solo dame la dirección y yo me aparezco ahí.

-Oh no-dijo Hermione- no puedes aparecerte. Lauren podría seguir ahí.

-¿Quién es Lauren?

-Es una muggle que contrate para que cuide a Sirina mientras estoy en el trabajo

-NO tienes que hacer eso Hermione. Mi mama le encantaría cuidarla-dijo Ginny

-Yo lo se, solo siento que tu mama que ahora esta por fin sola creo que merece un poco de paz

-Ella la detesta. Ella siempre esta rogándoles a Ron o a Percy para que regresen a la casa. Se siente miserable porque no tiene a nadie que cuidar, Creeme Sirina sería como una bendición para ella

-Lo pensare-dijo Hermione antes de atender a un cliente. Después que el cliente obtuvo lo que quería y salía de la tienda, Hermione se volteo a ver a Ginny cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, anunciando la entrada de otro cliente.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto una voz y cuando Hermione volteo se encontró con un par de ojos muy conocidos.

* * *

-¡Harry¡Harry!

Harry se volteo para ver a su mejor amigo-Hola Ron

-¿Entonces es verdad?-pregunto Ron, con una gran sonrisa en su casa

-¿Qué Ron?

Ron estaba impactado-¿Por qué no me habías dicho¿Hermione regreso¿Qué más podría estar preguntando?

-Bueno, como se supone que iba a saber de lo que estabas hablando, cuando te apareces sin decir hola y lo único que dices es "Entonces es verdad", pero es cierto, Hermione regreso

-NO lo puedo creer, nunca creí que regresaría. CREI que la íbamos a tener que encontrar y traerla

-Yo también Ron, yo también-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-De segura esta emocionada porque Sirius esta vivo

-Bueno….-dijo Harry- no exactamente

-¿Qué quieres decir?

--Creo que no le gusta la idea de volver a ver a Sirius

-¿Por qué no le gustaría?

Harry no podía decir todo. Ron no sabía sobre la relación que tuvieron Sirius y Hermione en el pasado, o de la niña que ahora tenían- Olvida lo que dije

-Perdón-dijo Ron incrédulo-no puedo

-No voy a decir nada más, vas a tener que esperar hasta que ella te lo explique

-¿Dónde esta?-dijo Ron sonriendo

-¿en este momento?

-En este momento-confirmo Ron

-No lo se

Por segunda ocasión la sonrisa de Ron desapareció- ¿NO sabes?-pregunto despacio

-No. Se que consiguió un trabajo cerca de aquí y un departamento, pero no se la dirección de ninguno de los dos. NO me lo dijo

-¿Le preguntaste?

-De hecho no tuve tiempo-dijo Harry

-¡No puedo creer que no le preguntaste! Se fue por un año y cuando regresa no le preguntas donde se esta quedando o que esta haciendo. Esta es una buena Harry

-Hey-protesto Harry-ella nos va a encontrar cuando este lista, ha tenido tiempo para pensar, lo cual es lo mejor y lo único que podemos hacer es darle tiempo ya que esa es la mejor medicina que puede tomar

Ron hizo una mueca- Lo que digas, pero yo sigo creyendo que lo mejor es que le preguntes

Juntos caminaron hacia sus oficinas. Harry camino hacia su oficina, entro y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos y revolvió un poco su pelo con ellas.

-Oh Hermione-penso Harry diciéndolo en voz alta- Espero de verdad que estés bien

Cuando vio su escritorio encontro un sobre, el cual tenia la conocida letra de Ginny así que lo abrió.

_Querido Harry,_

_No voy a estar en la casa hasta tarde. Voy a cenar con una vieja amiga. No me esperes._

_Te amo_

_Ginny_

Harry guardo la carta y la metió en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. El sabía muy bien que su prometida iría a ver a Hermione. También el sabía que Ginny sabía donde trabajaba Hermione. Pero eso no le preocupaba, sabía que Hermione le diría pronto esa información

Su cabeza se levanto cuando escucho cuando abrían la puerta. Sean Hetman, un auror, asomo su cabeza por la puerta

-Hola Harry

-Hola Sean ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Quería ver si podías ir al Callejón Diagon en lugar mío y recoger unas cosas. Serían un par de libros en Flourish & Blotts que se suponen que nos ayudaran en nuestro entrenamiento. Yo iría pero Jonson me tiene trabajando mucho

-Claro, solo terminó este reporte y voy-dijo Harry

-Muchas gracias Harry, eres mi salvador

-Ya me lo habían dicho-dijo Harry sonriendo

Sean sonrió- Si creo que muchas personas ya te habían dicho eso

-Iré por esos libros Sean en cuanto termine-dijo Harry antes de que Sean se dirigiera a su oficina

Después que Sean se fue, Harry se preparo para irse, después de arreglar sus cosas se apareció cerca de la librería

Harry se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante pensó que podría utilizar el tiempo para pensar mientras caminaba. Algunas personas se paraban a saludarlo mientras el caminaba, incluso una niña se sonrojo cuando lo vio, cosa que le dio mucha gracia a Harry

Por fin llegó a la famosa librería estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien la abría por dentro. Lo primero que vio de esa persona fue un pelo rojo

-¿Ginny?

Ella le sonrió-Harry ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Recogiendo unos libros que me pido Sean. Son para el programa de aurores.

-Oh-susurro con una sonrisa- Yo te los llevó, después de todo, tú eres una persona muy ocupada así que te los llevo después a tu oficina

-Ginny ¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé, solo actúas un poco rara

-No, no estoy bien. Sólo me ofrezco de llevarte tus libros para que puedas regresar a tu trabajo-dijo Ginny rápidamente

-Ya estoy aquí así que voy a ir por ellos-dijo Harry mientras entraba a la tienda -¿Hermione?

La bruja que respondía a este nombre volteo a ver a la persona que la llamo- Harry um nosotros-dijo pensando algo- nosotros solo estábamos hablando

Harry no le creyó nada y dijo -¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, todos me encantan y me hacen sonreír al saber que les esta gustando la historia.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ahora no me tarde tanto jeje como les dije toda esta semana voy a estar en casa lo cual ayuda mucho para actualizar más rápido jeje. Muchas gracias a todas las que me preguntaron sobre mi estancia en el hospital, les quiero decir que ya estoy bien solo un poco adolorida con la herida jeje.

Muchas gracias a las personas**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe , ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, MoLly Strife, MissPadfoot101, Nimue-Tarrazo , K-rissLupin, Kathy_**que me mandaron sus reviews todos me encantaro, las adoro a todas, ya que cada capitulo me mandan su opinión no saben como se los agradezco

Aquí les van unos cuantos spoilers:

_La boca de Hermione se abrió de sorpresa cuando lo vio- ¿Malfoy?_

_Antes que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, Draco se había acercado a ella y había presionado sus labios con los de ella. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo moverse. Draco tomo ventaja de esto y trato de abrir su boca con su lengua._

_-¿Así es como lo llaman en estos días?-pregunto Harry muy enojado. El sabía perfectamente que había visto y lo enojaba de sobre manera. Lo enojaba más saber que Sirius estaba enamorado de ella_

_-Le daría una oportunidad. ¡Le daría una maldita oportunidad!_

Hasta la proxima.


	9. Chapter 9

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 9._

-¿Hermione?-pregunto una voz la cual hizo que Hermione volteara y viera un par de ojos grises

La boca de Hermione se abrió de sorpresa cuando lo vio- ¿Malfoy?

Draco sonrió-Me da gusto de volverte a ver Granger

-Lo siento, es que estoy impactada de verte a ti, en especial a ti-le dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco

-¿Por qué es eso?

-Porque siempre me estuve preguntando quien sería la primer compañero que tuve en la escuela que viniera a la librería, pero nunca me imagine que fueras tú-dijo Hermione con mucha honestidad

-Bueno, pues soy yo, y ¿Dónde has estado?

-Aquí, allá y todos los lugares que te puedes imaginar-dijo Ginny bromeando

Hermione volteo a ver a su amiga, la cual comprendió gracias la mirada de la castaña, que sus bromas no eran graciosas- Mejor me voy y los dejo a los dos hablar. Te veo en la noche Hermione

Hermione espero hasta que Ginny estaba casi en la puerta cuando empezó a hablar con Draco

-Entonces¿Cómo tú y …. Um?-dijo Hermione

-¿Dawn? (vean capitulo 31 de Todo mi pasado)

-Si Dawn¿Cómo van las cosas?

-De hecho, hemos decido darnos un tiempo. Nos estábamos llevando muy mal

-Me da lastima escuchar eso

-Que no te de lastima-le dijo Draco acortando la distancia que había entre ellos dos- nunca estuvimos muy bien juntos, éramos muy diferentes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A mi me gusta leer, a ella no. Era uno de los primeros en nuestra clase, de hecho número uno después de que te fuiste, y ella estaba muy lejos de alcanzarme. Lo que no tengo idea es como esa niña logro quedar en Ravenclaw, eso será todo un misterio para mí-dijo sonriendo- creo que ha sido uno de mis grandes errores

-Entonces ¿Ustedes rompieron porque eran muy diferentes?

-Si, bueno también hubo otra razón-dijo Draco despacio, viendo hacia el piso. Pero de pronto Hermione logro ver un poco de sonrojo en la cara de Draco

-¿Y cual fue?-dijo Hermione curiosamente

Draco levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione- Ella descubrió que estoy enamorada de otra persona

-No quiso ser chismosa o algo así-dijo Hermione despacio con una pequeña sonrisa- pero ¿Quién es?

-Tú

Antes que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, Draco se había acercado a ella y había presionado sus labios con los de ella. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo moverse. Draco tomo ventaja de esto y trato de abrir su boca con su lengua.

Hermione escucho a la distancia la campana que significaba que alguien entro a la tienda y se separo rápidamente de Draco. Hermione se volteo para atender a su cliente y vio a una de las personas que definitivamente no quería ver en ese momento

-¿Hermione?-pregunto

_Maldición,_ pensó Hermione- Harry… um… nosotros-dijo viendo a Draco-nosotros estábamos platicando

Harry volteo a ver a Draco y le dijo- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Comprando-dijo Draco

-¿Así es como lo llaman en estos días?-pregunto Harry muy enojado. El sabía perfectamente que había visto y lo enojaba de sobre manera. Lo enojaba más saber que Sirius estaba enamorado de ella

-Harry-empezó a decir Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió

-No Hermione. No quiero escucharlo

-Harry por favor-suplico Hermione- tienes que entender

-¿Qué tengo que entender?-dijo Harry muy enojado- entender ¿Por qué todo te lo guardas y no nos dices nada para poder comprenderte¿Entender que nos guardaste un gran secreto a todos nosotros durante este año'¿Entender que trajiste un hijo de un hombre que dices amar pero no quieres darle una oportunidad?

Draco vio curioso a Harry y a Hermione ¿UN hijo¿Cuándo Hermione tuvo un hijo? Y ¿Quién es el padre?

-No es tan sencillo-replico Hermione

-Claro que lo es-dijo Harry- solo no quieres darle una oportunidad

-Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?

-Le daría una oportunidad. ¡Le daría una maldita oportunidad!

-Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes-dijo Hermione enojada- Tú, Harry Potter, eres demasiado cabezota para que lo entiendas

-Alguien podrías decirme ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?-interrumpió Draco levantando su voz para que pudieran escucharlo los dos amigos que se encontraban gritándose

-¿No te lo dijo?-pregunto Harry sarcásticamente- Tiene un hijo. Una niña que es idéntica a su padre, el cual si le dan una oportunidad quiere ser parte de la vida de su hija, pero Hermione se niega en darle esa oportunidad

-Harry-grito Hermione- es suficiente

-Oh ¡Ni siquiera estoy cerca de la verdad!

- Si claro, ya no quiero escucharte. Por favor ¿Podrías tomar por lo que veniste y largarte de aquí? Tengo trabajo que hacer

Harry la volteo a ver y le dijo- necesito los libros para el programa de entrenamiento para Aurores

Hermione dio la vuelta y se metió en un cuarto en donde los libros reservados estaban guardados. Regreso con 7 libros en sus brazos

-Aquí tienes-dijo muy enojada- ya están pagados así que…

-Tengo que regresar a trabajar-interrumpió Harry dándose la vuelta y saliendo del local, azotando la puerta

Hermione soltó el suspiro que estuvo aguantando. Lentamente se volteo para ver a Draco, el cual la veía con unos penetrantes ojos grises

-¿Una hija?-pregunto Draco muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar

_No hay forma de librarme de esta,_ pensó Hermione, preparándose para una larga explicación, claro sin contar con el nombre del padre. Eso quería mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, todos me encantan y me hacen sonreír al saber que les esta gustando la historia.

Ya se que el capitulo es corto, por lo cual subí 2 CAPITULOS

YUPI.


	10. Chapter 10

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 10._

Hermione entro lentamente a su departamento, dejando su bolsa en el suelo sin ganas de recogerla y haciendo mucho ruido. Lauren la saco de su estado de shock, inmediatamente el carácter de Hermione cambio

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía hacía donde jugaba Sirina. Hermione acaba de tener el peor día de su vida, literalmente. NO solo llegó tarde a su trabajo, también Harry Potter la encontró en una situación un poco confunda, y además le tuvo que explicar a alguien la existencia de su hija, y es persona había sido Draco Malfoy. Pero como con los demás no dijo el nombre del padre de su hija.

-¿Estuvo difícil el día?-pregunto Lauren

-No tienes idea-dijo Hermione sonriéndole

-¿Quieres compartirlo? Mi mama dice que si compartes tus problemas no te pesan tanto

-No creo que quieres escuchar-dijo Hermione despacio

-Claro que si, soy una gran consejera

- Bueno, me encontré con unas personas que conocí en la escuela

-¿Eso no es algo bueno?-pregunto muy confundida Lauren

-No cuando las has estado evadiendo desde que saliste de la escuela

-Buen punto ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno, mi súper enemigo de la escuela llegó y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, me besó, mi mejor amigo entro y nos vio, y llego a unas conclusiones erróneas, y después le tuve que explicar al tipo que me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí que tengo una hija

-¿No lo sabían?-dijo Lauren

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojo un poco- No, antes de que me fuera para tener a mi hija, nadie sabía si tenía alguna relación amorosa

-Quieres decir que nadie sabía que estabas acostándote con alguien-dijo Lauren

-Si, creo que lo puedes poner en esa forma-dijo HERMIONE

-Tu día si que fue malo, pero mi mama siempre dice "Mañana sólo puede ser mejor" auque eso no tenga sentido

-Si lo tiene-dijo Hermione despacio

Tenia que pensar mucho antes de que fuera el día siguiente, pero en ese momento quería hablar de otras cosas- ¿Y como estuvo tu día?-pregunto Hermione

Lauren dijo- Me encanta cuidar a tu hija, es la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida, además se porta muy bien

Hermione sonrió -¿Entonces se comporto?

-Claro, la hubieras visto cuando estaba bien Plaza Sesamo, adora al Comegalletas y a Oscar el Gruñon, después de ver el programa tomo una siesta y acaba de despertar, por lo que ves no me causo ningún problema

-No creo que aguante mucho tiempo, ya tiene un horario establecido que su cuerpo sigue. Pero le encanta despertarse entre la medianoche y las dos, tal como lo hacía su papa

Laura sonrió- Su papa tiene que ser muy guapo, porque no te ofendas, pero casi no se parece a ti

Hermione trata de mantenerse sería, pero no pudo ya que soltó una pequeña risa –Lo se, creerás que 20 de trabajo no sirvieron de nada para que se parezca al menos un poco a mí

-En mi opinión, alguien ahí afuera que trata de castigarnos. Digo, es la mujer la que debe parecer como una enorme ballena durante 9 meses. Es la mujer la que tiene que aguantar el periodo y las hormonas que esto tiene. Es la mujer la que tiene que aguantar los dolores del parto. Pero es el papa el que tiene el derecho a que su hijo o hija se parezca a él y aparte logra que sea el hijo o hija de papi. Y lo único que ellos hacen es dar el esperma

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por las cosas que decía Lauren. Obviamente, Lauren estaba teniendo algún problema con algún chico que odiaba

-¿Problemas con algún chico?-pregunto Hermione sin esconder su sonrisa

Lauren dijo- No tienes idea, pero bueno me tengo que ir. Le prometí a mi mama que estaría en la casa a las 8

-Muchas gracias por hacer esto. Te pagare cada viernes

-Es mi placer Señora Granger. Si todos los niños fueran como Sirina, yo ya hubiera tenido uno

Después que Lauren se fue, Hermione se dirigió hacía donde estaba Sirina y la levanto del suelo y se sentó con ella en uno de los sillones

Sirina empezó a mover sus bracitos- ahahaha-empezó a decir

Hermione sonrió- Si mi amor, ya estoy en casa. Pero mañana te tendré que dejar otra vez. ¿Qué te parece Lauren¿HUH¿Te cae bien?

Hermione veía a su hija, esperando que le contestara, pero era obvio que no lo iba a hacer, ya que se encontraba viendo una pintura que estaba detrás de la cabeza de Hermione

-Mañana en la tarde voy a ver a la señora Weasley, no quiero que se moleste porque no le pregunte, sólo espero que no sienta que lo tiene que hacer. Ella se acaba de librar de todos sus hijos y ahora vengo yo, dándole otra

Cuando Hermione vio a su hija, se dio cuenta que se estaba hablando a ella, ya que su hija estaba dormida sobre su pecho

Hermione sonrió y se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su hija y la puso en su cuna. Después se fue a preparar todo para la visita de Ginny. Con seguridad Ginny llegaría a las 8.30 en punto

Ginny se fue como a las 11 y Hermione, nunca admitiría si alguien le preguntaba, estaba cansada, Con alegría camino hacía su cuarto y se tiro en su cama, con la ropa todavía puesta. Inmediatamente callo en un profundo y relajante sueño.

El día siguiente después del trabajo, Hermione fue a ver a la señora Weasley. La señora y madre de 7 hijos accedió a cuidar a Sirina durante el día. Lucio más entusiasmada de lo que Hermione creía. A lo mejor Ginny tenía razón, a lo mejor la Señor Weasley odiaba no tener a nadie a quien cuidar. Hermione estaba feliz que ya tenía alguien que cuidara a Sirina durante el día. Ahora, el único problema que tenía era Sirius, que iba a hacer con respecto a él.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, todos me encantan y me hacen sonreír al saber que les esta gustando la historia.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero con eso que ya tuve que regresar a la escuela se me juntaron todos los trabajos y exámenes que tuvieron la semana que falte, pero ni modo. Pero como recompensa les puse 2 capítulos jeje.

Muchas gracias a las personas**_K-rissLupin , MoLly Strife, Nimue-Tarrazo, BiAnK rAdClIfFe , MissPadfoot101, Sucubos) _**que me mandaron sus reviews todos me encantaro, las adoro a todas, ya que cada capitulo me mandan su opinión no saben como se los agradezco

Aquí les van unos cuantos spoilers:

_-No creo que sea del todo cierto, pero gracias por su preocupación. Regresare como a las 5 para recoger a Sirina_

_-De verdad necesitamos conseguirle a tu mama ayuda. Estaba haciendo mucho trabajo ella sola. Se ve tan cansada. Pero apuesto que eres una muy buena bebe y no le das problemas ¿Cierto? No, tu eres una niña buena_

_La cara de Ron era de sospecha total, así que le pregunto a Harry- Lo siento amigo, pero te tengo que preguntar algo…..¿Engañas a mi hermana?_

_-¿Nunca has pensado en que le hace falta a Sirina una figura paterna en su vida?_

Y conste que el próximo capitulo van a ser 2 jaja

Hasta la proxima.


	11. Chapter 11

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 10._

Molly Weasley se encontraba limpiando la casa, esperando la llegada de Hermione con Sirina, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocerlo estaba ansiosa de poder cuidar a un bebe. Ya que por fin sentía que alguien la necesitaba.

Cuando Hermione se había aparecido el día anterior, preguntándole si no le molestaría cuidar a Sirina, Molly sintió como si explotara de la alegría en ese momento. Ya que desde que había visto por primera vez a ese pedazo de ángel, deseaba que Hermione le pidiera si podía cuidar de ella, pero no quería presionar a esa pobre chica. Ya que, Hermione se veía que iba a explotar de tanto estrés que tenía en esos días.

La mansión Black estaba limpia y ordenada, Molly había pasado cada tiempo libre que tenía haciendo lo posible para que se viera bien esa casa. Los Weasley´s habían aceptado la propuesta de quedarse a vivir en esa antigua casa, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar casa, hasta que ellos consiguieran una casa nueva, ya que la madriguera había sido destruida durante la guerra y Molly deseaba nunca volver a pisar ni ver ese lugar en su vida. Ya que fue en el lugar en donde tuvo que ver como uno de sus hijos, Percy, moría a manos de Voldemort.

Pero ahora eran tiempos felices, ella estaba con su familia, bueno algunos de ellos (Ron, Fred y George tenían su propio departamento) y era feliz de nuevo. Ella y Sirius se perdonaron e incluso lograron llevarse bastante bien. Él era una persona que Molly todavía no podía comprender. La actitud que había tenido durante las pasadas semanas la confundían demasiado, pero decidió no molestar con sus preguntas.

Cuando Sirius había regresado de la muerte como un joven de 25 años, había actuado tan raro. Era un hombre libre que podía caminar por donde el quisiera. Además tenía a lo que se parecía a un hijo, Harry. Después, empezó a preguntarle a todos por Hermione, molestándolos hasta que les dijeran hasta el último detalle de lo que supieran de ella. Cuando nadie pudo contestar todas las dudas que tenía sobre ella, se empezó a poner muy raro. Hasta que un día cuñado regreso del centro comercial, su humor había cambiado hasta ese día.

Esa noche, Hermione había regresado. Él estaba enojado por alguna razón, la cual era desconocida por la mayoría de las personas que Vivian en esa casa. Cuando el salió del estudio y exigió hablar con ella, Molly empezó a sospechar. ¿Por qué él estaba tan enojado con ella? Y ¿Por qué su actitud cambiaba cuando Sirina estaba cerca? Ya que todos sabían que últimamente era muy gruñón, por lo que todos lo evitaban,

El día anterior cuando Molly dijo que ella iba a cuidar a Sirina, Sirius se tranquilizo incluso era tolerable. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Molly no tenia idea de la razón.

De pronto escucho como tocaban la puerta, cuando la fue abrir se encontró con Hermione y Sirina

-Hola Señora Weasley, me da gusto verla-dijo Hermione alegre

-Hola Hermione, querida es bueno verte. Entra por favor, aunque sea por un momento, hace demasiado frió halla afuera-dijo Molly

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley por cuidarla-dijo Hermione cuando ya se encontraba dentro de la casa

-No hay problema querida, y por favor llámame Molly, Tú eres como otra de mis hijas.

Hermione le sonrió a la mujer que consideraba como su segunda madre-Gracias…Molly

-Te ves tan cansada querida¿Qué tal una taza de te? O de café

-Oh no gracias, tengo un poco de prisa. Ya estoy retrasada para llegar al trabajo. SI sigo así me van a correr

-Tonterías-dijo Molly-tú conoces mejor esa librería que Flourish o Blott

-No creo que sea del todo cierto, pero gracias por su preocupación. Regresare como a las 5 para recoger a Sirina

-¿Te quieres quedar a cenar?

-Lamentablemente tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa-dijo Hermione

-Estas trabajando demasiado Hermione, vas a matarte. De verdad necesitas encontrar alguien que te ayude con todo. No puedes hacer todo tu sola.

-Lo sé, pero lo que hecho yo sola por tanto tiempo que es difícil aceptar que otra persona te ayude

-Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres…

Hermione protesto inmediatamente- No, no, no, ya he abusado mucho de ti. No puedo pedirte que me ayudes a limpiar mi casa

-Estaría muy feliz de poder ayudarte-dijo Molly

-Los e y de verdad le agradezco mucho la intención, pero creo que es más necesaria aquí. Otra vez muchas gracias por cuidar a Sirina. Lamento que tenga que correr para no llegar más tarde todavía.

-No te preocupes, querida, por Sirina, La voy a cuidar bien. No trabajes mucho por favor. No queremos que esta linda niña quede en un orfanato ¿Cierto?

Hermione sonrió honestamente y vio a su pequeña hija, la cual jugaba con la camisa de Molly- NO, no queremos eso. Hasta luego… Molly que tengas un buen día

-Tu también querida

Molly vio como Hermione desaparecía con un pequeño POP.

-De verdad necesitamos conseguirle a tu mama ayuda. Estaba haciendo mucho trabajo ella sola. Se ve tan cansada. Pero apuesto que eres una muy buena bebe y no le das problemas ¿Cierto? No, tu eres una niña buena

Molly empezó a jugar con Sirina haciendo que esta empezara a reírse, causándole una gran alegría a la mujer.

Molly se sentó en una de las sillas del salón y dijo- Nos vamos a divertir mucho hoy pequeña. Solamente vamos a ser tu y yo

-Y yo también- dijo una voz en la puerta

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Que mala soy como dejar la historia hasta aquí, pero si no actualizaba hoy no iba a poder hasta el miércoles o sábado.

Mil disculpas por el retraso de este fic, pero tuve mil cosas en la cabeza y no podía continuarlo, pero ya estoy de regreso, prometo actualizar a más tardar el sábado y 2 capítulos para recompensar el tiempo que les he hecho esperar.

Muchas gracias a las 8 personasque me mandaron sus reviews todos me encantaro, las adoro a todas, ya que cada capitulo me mandan su opinión no saben como se los agradezco

Aquí les van unos cuantos spoilers:

La cara de Ron era de sospecha total, así que le pregunto a Harry- Lo siento amigo, pero te tengo que preguntar algo…..¿Engañas a mi hermana?

-¿Nunca has pensado en que le hace falta a Sirina una figura paterna en su vida?

Hermione dijo-Si. Lo amo más que nada en este mundo. Pero 'que voy a hacer si lo pierdo de nuevo¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Yo también te amo Hermione. Pero necesito saber que es lo que quieres de mi. Siempre me rechazan cada vez que trata de convencerte que nos permitas estar juntos y ya no se que más hacer o que más necesitas

-Si mi señor. El rumor es cierto. El fue salvado por el ministerio.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 12._

Harry miraba fijamente los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Normalmente nunca permitía que su trabajo se acumulara de esa manera, pero últimamente había tenido otras cosas en la cabeza. Y la número uno, sin duda, era ¿Qué sucedía con Hermione?

Se sentía muy culpable por haberle gritado de la manera que lo había hecho, sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Tenía que tenerle confianza y escucharla como el amigo que era. Y no empezar a asumir cosas que no sabia si eran ciertas.

Hasta que no arreglara el desorden que tenia en su escritorio sabía que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Con una decisión muy poco usual en él, se levanto de su escritorio y salio de la oficina. Camino por el pasillo hasta que encontró la oficina que estaba buscando

-¿Ron?

Su pelirrojo amigo levanto la vista del expediente que estaba revisando hacia unos momentos-¿Qué paso Harry¿Necesitas algo?

-Voy a salir al Callejón Diagon por un momento-dijo simplemente Harry

-OK ¿olvidaste recoger algo, el otro día que fuiste?

-No, de hecho tengo que ver a alguien

La cara de Ron era de sospecha total, así que le pregunto a Harry- Lo siento amigo, pero te tengo que preguntar algo…..¿Engañas a mi hermana?

-NO-dijo Harry rápidamente, no podía creer que Ron hubiera dicho eso, era totalmente fantasioso

-Lo siento-dijo Ron un poco sonrojado- yo asumí…

-No asumas-dijo Harry rápidamente

-Lo Siento-dijo Ron apenado

Harry dijo- Lo se, solamente es que yo nunca le haría eso a Ginny y creo que tu lo sabes

-Lo se, de verdad lo se-dijo Ron, pero después de unos segundos dijo- Entonces ¿A quien vas a ver?

Harry se callo. ¿Le tenía que mentir? Tenía caso mentirle cuando en algún momento Ron se iba a enterar de toda la verdad. Por esto decidió decir la respuesta más sencilla- Hermione

La cara de Ron cambio instantáneamente al escuchar esto- ¡Hermione¿Esta en el Callejón Diagon?-sonrió Ron muy alegre- Espera un momento ¿Desde cuando sabes que Hermione esta en el Callejón Diagon¿Me lo has estado ocultando?

Harry no sabía que contestarle. Tuvo que haberle mentido- NO sabía que trabajaba ahí hasta el otro día, cuando fue a recoger unos libros. Después nos peleamos, por lo tanto no nos hablábamos y no me paso por la cabeza que tenia que decírtelo. Estaba muy enojado con ella en ese tiempo. Y Ahorita tengo que ir a disculparme

-¿Por qué se enojaron?

-Porque vi una escena y empecé asumir cosas que no eran ciertas-reconoció Harry

Ron sonrió- ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que no tenía que asumir?

-Si, así es como yo aprendí mi lección, y ahora aprende de mí, nunca asumas

-¿Qué viste?

-Algo que no tiene caso mencionarlo. Lo más probable es que este equivocado, por eso no quiero andar diciendo casas que no son ciertas de las personas

-Entonces creo que lo mejor es que vallas-dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa- tu conoces a Hermione cuando se enoja

Harry sonrió- Si lo recuerdo

-Recuerdale que espero verla pronto-le dijo Ron

-Lo haré

* * *

Harry se apareció en la puerta de Flourish & Blotts. No tenía caso seguir evadiendo esa conversación, entre más rápido mejor. Empujo la puerta dejando que la campana sonara, anunciando la entrada de un comprador

-Bienvenido a Flourish & Blotts. Si necesita alguna ayuda por favor no dude en decirme...- la Voz de Hermione se calló cuando vio quien era, poniendo una cara que demostraba que Harry no era bien recibido

Hermione-dijo Harry siguiéndola

Hermione se paro y volteo a ver a Harry bastante enojada-¿Necesitas algo?

-Viene a disculparme-dijo Harry, con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos

-¿Ahora sí¿Por que exactamente?

Harry suspiró- Por ser un total idiota que solo asume cosas sin dejar que se las expliquen antes y por decir tu secreto

Hermione lo vio un momento antes de contestar- Estas perdonado

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Harry alegre

-De verdad-dijo Hermione- nunca he podido estar enojada contigo Harry. Ya debes saber eso

-Si, pero se de una persona que puede llegar a tener un largo resentimiento si tu no lo vas a ver pronto

-¿Ron?-dijo Hermione inmediatamente

-Si, Ron. Me ha estado molestándome desde que sabe que regresaste. Me ha pedido que lo lleve donde vives o que le de la dirección para que pueda verte

-Tratare de ir a visitarlo mañana, después del trabajo. Le tendré que decirle a la Señora Weasley que llegare un poco más tarde por Sirina, mañana.

-¿Y como esta la pequeña diablilla?

Hermione sonrió- Muy bien, como siempre. Es una dulzura, de hecho.

Harry pensó muy bien sus siguientes palabras, porque sabía que iban a tener un gran impacto-¿Hermione?

-Si, Harry

-¿Nunca has pensado en que le hace falta a Sirina una figura paterna en su vida?

-Claro que lo he hecho-dijo Hermione

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Hermione lo vio fijamente-¿No es tan sencillo?

-Claro que lo es

-Tú no sabes muchas cosas-dijo Hermione seriamente

-Se, que te ama más de lo que jamás te podrías imaginar. Se que de donde haya regresado, a la primera y única persona que busco fue a tí. Se que cada noche tiene que caminar para quitarse la idea de que ese día no te encontró. Se que él nunca perdió la esperanza de que algún día regresaras. Se que es capaz de dar todo con tal de estar contigo y con su hija-Harry cambió su voz a una más suave- Pero lo más importante, se que a pesar de todo lo que digas o hagas, lo sigues amando

Hermione dijo-Si. Lo amo más que nada en este mundo. Pero ¿Que voy a hacer si lo pierdo de nuevo¿Qué voy a hacer?

Harry sonrió tristemente y la abrazo- Ya pensaras en eso cuando se presente ese problema. Lo importante es disfrutar cada momento que tienes con él como si fuera el último. Permítete amar, Hermione, permítete sentir. Pero también permítete hacer lo único que en estos momentos te hace feliz.

Harry la dejo unos momentos y la vio a los ojos y dijo- Has dado tanto últimamente, creo que es baste justo que ahora tomes algo que te haga bien a ti.

Hermione sonrió- Lo tratare, Harry, lo tratare.

-Eso es lo que te pido, habla con él, ámalo

Hermione sonrió y abrazo muy fuerte a Harry- Muchas gracias Harry-murmuro- eres el mejor amigo que jamás pude haber tenido

-De nada-respondió este despeinándola un poco

El sonido de algo roto hizo que los dos se separaran- Mejor voy a ver que fue lo que se rompió-dijo Hermione

-UH…Hermione

-Si Harry

-Eres una bruja-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Lo se¿Acaso te acabas de dar cuenta?

-No, lo que digo es que lo puedes resolver con magia

Hermione se sonrojo y dijo- Tienes razón, no puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes

-Todos tenemos momentote tontera-dijo Harry riéndose

-Cuidada tu boca Potter

-Lo haré, con la condición que me digas donde ha estado la tuya-logrando que Hermione se sonroja

-No te olvides de hablar con el-dijo Harry antes de salir de la librería, dejando a una Hermione muy pensativa

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, todos me encantan y me hacen sonreír al saber que les esta gustando la historia.

Ya se que el capitulo es corto, por lo cual subí 2 CAPITULOS

YUPI.


	13. Chapter 13

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 13._

Sirius miraba fijamente a la pequeña niña que tenía en sus brazos, _su _pequeña niña. Molly le había ordenado cuidarla muy bien, ya que ella tenía que ir por unas cosas de los gemelos. Por lo cual, aunque Sirius nunca lo admitiera, estaba muy agradecido por la confianza que le había dado par cuidar a Sirina.

Pero ahora que estaban solo, no sabía que hacer con ella. No había cuidado a un bebe desde que Harry había nacido y Lily siempre lo cuidaba para que no hiciera alguna cosa estupida. De verdad no tenía ni idea de que hacer

Para hacerle la vida más complicada a Sirius, Sirina empezó a llorar y fuerte. Sirius empezó a espantarse. _¿Qué tengo que hacer? _Se pregunto

-Sh-empezó a decir Sirius-no llores

La balanceaba entres su brazos de un lado a otro, logrando que la niña llorara más. Se desespero y empezó a buscar algo en el cuarto que le ayudara

Vio lo que necesitaba justo en la esquina, así que fue por el. Era una de las sillas para bebes, así que la puso justo en el centro de la sala, y sentó a Sirina ahí. Sirina empezó a mover sus brazos histéricamente y empezando a prepararse para llorar más fuerte.

Sirius no sabía que hacer, así que se sentó en el piso para poder pensar que hacer para que su hija dejara de llorar. Con su varita trajo una caja de juguetes que había y empezó a buscar alguno que le sirviera. Ninguno le servía, hasta que…

-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto Sirius con mucho interés, observando un perro negro de peluche. Lo observo con cuidado, notando la similitud entre el peluche y su forma animaga. A lo mejor Hermione si se preocupaba por él, más de lo que ella quisiera admitir.

Pero Sirius no tuvo chance de pensarlo mejor, ya que Sirina l ver su juguete favorito empezó a tranquilizarse. Sirius inmediatamente le dijo el juguete, alegre que eso la calmara por unos momentos.

De pronto una idea se formo en la cabeza de Sirius. Sonrió misteriosamente antes de cambia de forma aun pero negro. Sirina dejo de llorar y empezó a observar al animal.

Sirius cambio a su estado normal, lo cual causo una pequeña risa en la niña. Orgulloso de sí mismo, Sirius continuo cambiando de forma innumerables veces. Cada vez Sirina se reía.

-Veo que los dos están pasándola bien-dijo una voz desde la puerta

Sirius cambio su forma a hombre y vio a Molly. Sirius sintió que tenia que explicar sus acciones- Sirina estaba llorando y eso fue lo único que pudo calmarla

-¿Trataste de darle su biberón?

Sirius mentalmente se pego. Estupido, no podía creer que no se le había ocurrido esa solución- Um…

-Creo que no-dijo Molly simplemente

Sirius sonrió, disculpándose por eso

Molly empezó a caminar hacía el sillón, en donde tomo algunos juguetes y le dijo a Sirius

-Hay que ponerla a jugar con esto mientras le preparo el biberón. Cuídala y asegurate que no se lastime-le dijo Molly para después meterse a la cocina

Sirius con mucho cuidado siguió las instrucciones de Molly y empezó a jugar con su hija. Se veía tan contenta. NO tenía ninguna preocupación. Solo vivía para reírse cuando esta feliz y llorar cuando algo andaba mal. Era sorprendente, pensó Sirius, que tan fácil es la vida de un bebe.

Un pequeño sonido, el cual lo percibió gracias a sus sentidos desarrollado por su forma animaga, hizo que dejara de ver la maravillosa escena que tenia enfrente. Molly estaba parado enfrente de él, viendo a los dos con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-Es increíble ¿No lo crees?-dijo despacio

-¿Qué?

-Que tan fácil es poner contento a un bebe, solo dándole el juguete correcto. No son fastidiosos, no como algunos niños más grandes e incluso los adultos, ellos toman todo lo que les des

Sirius sonrió- A veces

-Oh si… a veces puede ser un poco abrumador

-Pero lo vale-dijo Sirius despacio, él no creyó que Molly hubiera escuchado eso, pero la verdad era que si las había escuchado, lo cual la hizo pensar ¿Podrías ser que…?- Aquí esta el biberón

Sirius la tomo y la vio sin entender y dijo- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ella?

Molly se rió- Pues dársela

-¿Yo?-dijo Sirius un poco asustado

-Si, tú-dijo Molly

-Pero ¿Por qué no tú? Quiero decir, tú ya sabes como se hace

-Exactamente, yo se como se hace y tu no, así que vas a aprender-dijo Molly con un tono el cual decía que no aceptaba una negativa como respuesta

-Um…

Sirius de pronto se encontró con Sirina entre sus brazos

-Toma-dijo Molly- tienes que sostenerla así-dijo mientras movía a Sirina en la posición correcta- Después toma el biberón y lo sostienes así… así, ya lo tienes… con cuidado ahora. Eso es todo

Sirius no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreírle a su hija, la cual estaba comiendo muy bien, y mientras lo así trataba de jugar con la mamila tratando de sostenerla. Se veía demasiado tierna, según Sirius.

-¿Molly?-dijo una voz desde la cocina

-Aquí Hermione-contesto Molly

Sirius miro a su alrededor para buscar un lugar donde esconderse, pero después pensó que mejor se deba ahí. ¿Por qué se tenía que esconder? Al fin esta era su casa y su hija. Tenía la vista fija en la puerta y esperando que entrara.

Bastante segura, Hermione vio dos veces cuando al entrar a la sala se encontró con Sirius el cual le estaba dando de comer a Sirina, pero para la sorpresa de Sirius, Hermione no dijo nada, de hecho se volteo a ver a Molly y le dijo

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a Sirina hoy

-No hay problema querida, siempre puede ayudar. Sirius también fue una gran ayuda. Sirina y el se llevaron de maravilla

Hermione estaba nerviosa así que empezó a jugar con su pelo- Um.. Señora Weasley… quiero decir Molly¿Crees que puedes cuidar de Sirina mientras hablo con Sirius?

Molly sonrió felizmente-Con mucho gusto querida

Molly camino hacía Sirina y con mucha facilidad se la quita a Sirius de los brazos. Después ella se fue dejándolos con un par de juguetes en medio de ellos

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, Hermione no sabía como empezar la conversación y Sirius sin saber que decir, por que tenía miedo de decir alguna tontería que podría arruinar ese momento

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione después de un rato

Sirius la vio sin entenderla- ¿Por qué?

-De hecho por todo. Tú eres el padre de Sirina y te mereces estar con ella y ser feliz. ¿Sabes? No voy a tratar de alejarte de ella, puedes pasar el tiempo que quieras con ella. Ella se merece un padre

-¿Y que hay contigo?-pregunto tranquilamente

-¿Yo¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Hermione

-Quiero decir-dijo Sirius despacio- ¿No crees que tu te mereces algo?

Hermione empezó a tener una molesta risa nerviosa- No creo que me merezca nada por la forma en que me he estado portando últimamente. He sido un egoísta.

-Yo creo que mereces ser feliz

-¿Feliz?-pregunto Hermione confundida-soy feliz

-¿Lo eres?-pregunto Sirius. Podía ver a través de sus ojos que le estaba mintiendo. Ella no era feliz pero actuaba para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta y se preocuparan

Hermione lo vio fijamente-Te amo Sirius-dijo muy despacio

-Yo también te amo Hermione. Pero necesito saber que es lo que quieres de mí. Siempre me rechazan cada vez que trata de convencerte que nos permitas estar juntos y ya no se que más hacer o que más necesitas

-Necesito tiempo. Si quiero estar contigo, es solo que… es difícil

Sirius sonrió- Entonces ¿Por que no nos tomamos nuestro tiempo? Vamos despacio y veamos que es lo que sucede

Hermione lo vio con felicidad-¿Lo dices en serio¿Aceptarías no apresurar las cosas?

-Por ti, esperaría hasta que el mundo se termine-dijo Sirius sinceramente- ¿No lo entiendes Hermione? Te amo y haré todo lo posible para estar contigo. Tu eres la primera persona en la que pienso al momento de despertarme y la última persona antes de dormirme. Estas en mis sueños y en mis pensamientos cada día, a todo momento, en todos los lugares a donde voy. No puedo cansarme de ti. Te amo tanto Hermione

Unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione al escuchar esto, y sin poder evitarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Sirius- Te amo tanto-dijo mientras estaba recargada en su pecho

Sirius solo la abrazaba fuerte, disfrutando la sensación de tener su cuerpo junto al suyo una vez más- Por favor dime que nos vas a dar una oportunidad

Hermione lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió- Quiero estar contigo-dijo sencillamente

Sirius sonrió-Que bueno, porque yo también quiero estar contigo-dijo, para después darle un suave beso, moviendo poco a poco sus labios, tomándose su tiempo- Te amo-susurro mientras tenía sus frentes juntas.

* * *

-Hay un rumor, en donde el ha regresado ¿Es cierto?

-Si mi señor. El rumor es cierto. El fue salvado por el ministerio.

-Que bueno, eso hace que todo sea más sencillo

-También hay otra cosa, mi lord

-¿Qué?

-Ella ha regresado

-¿Estas seguro que es ella?

-Si, mi lord. Luce exactamente como ella y todo encaja

-Interesante. La voy a tener por una buena vez. Ella va a ser mía

-También hay otra cosa mi lord

-¿Qué?

-Ella tiene una hija

-¡QUE¿Cómo es eso posible¿Quien es el padre?

-De lo poco que nosotros sabemos, mi lord, la hija es de él. Son muy parecidos físicamente. No estamos seguros de nada, pero estamos seguros que podemos separar a la hija de la madre

-Entonces tráemela

-Pero, pero…

-Nada de peros. Quiero que me la traigas antes de la próxima luna llena. Sin lastimarla, claro esta, si alguien se interpone, lo matas

-Si mi Lord

-Ahora déjame, tengo una reunión que planear.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, no tengo palabras para expresar mi vergüenza por haber abandonado el fic. Se que no tengo ninguna excusa, pero de verdad lo siento, entre la prepa, los examenes, los malditos maestros, mis papas y mis amigos no me daban tiempo de hacer nada. Pero ahora que tuve un poquito de tiempo me puse a actualizar (aunque sea la 1.00 de la mañana en mexico).

JEJE saben estoy trabajando en otro fic que también es Sirius/Hermione, por lo cual voy a poner mucho esfuerzo para subir un capitulo de esto pronto, junto con el de mi otro fic "La Elegida" que lo he tenido muy, pero muy olvidado

Espero que les hayan gustado mucho estos dos capítulos, por fin pudimos ver la reconciliación de Sirius y Hermione, más adelante veremos que era toda esa última escena rara jeje.

Fui solamente yo o no Sirius es un papa SUPER ADORABLE!!!!

Aquí les van unos cuantos spoilers:

_-¿S…Sirius?-pregunto Hermione, muy sorprendida al verlo solo con una toalla en la cintura. De pronto todos sus viejos sentimientos empezaron a salir aflote, haciendo que recordara sus últimos momentos antes de regresar del pasado_

_Sirius movió sus ojos- ¿De verdad?-de pronto su sonrisa desapareció-- ¿No estarás pensando en olvidar todo lo que me dijiste anoche?_

_-De acuerdo. Oh por cierto, casi lo olvido, Molly tiene algunas cosas que hacer hoy, por lo tanto no podrá cuidar a Sirina hoy. Pero estaba pensando si me dejas llevármela_

_-Si mi lord. Ya pusimos a Monomer y Jacobson ahí para que la vigilaran. Ahí van a estar en todo momento_

_-¿Tendremos que matarla?_

CHACHACHA, el próximo capitulo va estar bueno jeje, prometo no tardarme mucho.

Hasta la próxima.


	14. Chapter 14

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 14._

-¿Hay alguien en la casa?- preguntaba Hermione mientras entraba a la Mansión Black, por la puerta delantera. Sirius le había dado las llaves de la casa la noche anterior "solo por si acaso" le había dicho. Entonces las uso, ya que nadie le había contestado.

Parecía que nadie se encontraba en la casa. Hermione no escuchaba ningún ruido en el piso superior. A lo mejor la señora Weasley había tenido que salir de emergencia, pero ¿Dónde esta Sirius?

Hermione acomodo a Sirina en sus brazos y empezó a buscar alguna nota que le podría decir donde se encontraban todos. Busco en la biblioteca, en la cocina, y en la sala del primer piso pero no encontró nada.

Iba a buscar en el baño del primer piso cuando escucho un ruido que venía de arriba. Hermione movió la cabeza para escuchar mejor. Lo volvió a escuchar, sonaba como si alguien estuviera… ¿cantando?

Despacio empezó a subir las escaleras, tratando de mantener a su hija callada. Dijo- Hola- unas cuantas veces más sin recibir alguna respuesta. Subió hasta el tercer piso y escucho. Si, el canto provenía de ese piso y ahora sonaba como a… ¿Sirius?

Sonrió para si misma mientras seguía la voz. De pronto una puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sirius… con una pequeña toalla que lo cubría.

-¿S…Sirius?-pregunto Hermione, muy sorprendida al verlo solo con una toalla en la cintura. De pronto todos sus viejos sentimientos empezaron a salir aflote, haciendo que recordara sus últimos momentos antes de regresar del pasado

-Hermione-dijo Sirius sorprendido. De pronto se acordó que solo tenía puesta la toalla, lo cual hizo que sonriera. El sabía que Hermione se estaba acordando del tiempo que habían pasado juntos en donde no había toalla- Llegaste temprano

-Lo siento, Yo… esperaba poder hablar contigo antes de irme. Pero por lo que veo, creo que no fue una buena idea venir ahorita-dijo Hermione mientras su cara de ponía muy roja

-No importa-dijo Sirius-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Creo que primero deberías cambiarte-dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué¿Te molesta?

-Sirius… quedamos que empezaríamos despacio ¿Recuerdas?

Sirius hizo una mueca de enojo- Si, si, regreso en un minuto

Hermione espero en el pasillo, mientras Sirius desaparecía detrás de una puerta que conducía a su cuarto. Sirina esta feliz jugando con uno de los rizos de Hermione, mientras esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

¿Por qué demonios quería ir despacio?, se pregunto a sí misma. Era obvio que lo deseaba, más después de verlo con una pequeña toalla sobre su cuerpo. Lo seguía amando, y el a ella, entonces ¿Por qué quería que la relación fuera despacio? Tenía que ser la mujer más estupida del planeta para rechazar a Sirius Black.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Sirius salio de su cuarto vistiendo unos boxers negros y una playera blanca. Se veía tan sexy, pensó para ella misma.

-Ahora-dijo Sirius sonriendo- ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

Hermione se sorprendió al decir- De nosotros- eso _no_ era de lo que quería hablar

Sirius movió sus ojos- ¿De verdad?-de pronto su sonrisa desapareció-- ¿No estarás pensando en olvidar todo lo que me dijiste anoche?

-No-dijo Hermione rápidamente

-Entonces ¿De que es?

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente. ¿Cómo le iba a decir esto sin sonar como una tonta?, Un momento era el padre de su hija- Eh, bueno, verás, anoche estuve pensando. No siento que sea correcto que te aleje de Sirina. Quiero que seas parte de su vida y que la veas crecer.

-Hermione ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Te estoy preguntando, que si quieres… irte a vivir conmigo-le pregunto Hermione viendo al piso para que este le diera apoyo, pero no le dio ninguno.

Sirius se contuvo de empezar a brincar de alegría en pleno pasillo. ¡¡¡Le estaba pidiendo que se fuera a vivir con él!!! Ese era el momento más feliz de su vida, bueno sin contar el momento en que se entero que tenía una hija.

-Me encantaría Hermione-le dijo Sirius, mientras le sonreía

-Pero, mm,…-dijo después de unos minutos de pensarlo- ¿NO crees que lo mejor es que le digamos a los demás que somos una pareja? Quiero decir, creo que esto será un poco extraño para todos, excepto para Harry

-Y Ginny-dijo Hermione despacio. Al ver la mirada confusa de Sirius, Hermione contesto-Lo descubrió todo, creo que hemos sido un poco obvios

Sirius contesto- Creo que son las personas que más nos conocen

-Si… vamos a esperar un par de días más para decirle a todos. Así se acostumbraran a vernos juntos, lo cual puede que nos ayude para que no sea tanta la sorpresa

-De acuerdo. Oh por cierto, casi lo olvido, Molly tiene algunas cosas que hacer hoy, por lo tanto no podrá cuidar a Sirina hoy. Pero estaba pensando si me dejas llevármela

Hermione sonrió amigablemente- Claro Sirius. La puedes cuidar el tiempo que quieras

-¿Te importaría si la llevo de compras? Esperaba poder llevarla y mostrarle Hogsmade. Ya sabes, enseñarle cosas mágicas

-No, no me importaría. Tengo un descanso como a medio día, si no estas haciendo nada podrías verme ahí y comer juntos-sugirió Hermione- Claro si no quieres, lo entenderé.

Sirius camino y presiono sus labios contra los de ella- Y voy a estar amor

Hermione sonrió- Perfecto, aquí tienes-dijo mientras le pasaba a Sirina a los brazos de Sirius- En su bolsa hay biberones, pañales y todo lo que necesites esta debajo de la mesa. No vayas a salir sin el.

-No lo haré lo prometo-dijo Sirius

-No se la des a ningún extraño-continuo Hermione- y no le des ningún dulce

-Hermione-interrumpió Sirius-lo se

-Ok, sólo estaba asegurándome. Conociéndote, vas a estar enseñándole como hacerle bromas a la gente durante todo el día. NO lo vayas a hacer-añadió después de pensarlo un poco

Sirius la beso- Tienes que irte a trabajar. No creo que quieras llegar tarde

-No, no quiero. Ya he llegado tarde muchas veces

-Entonces vete. Nos veremos a medio día

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo Hermione

* * *

-¡Mi señor¡Mi señor!

-¿Qué noticias me traes?

-Tenemos su dirección mi señor

-Magnifico. ¿Ya hay alguien cuidándola y siguiendo sus pasos?

-Si mi lord. Ya pusimos a Monomer y Jacobson ahí para que la vigilaran. Ahí van a estar en todo momento

-Los quiero ahí todo el tiempo. Diles que cuiden la casa muy cuidadosamente

-Si mi señor. También pusimos a Remara y a Brinson en el Callejón Diagon para que la vigilen

-Cambia a las personas cada dos días. No queremos atraer atención, por lo menos no hasta que este todo listo

-Si mi señor

-En dos semanas, empezaremos con el plan. Todo esta terminado, sólo tenemos que poner el primer plan en marcha. Ahí es donde ella interviene

-¿Tendremos que matarla?

-No a menos que sea necesario

-¿Necesario?

-No tendrá que morir si coopera. Hice un juramente hace mucho tiempo en donde ella sería mía, y lo será

-Si mi señor

-Ahora déjame quiero estar solo

-Si mi señor

* * *

Hermione gimió al ver la larga orden que tenía en sus manos, eso significaba que tendría que trabajar horas extras y no podría hablar con Sirius antes de la cena con los Weasley. Genial, simplemente genial.

Ellos habían planeado decirles a todos sobre "ellos" esa noche a la hora de la cena, lo cual hacia que no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para prepararse para ese día. Tenía miedo sobre esa noche

Hermione termino la orden lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la tienda. Vio el reloj y suspiro, sólo tenía 15 minutos para llegar a su casa y preparse para la cena. Otra cosa para añadir a mi lista, de mi día perfecto, pensó con sarcasmo Hermione.

Se apareció en su cuarto, trato de escuchar algún ruido que mostrara que Sirius se encontraba en el piso de abajo. Hermione lo escucho por la cocina, el no era de las personas que pudiera moverse sin dejar de golpearle a algo. Hermione sonrió al recordar su torpeza cuando se encontraba nervioso por algo.

Se vistió en tiempo record. Escogió un par de pantalones negros muy a la moda y una blusa sin mangas color blanco. Se acomodo el pelo en un chongo francés dejando algunas mechas sueltas. No se había molestado en usar maquillaje.

Se puso unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón negro y bajo las escaleras junto a Sirius

-Oh Hermione, es bueno verte cuando llegas-dijo en broma con una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh cállate-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Esperabas que si yo estaba muerto no tendrías que decirle a los Weasley sobre nosotros?-pregunto Sirius

Hermione sonrió-Ese pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza una o dos veces

Sirius sonrió mientras la abrazaba tomándola por las caderas y sosteniéndola muy cerca de él. La presiono más fuerte para poder juntar sus labios en un gran beso.

Hermione se sorprendió pero lo dejo, pasando sus manos a su pecho y terminando alrededor de su cuello.

De repente, el momento tan tranquilo se acabo en el momento en que un pequeño objeto le pego en la cabeza

-Oh-exclamo

Sirina lo vio con vio con unos ojos de ternura, mientras trataba que su madre la abrazara sin lograrlo

-¿Cómo pudo…

-Honestamente Sirius-dijo Hermione-ella tiene poderes mágicos. ¿Esperas que no pueda hacer nada extraordinario?

-Bueno… si lo esperaba, pero en mi lista no estaba que le aventara una objeto a su padre

-Eso es por no jugar demasiado con ella-dijo Hermione sonriendo

Sirius la vio incrédulamente- ¿Qué le hizo a ese pequeño bicho?

-Lo reventó-dijo Hermione- sabes, creo que tendría que dejarla que le haga lo mismo a todos los bichos que hay en esta casa, así no los tendría que matar yo

Sirius sonrió- Imagina cuantos voló mientras estabas dormida

Hermione lo vio seria-No quiero pensar en esa probabilidad

Sirius la abrazo fuerte y junto sus labios contra los de ella-No te preocupes de ahora en adelante yo me ocupare de ellos

Hermione lo abrazó más fuerte y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él-Gracias. De verdad necesitamos irnos si no queremos llegar tarde

-OK, ok, no puedo dejar de pensar en otras cosas que podríamos hacer en lugar de decirle a Molly que te embarace cuando tenias 17

Hermione sonrió- En teoría tu también tenías 17

-¿Crees que eso le importe?

-Todos van a entender-dijo Hermione tranquilamente- todo lo que importa es que te amo, de lo demás no te preocupes

-Es fácil para ti decirlo-dijo Sirius- a ti no va a querer matarte

-Basta de decir tanta tontería-dijo Hermione

-Si mama-contesto Sirius

-Vamos tonto, nos tenemos que ir

Sirius estaba en la puerta cuando se dio cuenta como Hermione le había dicho- Hey…

* * *

-Hermione-dijo Molly al momento en que habría la puerta y le daba un gran abrazo-¿Dónde esta mi bebe?

-Aquí-dijo Sirius, pasándole a Sirina, esperando que Molly no empezara a cuestionar a Hermione

Por suerte su plan funciono, al momento en que tomo a Sirina le empezó a decir- Aquí esta mi niña hermosa, este par de tontos ¿Te han cuidado bien?

Sirius replico rápidamente- Hey- esta es la segunda vez en el día que alguien se burla de mí

Hermione lo abrazó y le dijo- De hecho querido, han sido muchas más veces

Hermione se alejo de él antes que le contestara algo, fue a la sala a buscar a Harry y a Ginny, pero cuando los encontró estaban un poco ocupados. Al igual que Ron y Luna, mientras que Fred, George, Tonos y Billy estaban platicando- Hola chicos

-Hola Hermione-contestaron todos

Ron se separó de Luna para darle un gran abrazo a Hermione- Me alegra que por fin hayas decidido visitarme, aunque este haya sido por ordenes estrictas de mi madre.

Hermione sonrió- Oh Ron, te pensaba visitar pero he tenido tanto trabajo

Ron sonrió misteriosamente - ¿Con que?

-MI hija-dijo sencillamente Hermione mientras Molly entraba con Sirina a la sala

Ron miraba muy confuso a Hermione y después a Sirina, una y otra vez-Hey…-dijo después de un momento- esa niña se parece muchísimo a Sirius

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, como recompensa a mi tardada inspiración (la cual creo que decidió tomarse unas grandes vacaciones, pero como ahorita esta de visita la voy a aprovechar)les he traído un capitulo MUY largo, a lo que estamos acostumbrados con esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya pronto se enteraran todos de la verdad, CHACHAN¿Cómo reaccionara Molly? Jeje, lo veremos muy pronto, así que mientas sabemos eso aquí estan unos cuantos spoilers:

Ron dijo-¿Por qué Sirina se parece tanto a Sirius?

-¿Qué?-grito Molly mientras su cara se ponía del color de su cabello

-¿Cómo es posible que Sirius sea el padre de Sirina?

-¿Se van a casar?-dijo curiosamente uno de los gemelos

-Ahora son una gran familia feliz ¿Cierto?-dijo Harlem, sin comprender como un hombre como Sirius pudiera tener alguna relación con una mujer como Hermione

-¿Cuándo vamos a poner en marcha el plan, mi señor?

AH,AH el próximo va a tener muchas revelaciones, solo espero no tardarme mucho, bueno nos veo después por favor no olviden de dejarme sus opiniones.

Hasta la próxima.


	15. Chapter 15

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 15._

Todo el cuarto se quedo en silencio. Todos veían de Hermione a Sirius, para después ver a Sirina, y de regreso a Hermione, esperando alguna explicación

-Saben-dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny-creo que Sirina quiere visitar la cocina¿Qué opinas amor?

Ginny lo miro incrédulamente, para después entender lo que pretendía Harry- Si, creo que sí

Ginny fue hacia donde estaba Sirina y la cogió, mientras hacia esto Hermione le dijo- No nos dejen aquí

Ginny le acaricio fraternalmente el brazo y dijo- No te preocupes de nadad, ellos te van a ver como la pobre victima, por que me preocuparía es por Sirius

Ginny camino por el cuarto saliendo con Sirina en los brazos y Harry siguiéndola muy cerca.

De pronto Ron dijo-¿Por qué Sirina se parece tanto a Sirius?

Hermione estaba tratando de reunir todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese momento y dijo- Porque…-empezó a decir-Sirina es hija de Sirius

-¿Qué?-grito Molly mientras su cara se ponía del color de su cabello- TU, TU, TU-empezó a gritarle a Sirius mientras le trataba de pegar

-Molly-dijo Hermione rápidamente, para detener a la señora-El tenia…

-Ella tenía 17 años!!!! Nunca había conocido a un hombre más irresponsable¿Qué estabas pensando cuando dejaste a una niña de 17 años embarazada?

-ALTO

Todos voltearon a ver a Fred y a George que estaban en estos momentos como referís, tratando de obtener la atención de todos

-Nosotros queremos saber-dijo Fred

-¿Cómo pasó? Porque Sirius estaba muerto hasta hace unas cuantas semanas-añadió George

-Y Sirina tiene como 4 meses

-Lo que quiere decir que Hermione se tuvo que embarazar mientras estaba en Howgarts

-Y Sirius estaba muerto en esa época

-¿Cómo es posible que Sirius sea el padre de Sirina?

Hill dijo-Tienen un punto

Tonos vio incrédulamente a su primo y dijo- Yo también me pregunto eso, ya que Sirina es idéntica a ti

Hermione y Sirius se vieron- Bueno verán… cuando desaparecí estuve en el pasado

-¿Qué tan en el pasado?-pregunto Bill

-Unos… 20 años

-Entonces, quiere decir que llegaste en el último año de los merodeadores-dijo Tonks

-Entonces Sirius solo tenía-dijo Fred después de estar pensando

-¿17?-concluyó George

Sirius sonrió- Correcto. Yo no sabía que era del futuro… bueno no hasta la última noche que me dijo que se iba a ir

-Y apuesto que tuvieron una fiesta privada de despedida-le dijo George a su gemelo

-Escuche eso George Weasley-dijo Molly sorprendida

-Lo siento mama

Sirius abrazo a Hermione poniendo una abrazo alrededor de sus hombros-Mira Molly, los dos teníamos 17 años cuando pasó. Hermione no les dijo, porque no quería que la estuvieran compadeciendo de que iba a estar sola. Pero ahora yo estoy aquí y pienso irme a ningún lado

-Creo que es mejor que veamos como están Harry y Ginny-dijo Fred a su gemelo y a sus hermanos

-Si-dijeron todos yendo rápidamente a la cocina

-Hey, no me dejen aquí cuando va a estallar la guerra-dijo Tonos mientras se iba con los Weasley

Hermione y Sirius se vieron con una mirada de miedo por lo que acaba de decir Tonos, ya que se habían quedado a solas con Molly

-Molly-empezó a decir Hermione-cuando yo estaba con Sirius, fueron unos de los momentos más felices de mi vida. NO había guerra, no había ninguna amenaza de que al día siguiente mi novio estuviera muerto. Lo amo y él me ama y todo fue tan simple. El me sido feliz

-¿Nosotros no?-pregunto Molly tristemente

-Ustedes me hicieron muy felices-respondió rápidamente Hermione, sonriéndole a Molly- Tu eres como mi segunda madre y siempre te querré. Pero con Sirius es un tipo de amor diferente. No lo quería dejar porque sabía que él estaría muerto cuando regresara. NO les quise decir porque tenía miedo de que sintieran lastima por mí. Y se que no podría superar ese sentimiento

-Te hubiéramos cuidado-dijo Molly

Hermione sonrió- Lo se, pero primero tenía que aprender a hacerme cargo de mi misma, para que después alguien tratara de cuidarme

Hermione retrocedió y tomo la mano de Sirius-Sirius y yo estamos juntos ahora y vamos a tratar de que esto funcione. Por favor apoyanos

Sirius que estuvo viendo todo sin decir una sola palabra, decidió hablar y tratar de convencer a Molly- ¿Recuerdas Molly cuando estábamos en la mansión Black y veía a Hermione más que a los demás?

Molly asintió-Si, de hecho creo que te pregunte eso una vez

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conteste?

-Si, me dijiste que te recordaba a una niña que amaste con todo tú corazón

-Si-dijo Sirius despacio- También te dije, cuando me preguntaste, que esa niña seguía teniendo mi corazón porque sabía que algún día la volvería a ver. Y así fue, solamente que ella no me recordaba

Molly se quito una lágrima de uno de sus ojos- Tu dijiste que la única oportunidad de amar que habías tenido se había acabado por que ella se había ido. Dijiste que ella era el único recuerdo feliz que te hizo soportar Azkaban, el único que no les diste a los dementotes

-Amo a Hermione. Siempre lo he hecho y lo haré. Ella me ayudo a sobrevivir en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y ahorita la necesito. Por favor. Por favor permítenos estar juntos, no creo soportar volver a perderla

Molly sonrió limpiándose los ojos- ¡Ustedes dos! Me recuerdan tanto a Arthur y a mí. Vayan y sean felices. Denle a ese pequeño ángel una familia.

Hermione y Sirius sonrieron y le dieron un gran abrazo a Molly-Gracias-le susurro Hermione

* * *

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Shh!

-¿Se están peleando?

-¿Escuchas algún grito?

-¿Se están matando?

-¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR!

-OK

-Lo que digas

-Por Merlín-susurro Ginny al ver como los gemelos usaban las orejas extensibles para escuchar lo que pasaba en la otra habitación. Harry se encontraba muy cerca de ella

-¿Qué escuchas?

-Voy a hechizar a la siguiente persona que no me deje escuchar-dijo Ginny

Los gemelos sabían el poder que poseía su hermana, por lo cual no querían experimentarlo, así que se fueron hacia donde esta Bill y Tonks

-SI-grito de repente Ginny

-¿Qué?

-¿Los mató?

-No, acepto su relación-le dijo a Harry con una gran sonrisa

Fred y George se veían decepcionados

-¿No hubo pleitos?-pregunto George

-¿No hubo muertes?-dijo Fred

-NO esta vez chicos-contesto Bill riéndose

-Me gustaría saber hasta cuando nos lo iban a decir, ya que nos dimos cuenta por que Ron dijo-dijo Tonks

-Ellos de todas formas les iban a decir esta noche-dijo Harry

Ron vio con horror a su mejor amigo- Entonces tú sabías ¿Y no me dijiste?

Harry se sonrojo- Bueno… yo quería, pero no era decisión ni la de Ginny era de ellos

Ron vio furioso a su hermana -¿Tú también lo sabías?

Ginny rodó sus ojos- Por supuesto que lo sabia Ronald, Hermione le tenía que contar a alguien y no creo que le hubiera dicho a un chico

-Claro-dijo Ron

-Entonces ¿Deberíamos llevar a este hermosura con sus padres?-pregunto Bill mientras cargaba a Sirina, la cual inmediatamente todo el arete que traía Bill- OW!

-Te dije que te quitaras ese horrible arete-dijo Molly desde la puerta

-Me gusta-dijo Bill sobandose el oído- ahora creo que pensare más en ponerme otro

-Y por ahí pues pensar en quitártelo-dijo Molly

-Mama-dijo Bill

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Molly mientras se acercaba

Hermione y Sirius entraron en ese momento a la cocina y todos se les quedaron viendo- ¿Qué?-contestó Sirius en forma inocente

-¿Se van a casar?-dijo curiosamente uno de los gemelos

-O ¿Van a continuar teniendo hijos así como así?-pregunto el otro gemelo

-Lo vamos a tomar despacio-contesto Sirius

-no queremos apresurar nada-agrego Hermione- Pero…

-Me voy a mudar con ella para ayudarla con Sirina-dijo Sirius

Fred entonces dijo- Ósea que pronto podes esperar otro pequeño Sirius

-FRED WEASLEY-gritaron Molly y Ginny al mismo tiempo

George paso un brazo por los hombros de Harry y le dijo- Pobre te ti compañero, Ginny va hacer la copia de mi mama

-Si-corroboró Ron-espero que te diviertas

-Basta niños-dijo Molly-vamos a comer

* * *

Sirius cargo una pesada caja-Hermione-dijo-¿Por qué, si me permites decirte, estamos haciendo con los brazos cuando lo podemos hacer con magia?

Hermione se acerco y le dijo- Porque, si no te has dado cuenta- vivo en un vecindario muggle

Sirius tratado de caminar lo mejor que pudo pero la caja se lo impedía- ¿Y?

-Y, no crees que les parecería extraño que un día te aparecieras como si nada, sin cosas y de pronto todas tus cosas estén en la casa

Sirius la vio con la boca abierta-Piensas mucho ¿Lo sabes?

Hermione lo vio con dulzura y lo beso- Y tú me amas por eso

Sirius dijo- Lo se, de hecho es deprimente

Hermione le pego en su hombro en modo de broma- ¿Y por que?

Sirius sonrió- Porque amo a la mujer cuya misión es hacer que me comporte

Hermione le sonrió seductoramente-Sólo en público amor

Sirius sonrió-Lo recordare para al rato

-OH HERMIONE!-grito una voz del otro lado de la calle

Hermione sonrió mientras veía directamente a Sirius y murmuraba- Ya empezamos

-Hola Hermione querida, estaba pensando visitarte hoy- La mujer se llamaba Harlem Jennings. Tenía 23 años poseía un largo cabello rubio y unas piernas muy largas. Hermione juraba que si Harlem no estuviera todo el tiempo buscando novio, podría haber sido modelo

-Harlem-dijo Hermione con una voz muy hipócrita- me da gusto verte

Harlem, no estaba viendo a Hermione. Se estaba comiendo a Sirius con los ojos, mientras este metía una caja al departamento- Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin visitarlas

-De hecho solo han sido 3 días-le informo Hermione

Harlem finalmente vio a Hermione- Se me ha hecho más largo el tiempo- ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?-dijo mientras veía a Sirius que salía del departamento

"_Querrás decir como pude conseguirme un hombre como Sirius_" pensó Hermione-Oh tu sabes viendo a viejos amigos

Harlem la vio de reojo- Supongo que fue divertido

-Lo fue…fue muy revelador, Oh Harlem-Dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba muy posesivamente a Sirius por la cintura-¿Ya conoces a Sirius?

Harlem sonrió y se mordió uno de los labios-Creo que no. ¿Eres un viejo amigo de Hermione?

Sirius sonrió viendo a Hermione-Se podría decir

Hermione contesto rápidamente- De hecho Sirius y yo somos más que amigos-agrego- ¿No es cierto amor?-dijo mientras le sonría a Sirius. El cual la vio un poco extraña preguntándose que demonios le pasaba

Harlem los vio sorprendida- ¿Están saliendo?

-Algo así-contesto Hermione

Harlem los vio a los dos-¿Qué significa eso?

-Bueno-empezó a decir Sirius mientras veía Hermione-Hermione y yo tuvimos una relación antes

-¿Antes?-pregunto Harlem- ¿Fue algo serio o nada que ver?

-Bueno, Sirina es mi hija si eso te dice algo-le informo Sirius

-Ahora son una gran familia feliz ¿Cierto?-dijo Harlem, sin comprender como un hombre como Sirius pudiera tener alguna relación con una mujer como Hermione

Sirius beso a Hermione con mucho amor-Si, una gran familia feliz

Harlem rodó sus ojos- Que lindo

-¿Lo es no?-pregunto Hermione

Harlem asintió y vio su reloj- Miren la hora que es, tengo que irme

-Vuelve pronto-dijo Hermione

Harlem la veía y después a Sirius, mientras se le ocurría un magnifico plan- Claro que lo haré-dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Mientras se iba alejando, Harlem pensaba en Sirius. Ella lo tendría, se lo propuso a si misma. El era demasiado bueno como para que estuviera con una persona tan extraña como lo era Hermione. En cambio era perfecto para ella.

* * *

-GEORGE WEASLEY! BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE!

George vio angustiado a su gemelo mientras escuchaba la voz enojada de su hermana- ¿Qué hice esta vez?

-No se, con ella nunca se puede saber

-¿Crees que ya lo sepa?-dijo George tímidamente a su gemelo

Fred contesto- A lo mejor, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer

-¿Qué hago?

-Niega todo

George le pego en la cabeza, después bajo por las escaleras, en las cuales estaba su hermana- ¿Si Ginny querida?-dijo tratando de sonar inocente

Ginny lo vio y le dijo-¿Me podrías decir que demonios hacías en mi habitación hace un momento?

George la vio sorprendido- ¿Como…

-¿Supe?-termino Ginny- ¿De verdad crees que no aprendí nada viviendo en la Madriguera? Se metían tantas veces ha mi cuarto que no tuve remedio que aprender a ponerle hechizos a mi cuarto

George la veía sorprendida-No hice nada Ginny lo juro

Ginny lo vio incrédulamente- ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-¿Por que Fred te cae mejor?-dijo George inocentemente

-De hecho me caen mejor Bill o Charlie-dijo Ginny sinceramente

George le pellizco la mejilla- Me lastimas Ginny, tú eres mi hermana favorita

-Soy tu única hermana-contesto Ginny

George la abrazo -¿Acaso es mi culpa?

-Solo vete, y no te metas a mi cuarto-dijo Ginny seriamente

George dijo-Si señora-dijo antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto

Llego rápidamente a su cuarto en donde su gemelo lo estaba esperando –¿Sospecha algo?

-Sabe que estuve en su cuarto, pero no sabe nada más-dijo George

-Pero ahora sabrá que fuimos nosotros-dijo Fred

-¿Y?-contesto George- ¿Cuándo eso nos ha detenido?

-Buen punto-dijo Fred- ¿Entonces todo listo?

-Listo y esperando

-Perfecto, no puedo esperar para ver sus caras

* * *

-¿Sabes lo que odio de mudarme?-dijo Sirius mientras abría otra caja

-¿Qué?-contesto Hermione, mientras lo veía como abría la caja

-Desempacar

Hermione sonrió simpáticamente-Yo lo hago

Sirius de pronto vio como el objeto que estaba desempaco se fue de sus manos y lo tomo Hermione. Al ver esto Sirius cogio a Hermione y empezó a besarla en el cuello-Sabes esto podría ser más rápido si me dejas usar un poco de magia y así podemos hacer otras cosas-dijo mientras le empezaba a besar la oreja-más divertidas

Hermione se volteo y le dijo- ¿Qué tienes planeado?

Sirius la beso en los labios, profundizándolo poco a poco, provocándole unos cuantos gemidos- Lo mismo que hizo que Sirina llegara a este mundo-susurro en contra de sus labios

Hermione lo alejo y le puso una mano en el pecho y le dijo-No lo creo Sirius Black. A menos que consigas una forma de que esas tu el que andes 9 meses con el bebe y tengas los dolores de parto, no tendremos ningún bebe algún tiempo

Sirius le puso ojos de cachorrito-Pero Hermione…

-Nada de peros, Sirius, ni siquiera estamos casados si no te has dado cuenta. Necesito saber que vas a estar ahí antes de volverme a embarazar

-No te voy a dejar Hermione-dijo Sirius seriamente

-A lo mejor tú no quieres, pero hay veces que las cosas pasan y no puedes detenerlas

-¿Cómo irme?-dijo Sirius

Hermione asintió tristemente-Si, como irte. Ninguno de los dos tiene el poder de detener eso, quien te dice que no puede volver a pasar

-El velo no me succionar en un buen tiempo

Hermione lo vio tristemente- No tiene que ser le velo necesariamente. Solo porque Voldemort esta muerto no quiere decir que no existe gente que quiere ver a Harry destruido. Lo cual nos incluye a nosotros por asociación

-Yo te voy a proteger-dijo Sirius mientras la abraza fuertemente

Hermione escondió su cara en el cuello de Hermione y le dijo-Necesito que protejas a Sirina primero. Pase lo que pase, primero tienes que protegerla a ella

Sirius la beso en la frente- Primero muerte a dejar que alguien les haga daño a ti o a mi hija

-Primero ella Sirius- le recordó Hermione viéndolo directamente a los ojos-Si nos atacan, primero sálvala a ella

-Deja de hablar como si mañana nos fuéramos a morir

-NO podemos predecir le futuro, Sirius, tenemos que tener cuidado. Tenemos una hija a la que cuidar

-Lo se

-Sólo quiero que ella este salvo

-Lo va a estar, confía en mí

-Lo hago Sirius, confió en ti

Hermione sonrió y lo beso ligeramente- ¿Qué te parece si busco un pedazo de pay, para tomarnos un descanso?

Sirius sonrió-Suena magnifico

-¿De manzana esta bien?

-Si¿No tendrás helado en alguna parte?

Hermione contesto –Claro que tengo helado ¿Qué clase de hogar sería este si no hubiera helado?

Sirius sonrió como un niño en Navidad-¿De cual tienes?

-Hay de cereza y de chocochips

-¿Qué te parece de cereza?-contesto Sirius-Cereza y manzana, dos de sabores favoritos

Hermione se rió-Dudo que alguna vez crezcas

-Y me amas por eso-contesto Sirius

Hermione lo vio y le sonrió- Me temo que siempre será así

Sirius dijo- Se escucha como si fuera algo malo

Hermione contesto-Hay veces que si

Sirius corrió hacía ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. El rápidamente capturo sus labios con los suyos. Sirius permitió quitar sus labios para posarlos en el cuello de Hermione, lo cual a Hermione le fascino.

Sirius la abrazó más fuerte, con lo cual Hermione coloco sus piernas en la cintura del animago. El pay y el helado quedaron en el olvido, al momento en que Sirius empezó a subir las escaleras con Hermione.

* * *

-El se mudo con ella mi señor

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, mi señor. Monomer vio que estaban llevando cajas a su casa

-Pudieron ser de ella

-No mi señor, era de él. Escucho como lo hablaban con un muggle

-Eso nos puedo causar un problema

-¿Quiere que nos encarguemos de él?

-No, sólo la quiero a ella

-¿Qué va a pasar con él, mi señor?

-Lo mantendremos vivo. Quiero ver el sufrimiento que va a tener cuando sepa que esta muerta y que viva con ese remordimiento por el resto de su existencia

-¿También quiere a la niña?

-No, le dejaremos a niña a él. Sería muy arriesgado tratar de secuestrarla a ella también

-¿Cuándo vamos a poner en marcha el plan, mi señor?

-Mañana

-¿En donde mi señor?

-Cuando deje la librería, se la llevan. Recuerden que nadie los puede ver

-Si mi señor

-No perdonare ninguna falla. Alguna falla y serás castigado

-Si mi señor, entiendo, no fallaremos

-Lleva a Monomer, Brinsor y Kinston contigo

-Si mi señor

-Recuerda Colagusano, no quiero fallas

Colagusano dijo rápidamente- Si mi señor

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, me emocione mucho con todos los comentarios que recibi, XD.

¿Cómo les pareció este capítulo? A mí me encanto, jeje, espero que a ustedes les hay pasado lo mismo bueno aquí les dejo un avance para poder ver que viene en el siguiente capitulo:

_-TE VOY MATAR-le grito Ginny a su hermano_

_Hermione lo vio moviendo la cabeza- Sirius, por favor, es solo un gatito_

_Estaba muy enojado- Esa cosa… ese gatito pudo lastimar a nuestra hija_

_-Hubo un accidente en su trabajo. Harlem no va a regresar a la casa_

_-El funeral es mañana-les dijo el chico entrando a su coche-pueden quedarse con el gato_

_Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Hermione antes de que pudiera decir alguna advertencia, una figura le quito su varita. Una luz verde acababa de salir de una varita directamente la pecho de Ron_

_-Albus tenemos un problema_

_Harry tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando fue a ver a su padrino- Ron esta muerto_

HAHAHAHAHA el proximo capitulo va estar bueno, por favor nos e lo pierdan jeje, prometo no tardarme tanto.

Hasta la próxima.

NO olviden dejar sus opiniones


	16. Chapter 16

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 16._

Más tarde, Hermione y Sirius fueron a recoger a Sirina de la casa de Molly, la cual se había ofrecido de cuidar a la niña mientras Hermione y Sirius movían las cosas de Sirius a su nuevo hogar. Ellos lo aceptaron agradecidos, ya que sabían que sería mucho más fácil la mudanza si no tenían que cuidar de la niña. Lo cual resulto ser una excelente idea, ya que les dio tiempo hacer ciertas cosas durante la tarde.

Cuando Hermione y Sirius se aparecieron en la mansión Black se encontraron con una escena muy divertida. Ginny estaba encima de George, la cual estaba muy mojad, con la firme intención de estrangularlo. Fred, mientras tanto, estaba presionado sobre la pared por un Harry muy pero muy enojado (y muy mojado).

-TE VOY MATAR-le grito Ginny a su hermano

-Uhm…Gi…Ginny…por favor-decía George muy enojado

Fred, por otro lado, miraba a su futuro cuñado, lo cual lo aterrorizaba- Vamos Harry, sólo era una pequeña bromita

Harry rodó sus ojos-Nada es inocente cuando tiene que ver con ustedes dos

-Uhm…-interrumpió tímidamente Sirius- ¿Le importaría a alguien decirnos que pasó aquí?

Fred y George vieron agradecidamente a Hermione y a Sirius, ya que aparentemente pensaron que acaban de ser salvados de una paliza que iban a recibir.

-Estos dos-dijo Ginny enojada- pensaron que sería divertido jugarnos una inocente broma a Harry y a mí

-Bueno… ¿Qué hicieron? Y ¿Por que están mojados?-pregunto Hermione confundida

-Ellos pusieron un hechizo en mi cama para cuando Harry y yo estuviéramos cerca de ella, nos cayeran globos de agua-dijo Ginny muy enojada

-Hay más-dijo Harry muy enojado-lograron hacer que si Ginny y yo estuviéramos cerca mientras estábamos dentro del cuarto se nos vinieran objetos voladores

-¿En serio?-pregunto Sirius interesado, era obvio que había pensado que había sido una muy buena broma

-Si-dijo Ginny

Hermione pensó en salvar a Fred y a George, pero después pensó como se hubiera sentido si la broma se la hubieran puesto a ella y no pudiera estar cerca de Sirius- Bueno, voy por Sirina-dijo- Diviértanse- dijo mientras jalaba a Sirius fuera de la sala, cuando dijo esto Fred y George la vieron desesperados

-¿Los vamos a dejar solos aquí?-le pregunto Sirius cuando se encontraban fuera del alcance de los gemelos

Hermione le sonrió-¿Qué hubieras sentido si la broma nos la hubieran hecho a nosotros?

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después la cerro-Buen punto-dijo después de pensarlo

Hermione se acerco y lo beso ligeramente- Vamos por nuestra hija y después hacemos algo

Sirius sonrió-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un viaje al Callejón Diagon?

-Ok-aceptó Hermione, viendo como Sirius actuaba sospechosamente, preguntándose que quería en el Callejón Diagon. Sin embargo no lo cuestiono, así se dirigieron a la cocina donde estaba Molly jugando con Sirina

-Hola Molly-dijo Sirius

-Hola queridos ¿Ya terminaron?-pregunto Molly mientras los abrazaba

-No, pero decidimos segur otro día-le informo Hermione

-Si-dijo Sirius son una sonrisa enigmática-estamos cansadísimos, es una actividad muy agotadora, sabes

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, mientras le daba un pisotón a Sirius-Necesitábamos un descanso

Molly sonrió conociendo perfectamente a que se refería Sirius-Los entiendo perfectamente ¿Planean quedarse a cenar?

Hermione volteo a ver a Sirius-Pensábamos ir al Callejón Diagon y comer algo ahí

-Además-sonrió Sirius mientras de fondo se escuchaban unos gritos procedentes de la sala- creo que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer

Molly suspiro cansada al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la sal-Honestamente, creen que algún día sean lo suficientemente maduros para se edad

Sirius sonrió y cargo a Sirina-¿Qué piensas amor¿Quieres ir al Callejón Diagon?

Sirina sonrió felizmente- Tomare eso como un sí-dijo Sirius feliz

Hermione le sonrió-Eso es lo más cercano que obtendrás de ella como un sí

Sirius contuvo la risa al momento en que la voz de Molly se escuchaba en la sala regañándolos por lo que habían hecho-Vamonos antes de que salgamos metidos en este problema

-¿NO crees que deberíamos despedirnos antes de irnos?-pregunto Hermione, viendo la puerta que conducía a la sala

Sirius lo pensó durante un momento-YA NOS VAMOS, LOS VEMOS MAÑANA CHICOS-grito Sirius para después desaparecer rápidamente con Hermione

Llegaron a la puerta trasera del Caldero Chorreante y Sirius toco los ladrillos correctos con su varita. La pared se movió dejando ver la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Sirina empezó a emocionarse al momento en que vio los ladrillos como se movían

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos primero?-pregunto Hermione

Sirius dudo antes de contestarle-Bueno, Sirina y yo tenemos cosas que hacer

Hermione lo vio-Lo que significa que quieres que me desaparezca

Sirius la beso a modo de disculpa-Sólo será por un momento

Hermione movió su cabeza y se dirigió a Flourish & Blotts. Podía escuchar a Sirius reírse a su espalda.

Hermione estaba distraída, sin embargo, al pasar por la nueva tienda mágica de mascotas vio algo que tenía que comprarle a Sirina.

**

* * *

MUCHO MÁS TARDE…**

Hermione estaba sentad en Flourish & Blotts con el señor Flourish, el cual veía su compra fascinado, cuando de pronto Sirius se acerco cargando a Sirina y una gran bolsa llena de regalos. Se congelo cuando vio que era lo que Hermione tenía en los brazos

-No, no, absolutamente no-dijo Sirius al momento de verlo

Hermione lo vio con unos ojitos tristes- Pero Sirius…

-No Hermione-dijo con un tono muy serio

Hermione lo vio desafiante- Quiero que recuerdes que es mi casa

-Nuestra casa-aclaro Sirius

-Yo lo compre, por lo cual técnicamente puedo llevar lo que quiera y no me lo puedes negar. Además tú te fuiste

Sirius la vio incrédulamente y le susurró-Por si no te acuerdas, soy un perro

Hermione le pellizco el cachete amorosamente-Lo se, amor

-Entonces-dijo Sirius

-¿Entonces que?

- Entonteces no puedes llevar esa…esa…cosa a mi casa

-Puedo llevar lo que quiera-dijo Hermione tercamente- Y esta cosa se llama Fluffy

-FLUFFY-grito Sirius enojado

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción-Si, Fluffy ¿Tienes algún problema?

-De hecho, sí

Hermione medio sonrió-¿En serio? Que malo

Sirius abrió la boca impresionado por la actitud que estaba tomando Hermione-Hermione

Hermione rodó sus ojos-Oh no, Hermione, no. Además si no lo has notado, tu hija ya se encariño con el nuevo miembro de la familia

Sirius la vio incrédulamente- No hay manera que esa cosa sea parte de nuestra familia

Hermione lo vio moviendo la cabeza- Sirius, por favor, es solo un gatito

* * *

Sirius seguía en desacuerdo con la pequeña bola de pelos negros, que tenía Hermione en sus brazos

Hermione rodó los ojos y dijo- Por favor Sirius¿Vas a seguir actuando como un niño de 2 años? Ya tengo un niño en la casa, de verdad no necesito otro

Sirius le contesto- No me estoy comportando como un niño de 2años-dijo enojado viendo al estorbo que había en los brazos de Sirius

Hermione le dijo-Claro que si amor

Sirius cambio su posición y vio la escena que tenía enfrente, mientras veía detenidamente al gato. Hermione se sentó a lado de su hija y le permitió que jugara con el pequeño gato, teniendo cuidado que Fluffy no lastimara a su hija

Sirius murmuro- Esa…esa

Hermione lo vio sobre su hombre-Gato, Sirius, no es tan difícil de recordar

Estaba muy enojado- Esa cosa… ese gato pudo lastimar a nuestra hija

-Lo dudo mucho. Es solo un gatito amor, parece que adora a nuestra hija

-Si, y eso es lo que quiero que pienses. Esta actuando muy inocentemente, esta esperando en momento indicado para atacar-susurro Sirius con miedo a que el gato hiciera lo que el estaba diciendo

Hermione lo vio con cara de confusión-¿En que estas pensando?

-En eso-dijo Sirius mientras señalaba a Fluffy-esta conspirando en contra de nosotros en todo momento. No dudo que se esta riendo de nuestra estupidez

-Solo de la tuya-dijo Hermione un poco molesta tomando a u hija

En ese momento Fluffy trato de subirse al regazo de Hermione, pero al ver esto Sirius hizo un ruido para espantar al animal mientras que lo golpeaba para alejarlo del cuerpo de Hermione, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo

Hermione se paro enojada y le grito-¿Qué demonios tratas hacer?

Sirius la vio y le dijo-Salvándote, por supuesto

Hermione lo vio incrédulamente-De un pequeño gato, que no a de pesar más de 2 kilos y ni siquiera sabe su nombre

-Ehm…

-Sirius

-Si amor

-Lleva a tu hija arriba antes de que yo te lastime-dijo Hermione muy enojada

Sirius contesto inmediatamente-Si amor

Sirius cogio a Sirina y se fue hacia las escaleras para llevar a su hija a su cuna. Vio a Hermione antes de entrar al cuarto-Tienes suerte ¿Lo sabes? No puedes hablar así que no puedes decir cosas estupidas de as cuales de pueden arrepentir después

Cuando Sirius regreso del cuarto de Sirina, Hermione lo vio-No te entiendo, Sirius

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Te gustaba Crookshanks

-Ehm… Crookshanks me ayudo-dio Sirius defendiéndose

-Fluffy es solo un gatito Sirius. Dudo mucho que pueda meterse al cuarto para robar unas contraseñas

Sirius la vio apenado y vio que estaba muy enojado-Perdón

Hermione lo vio- ¿De que?

-Por sobre reaccionar

-De verdad que sobre reaccionaste. Honestamente¿Qué podría hacerme un gatito?

Sirius paso sus brazos por su cintura y la beso con mucha pasión-Prometo no volverlo hacer, pero tienes que cuidarme

Hermione lo vio y levanto su mano y dijo-Lo prometo-dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Sirius y lo acerco a ella- Si no te amara tanto, probablemente ya te habría matado

Sirius sonrió-Entonces es bueno que me ames. Si no mal lo recuerdo te sabes unos cuantos hechizos feos

Hermione se sonrojo- Te lo mereces

Sirius la beso y junto sus frentes-Claro que si corazón

Hermione sonrió enigmáticamente-Solo por eso, hoy no puedes dormir en nuestro cuarto, en lugar dormirás en el sillón

Sirius sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído, mientras tomaba a Hermione por la cintura-De verdad que no era mi intención

Hermione lo vio y dijo-Lo se mi amor

Sirius la agarró rápidamente y la abrazo fuertemente, lo cual provoco que los dos cayeran al suelo, dejando a Hermione sobre Sirius, el cual empezó a hacer cosquillas

-Para…por favor…puedes…quedarte…en…la…cama-dijo Hermione mientras se reía

Sirius paro y sonrió-¿Me lo prometes?

Sirius la abrazó y la empezó a besar, disfrutando mucho el momento

-Voto porque nos saltemos la cena y hagamos uso de la cama-susurro Sirius mientras la besaba

Hermione vio sus profundos ojos azules, llenos de lujuria y le sonrio-Tienes mi voto

* * *

Hermione se acerco más a Sirius, escuchando su respiración mientras dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Se fijo por la ventana y vio la luna llena, Un momento ¿Luna llena?

Se salió de la cama, despertando a Sirius mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana. Escuchaba como la cama se movía, como Sirius se paraba para seguirla

-Hermione-pregunto suavemente-¿Estas bien?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que es luna llena-dijo despacio

-Entonces-pregunto, sin darse cuenta por que estaba reaccionando de esta forma

-No he visto a Remus desde que regrese-agrego, mientras se volteaba a verlo

Sirius camino lo que le faltaba para llegar a ella, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente dijo-Esta en un misión para la Orden en este momento. No creo que regrese hasta dentro de unos días.

-No puedo creer que me había olvidado de él

Sirius le beso la frente y le dijo-Haz tenido muchas cosas en tu cabeza, es comprensible.

Hermione movió su cabeza- Esa no es una excusa. Cuando regrese lo invitare a cenar

Sirius sonrió-Esta bien amor, lo que tu quieras, pero ¿Podrías regresar a la cama?

Hermione sonrió-Siento haber interrumpido tu hermoso sueño

-¿Alguna vez has tratado de ver a Sirina cuando estas muerto?

-¿Sabes cuantas veces me despierto a las dos de la mañana por que escucho que la están matando? Y tengo que trabajar al día siguiente

Sirius sonrió-Esta bien tu ganas

Hermione sonrió y lo beso suavemente-Es lo mejor que puedes creer

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo desear a Hermione, saber que estaba planeando, de pronto sintió como ambos caían al suelo y Sirius encima de ella

-Di lo-dijo Sirius

-NO

-Di lo-repitió Sirius

-Esta bien-dijo Hermione vencida-tu ganas

-¿Y?

-Eres el hombre más guapo del mundo

Sirius sonrió y la beso- Es verdad, lo soy

-¿Un poco vanidoso?-dijo en broma Hermione

-Tu fuiste la que lo dijiste

-Sólo después de ser torturado por ti

-Me amas y lo sabes

Hermione dijo dramáticamente- Que lastima que no me pude enamorar de Remus

-QUE-grito Sirius

Hermione se rió mientras Sirius se levantaba y se transformaba en Padfoot, el cual empezó a lamerle la cara

-Ugh! Sirius, quitate tienes aliento de perro-dijo Hermione divertida

Sirius se volvió a transformar mientras cruzaba los brazos y ponía pucheros, como un niño de 2 años

Hermione sonrió-Creo que ya habíamos dicho que solo queríamos tener un niño en la casa

-No me estoy comportándome como un niño de 2 años

Hermione empezó a reírse-Claro que no querido-Hermione se acerco y le tendió la mano. Sirius la vio con cara de desconfianza-¿Vienes a dormir o no?

Sirius se sentó y la vio esperando alguna iniciativa. Hermione le sonrió en forma seductiva- Si vienes a dormir como un niño bueno recibirás una recompensa

Sirius sonrió-¿recompensa¿De que tipo?

Hermione le sonrió y se le acerco, para empezar a susurrarle todas las cosas que le haría. Sirius inmediatamente se levanto, cargándola para llevarla a su cama.

* * *

Hermione tacho el último libro de la lista, había estado haciendo el inventario de la tienda desde hacía más de una hora y media. Definitivamente no era un trabajo divertido.

Al momento de salir del cuarto en donde se encontraba se encontró a Ron en el escritorio. Hermione sonrió ya que lo vio leyendo el nuevo libro de los Chudley Cannons, en el cual te explicaba todo del equipo, desde que se formaron hasta la victoria que habían recibido el año pasado.

-Hola Ron-dijo provocando que dejara su interesante lectura- ¿Cómo estas?

-Perfectamente. Acabo de salir de trabajar y se me hizo buena idea venir a saludarte ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Ron felizmente

-Muy bien, bueno lo bien que se puede estar después de hacer el inventario

Ron gruño-Eso suena aburrido

-Lo es-dijo Hermione

-Entonces ¿Cuándo sales?-pregunto Ron viendo su reloj

-De hecho, como en 5 minutos, tengo que salir corriendo porque tengo que llegar a un lugar ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Claro me encantaría. ¿Por qué necesitas ir?

-Sirius me mando una nota, en donde me decía que me quería enseñar algo-dijo Hermione

-¿En serio?-dijo Ron-lo vi hace como una hora y no me dijo nada

-No tengo idea sobre que quiere enseñarme-dijo Hermione

-A lo mejor es privado-dijo Ron-no creo que sea buena idea ir contigo

-No, esta bien, no creo que le importe

-¿Segura?

-Segura, probablemente es una tontería

-Que tal si no

Hermione negó y le sonrió- ¿Cómo esta Luna?

-Tan extraña como siempre-bromeo Ron-Pero la sigo amando a pesar de eso

-Se ven tan lindos juntos, nunca imagine que iban a acabar juntos. A veces me doy cuenta de todas las cosas que me perdí mientras no estuve-dijo Hermione

-Pero ganaste mucho-dijo Ron alegremente- Si no hubieras viajado en el tiempo, nunca habrías conocido a Sirius y por lo tanto nunca te hubieras enamorado. Y nunca hubieras tenido a Sirina

Hermione sonrió- No cambiaria a ninguno de los dos por nada del mundo. Nunca imagine que pudiera estar así de feliz. Creo que la guerra nos afecto un poco a todos

-Pero ya se acabo

-Si, se termino. Aunque siguen sueltos unos cuantos seguidores de Voldemort

-Siempre habrá personas malas Hermione-le informo Ron

-Lo se-murmuro-Oh mira es hora de irme ¿Estas listo?

-Cuando quieras

Juntos, salieron hacia el Callejón Diagon, dirigiéndose hacia donde Hermione se había quedo de ver con Sirius. Hablaron sobre los hechos comunes de cada día. Hermione le contó con mucha gracia la escena del gatito asesino que Sirius había hecho.

Varias personas se paraban para platicar con ellos. Muchas de esas personas eran gente que Hermione no había visto desde su 6 año. Muchos habían cambiado tanto que Ron tenía que decirle quienes eran. Era sorprendente para Hermione darse cuenta como las cosas habían cambiado durante el tiempo que no había estado.

Finalmente llegaron donde se había quedado de ver con Sirius, pero por extraño que pareciera no estaba. Solamente se encontraba una figura solitaria y negra.

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Hermione antes de que pudiera decir alguna advertencia, una figura le quito su varita. Una luz verde acababa de salir de una varita directamente al pecho de Ron

* * *

Snape corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, su gran túnica negra se ondeaba con el aire según iba acelerando el paso.

El dijo "Dulce de limón" mucho antes de estar enfrente de la gárgola de piedra. Cuando entro se encontró con las puertas abiertas, las cuales las abrió fuertemente sin importarle las mirabas que recibió de la gente del ministerio que se encontraba dentro.

-¿Severus?-le pregunto Dumbledore

-Albus tenemos un problema

Dumbledore tomo su cabeza en sus manos y dijo- Me temí que esto podría pasar

* * *

Hermione vio como el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo pelirrojo estaba tirado en el suelo. Se quedo ahí paralizada, sorprendida

Ella recuperó sus sentidos al momento en que vio una figura acercándosele. Ella giro a su alrededor, preponiéndose perderlo de vista, cuando logro escaparse de esa figura apreció una segunda figura. Finalmente apareció una tercera dejándola sin posibilidades de escapatoria

Lucho lo más que pudo contra de ellos, pero por más que tratara ellos eran mucho más grandes y fuertes que ella. En su pánico, olvido que tenía su varita en el bolsillo. De repente, una de las figuras que la cubrían la golpeo, mientras que la otra le quitaba la varita y Hermione vio muy asustado como una luz rojo fue enviada a ella. Entonces, todo estaba negro.

* * *

Sirius escucho un "crack" proveniente de la sala, lo cual significaba que alguien se acaba de aparecer. Dejo a Sirina en su cuna y se dirigió a la sala- ¿Hermione?-pregunto al entrar

No era Hermione

-Sirius-dijo Harry, el cual se veía muy triste, según su padrino

-¿Harry?-pregunto Sirius preocupándose por la cara de su ahijado. Se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Dumbledore me acaba de mandar una nota-dijo Harry

-¿Una nota¿Qué paso?

Harry dudo- Hay junta en una hora

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto de nuevo Sirius, estaba empezándose a preocupar porque Hermione no había regresado a casa todavía

-Um…-trataba de decir Harry, el cual se veía que le estaba costando trabajo decir lo que venía a contarle a su padrino-Hermione y Ron estaban caminado en el Callejón Diagon por alguna razón cuando ellos… ellos…

-¿Ellos que?-pregunto Sirius impacientemente, quería saber que le había pasado a Hermione

-Fueron atacados

-¿Atacados¿Por quien¿Están bien?

Harry tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando fue a ver a su padrino- Ron esta muerto

Sirius dio un paso para tras impresionado-¿Muerto?-dijo sorprendido- Y ¿Hermione?

Harry movió su cabeza- No sabemos

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabemos?

-No la encontramos-dijo Harry

Sirius quería romper algo, vio a su ahijado el cual se veía que estaba afectado por esto. Había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos y el otro estaba desaparecido

Sirius tomo su chamarra del respaldo de una silla. El no se iba a quedar sentado como un buen perro, esperando a que regresaran y le dijeran donde buscarla, no, el no pensaba de esa forma

-¿Adonde vas?-le pregunto Harry

Sirius se paro en la puerta- Cuida a Sirina por mí

-¿A dónde vas?-le grito Harry

Sirius lo vio tristemente- La perdí una vez, no la puedo perder de nuevo, no cuando puedo hacer algo para evitarlo

Después ya se había ido.

* * *

Harry camino por la Mansión Black con Sirina en sus brazos y una maleta llena de las cosas que la bebe podrían necesitar. Todos los que se encontraban ahí voltearon a verlos, viendo de Sirina a él, preguntándose ¿Dónde esta Sirius?

-¿Harry?-le pregunto Dumbledore viéndolo sorprendido-¿Dónde esta Sirius?

Harry se mordió el labio de abajo, el cual era un tick nervioso que había obtenido gracias a la guerra, mientras veía a su mentor a los ojos-Fue a buscarla

Los ojos de Dumbledore reflejaron tristeza- Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Pobre chico, ya la perdió una vez, era lógico que no quería que lo volviera a pasar

-¿Harry?-le pregunto Ginny mientras le tomaba una mano-¿Quieres que yo cuide a Sirina?

Harry asintió y le paso a la pequeña a su novia. Había estado callada desde que Harry la había recogido, como si pudiera sentir la situación por la que estaba pasando. Al momento en que Harry se la paso a Ginny, Sirina empezó a llorar

-Se ve como si supiera con quien la dejo encargada su papa-dijo una voz desde la puerta

Harry volteo a ver al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, creo que a todos les causo un poco de suspenso el hecho de que nuestro querido Ron se muriera, lo siento pero es parte de la trama.

Desde este capitulo las cosas se pondrán muy buenas¿Quién creen que es la persona de la puerta¿Hermione seguirá viva? Hagan sus apuestas jeje

Bueno para que vayan teniendo una idea de que es lo que les espera en el próximo capitulo aquí les dejo unos spoilers:

_-SOLO HAS COMPLICADO LAS COSAS IDIOTA! No quería alertar a Dumbledore, de seguro para esta hora ya sabe todo. El plan era llevarse a la mujer y no levantar sospechas. Acabas de arruinar todos los planes de los ataques que teníamos_

_Harry vio al hombre- Yeah¿Y como sabes tú de Sirina?_

_-Parece ser, que durante los pasados 3 meses, personas desconocidas para nosotros han estado tramando esto. Estábamos a punto de recibir noticias sobre estas juntas secretas, pero ocurrió el accidente de la Señorita Granger. Parece ser que el Señor Weasley estaba en el lugar equivocado y a la hora equivocada, el no era el objetivo-dijo Dumbledore mientras los sollozos de Molly se escuchaban_

…_Sigamos teniendo la esperanza de que siga teniendo una madre_

_-Tenemos que ser fuerte por el Ginny, tenemos que ser fuertes por todos, en especial por Sirina…_

_-¿Tu crees…tu crees que estamos apunto de comenzar otra guerra?-le pregunto despacio. Tenía miedo de la respuesta que iba a recibir._

CHA CHA CAN… bueno el próximo capitulo va a estar bueno, no se lo pierdan. Nos vemos pronto

No olviden dejar sus opiniones


	17. Chapter 17

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 17._

-¿La tienes?

Colagusano dijo rápidamente-Si mi señor

-¿Esta viva?

-Si, mi señor

El nuevo señor oscuro estudio la cara del hombre que tenia enfrente-Hay algo que no me estas diciendo Colagusano

Colagusano empezó a decir nerviosamente-EH… bueno hubo un pequeño problema

-¿Problema?-dijo el Lord-¿Qué tipo de problema?

-Bueno, no estaba sola

-¿Con quien estaba?

-Con uno de sus amigos de la escuela, Ron… Ron Weasley-susurró Colagusano

-Ron Weasley eh. Sorprendente…continúa

-Bueno se metió, entonces tuve que matarlo

Los ojos del Lord lo vieron con mucho enojo-¿Cómo?

-Lo mate, mi señor

El Lord se paro-QUE

-Tenía que hacerlo mi señor, habría complicado las cosas-dijo Colagusano en forma de disculpa

-SOLO HAS COMPLICADO LAS COSAS IDIOTA! No quería alertar a Dumbledore, de seguro para esta hora ya sabe todo. El plan era llevarse a la mujer y no levantar sospechas. Acabas de arruinar todos los planes de los ataques que teníamos

Colagusano se hizo más pequeño si eso era posible-Mi señor, tenemos los reportes en donde se nos dice que Dumbledore ya sospechaba

-¿Ya sospechaba? Bueno, ahora ya no tiene ninguna duda. Tenía que haberlo sabido, contigo no se puede contra ni siquiera con algo tan insignificante como esto. Siempre arruinas hasta los planes más simples

-Lo siento tanto mi señor, yo no quería

-SILENCIO-grito el Señor oscuro mientras sacaba su varita de metal, le sonrió en forma maliciosa al hombre que tenía enfrente-Ahora Colagusano, creo que no querías que esto pasara…

-Pero…pero-empezó a decir Colagusano con la cara blanco del pánico que sentía

-NO puedo dejar pasar esto sin un castigo

Mi señor, por favor, se lo suplico

El señor oscuro lo vio- Suplicar muestra signo de debilidad, de seguro sabes eso. _Crucio_

Mientras los gritos de dolor de Colagusano se escuchaban por toda la cueva, una figura encapuchada con los ojos llenos de odio, se encontraba sentado en la esquina de un obscuro bar, escuchando la conversación que giraba alrededor de é, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, algo que sirviera para su búsqueda. El extraño tomo un gran vaso de Whiskey de fuego en sus manos antes de escuchar la conversación de un hombre llamado Goyle y el otro Kingston

* * *

Harry volteo a ver al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Soy parte de la orden Potter-dijo Snape, con su usual tono de voz

Harry vio al hombre- Yeah¿Y como sabes tú de Sirina?

Snape vio a Tonks-Si quieres mantener un secreto ten cuidado a quien se lo dices

Tonks se sonrojo y vio al suelo- Lo siento

Snape la ignoro y siguió viendo a Harry- Entonces, Black ha creído que puede arreglar todo el sólo. ¿No ha aprendido que sus acciones lo único que hacen es perjudicarnos?

Si no fuera porque Sirina estaba en sus brazos, Harry se hubiera ido contra su antiguo maestro de Pociones-¿Por qué no te vas a hacer algo útil en lugar de estar diciendo cosas contra Sirius?

Snape contesto- Si, pero sería una lastima que Sirius se muriera ¿NO?

Por el tono que uso, Harry no le quedo duda que Snape podría hacer algo para provocar esto, pero antes que Harry le pudiera contestar una tercera voz se escucho

-Ahora Severus, Sirius es un gran hombre y nadie merece morir-dijo la voz calmada y cansada de Dumbledore- Te necesitamos si queremos descubrir quien esta detrás de esto y de esta forma salvar a Hermione y a Sirius

Snape gruño ante la mención de Sirius, lo cual Harry no paso por desapercibido-¿Por qué estas aquí si quieres que Sirius se muera?-dijo Harry muy enojado

Snape dijo- NO me importa la vida de Sirius, Potter, pero la señorita Granger me ayudo una vez y trato de pagarle ese favor

Harry abrió la boca para conocer ese favor que le hizo a Snape cuando Dumbledore los callo y les pidió a todos su atención

-Bueno, como todos saben, a habido una taque hace unas horas. Contra el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger. Me da mucha lastima decir que el Señor Weasley no salió con vida. Sin embargo, la condición de la Señorita Granger es desconocida por el momento. Por desgracia, el Señor Black ha decido ir a buscarla solo. Tenemos que temer por lo peor. No sabes quien esta detrás de estos ataques ni sus motivos.

-Parece ser, que durante los pasados 3 meses, personas desconocidas para nosotros han estado tramando esto. Estábamos a punto de recibir noticias sobre estas juntas secretas, pero ocurrió el accidente de la Señorita Granger. Parece ser que el Señor Weasley estaba en el lugar equivocado y a la hora equivocada, el no era el objetivo-dijo Dumbledore mientras los sollozos de Molly se escuchaban

-¿Crees que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado esta de vuelta Albus?-pregunto Emmeline Vance tímidamente desde una de las esquinas del cuarto

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza- No, mi querida mujer, Voldemort esta muerto-algunos temblaron al escuchar ese nombre, sin importar que estuviera muerto- Parece ser, creo, que alguien esta tratando de rehacer todo lo que dejo Voldemort

-¿Pero quien?-pregunto Molly, la cual tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

Dumbledore dijo- Eso, todavía no lo se, pero ya tengo mis sospechosos

-¿Quién?-preguntaron casi la mayoría de los presentes

Dumbledore levanto la mano para pedir silencio- NO quiero empezar a culpar a alguien cuando no tengo pruebas. Hasta que no obtengamos más información, me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es especular

-Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Hermione?-pregunto Harry, el cual se escuchaba un poco temeroso

Dumbledore lo vio- De la misma manera que obteníamos información cuando Voldemort estaba vivo, con espías

Harry vio a Snape- Entonces ¿Aquí es donde tu entras?

-Todavía no tengo las conexiones… aún, entonces no se quien es el que manda-dijo Snape- Pero si tengo conexiones, que me están pasando otro tipo de información

-Con lo cual supiste del ataque-termino Harry por él

Snape asintió

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Harry viendo a Dumbledore

-Buscar-dijo simplemente Dumbledore

Harry lo vio sorprendido ¿Buscar¿Eso era todo? Que gran plan-Buscar-repitió sorprendido

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente- Me temo que hasta que no tengamos más información no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer

Harry lo vio, sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón. Después de todo ¿Cuándo se equivocaba? Sirina empezó a moverse en sus brazos, empezando a llorar-Tengo… que llevar a Sirina a la cama. Necesita dormir un poco

Después de Harry desapareció por las escaleras, Snape vio al director-Necesita a su madre

Dumbledore asintió rápidamente, después vio a Snape con unas lagrimas en los ojos-Esperemos que siga teniendo madre

* * *

-Mantente callada Tonks-gruño Moody, cuyo ojo mágico daba vueltas como loco, buscando alguita pista o a alguien. Harry, Tonks, Moody, Emmeline y Bill estaban buscando pistas en un bosque en donde había rumores que había actividad de mortifagos.

-Ojoloco, no veo nada-dijo Tonks

-Por supuesto que no vez nada-gruño Moody-¿Puedes ver a través de los árboles? Creo que no así que mantente callada hasta que compruebe que no hay nadie aquí

Tonks hizo una mueca al momento en que Moody se volteo- Vi eso

-¿Nada Alastor?-pregunto rápidamente Emmeline

-No-murmuro-nada. Pero eso no significa que caminemos sin tener unas cuantas precauciones-dijo mientras veía como Tonks saltaba-Recuerden

-VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE-terminaron Harry y Tonks por é

Moody movió su cabeza susurrando algo como- Los jóvenes de estos días… no respetan

Se movió en silencio, bueno lo más silencioso que se puede con un pierna de metal, en el bosque, tratando de evitar las cosas que no veían. Los otros los seguían sin cuestionar, siguiendo su paso, vigilando los lados por si hubiera alguna señal de ataque

Sólo se habían movido como 30 metros con un paso muy lento. Todos tenían sus varitas afuera, viendo si no les llegaba un visitante sorpresa

De repente- Er… perdón por eso-murmuro Tonks rompiendo un pedazo de tronco

-TONKS-susurraron furiosamente Emmeline y Moody. Harry y Bill sólo movieron la cabeza

-No puedo evitarlo-respondió inmediatamente, tratando de defenderse- Soy torpe, esta en mis genes

Cuando Harry vio que Moody iba a regañarla decidió ayudarla- Creo que lo mejor es que sigamos moviéndonos por si alguien nos hubiera escuchado-sugirió

Los ojo mágico de Moody se movió y dijo-Buen pensado Potter. Vamos

Todos siguieron a su líder, pero ahora con más cuidado. En especial Tonks.

Harry se paro y se encontraba justo a lado de Moody, todos los demás tuvieron que detenerse también-NO creo que este aquí

Moody se volteo a verlo- ¿Por qué dices eso Potter?

-Yo solo… tengo la sensación que este no es el lugar-murmuro, ya que había sentido como si le apretaran el estomago desde que habían dado su primer paso en ese bosque

-No poder seguir tus sentimientos Harry-dijo Emmeline- tenemos que buscar en este bosque. Hay un rumor…

-El rumor pudo ser causado para traernos a propósito aquí-dijo Harry impacientemente

-Da lo mismo-dijo Emmeline

Bill vio seriamente a Harry y dijo- Vean a lo mejor Harry tiene razón. Quiero decir, que tal si el Señor oscuro o como se quiera llamar ahora, no creo que quiera que sepamos de el tan pronto. Querría corregir el error tratando de cubrir todas las posibles pistas para que no lo encontremos, este no puede ser el lugar correcta hubiera sido muy fácil

El ojo de Moody se empezó a mover como nunca- Ese el algo que no podemos saber, estoy de acuerdo, pero tenemos ordenes que…

De repente se callo y les ordeno a todos que se agacharan, que se escondieran tras cualquier cosa que podría cubrirlos. Se escuchaban a lo lejos, el sonido de pisadas y el sonido de las hojas al crujir, alguien se estaba acercando, y cada vez más rápido….

* * *

-Sh, por favor, no llores-le decía Ginny a Sirina, la cual no dejaba de llorar. Poniendo a Ginny histérica ya que no estaba acostumbrada de tratar con bebes- Oh por favor Sirina, por favor

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Molly entrando al cuarto que era temporalmente el de Sirina

Ginny la vio agradecida y le paso la bebe a su mama- No deja de llorar, no se que tiene

-¿Ya la cambiaste?

-Si

-¿Le diste de comer?

-Si

-¿Trataste que tomara una siesta?

-Si, SHH vamos ya no llores-decía Ginny

-¿La arrullaste?

-SI MAMA

Molly estudio a la bebe en sus brazos-Debe extrañar a sus padres

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Ginny desesperada

Molly movió tristemente su cabeza-NO lo se, honestamente, no lo sé

Ginny se mordió el labio de abajo y vio a su mama-¿Tu crees…tu crees que Hermione y Sirius estén bien?

Una lágrima se escapo de los ojos de Molly-Solo podemos desear que todo este bien, Ginny

Ginny vio desafiante a su mama-Pero no podemos conformarnos con eso

-Ginny

-No-protesto Ginny-Me niego a pensar lo peor. Tienen que estar bien. Deben de estar bien. A lo mejor Sirius ya la encontró y están juntos. A lo mejor Hermione se escapo y encontró a Sirius y están de regreso. A lo mejor…

Con el miedo que sentía Ginny se dio cuenta de que tan imposible podía ser cada una de las soluciones que había dado. Se callo al suelo, con lágrimas por los ojos. Sintió como su mama se sentaba junto de ella, Sirina había dejado de llorar, mientras que su mama la abrazaba

-Tenemos que ser fuerte por el Ginny, tenemos que ser fuertes por todos, en especial por Sirina. Ella no tiene la edad suficiente para entender que es lo que esta pasando, estoy segura que tiene la idea que nunca va a volver a ver a sus papas. Tenemos que cuidarla

Ginny asintió tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que tenía en su casa-Es sólo que esto es muy duro

-Lo se bebe, lo se, pero todo va a estar bien al final, ya lo veras

-Lo extraño mama-Dijo Ginny mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su madre y sentía unas lágrimas de ella

-Yo también, querida, yo también

El sonido de la puerta de enfrente rompió el silencio que reinaba en esa casa. Ginny tomo su varita, Dumbledore les había advertido sobre que se tenían que proteger más que nunca ya que no sabían quien era su enemigo. Caminando lentamente bajo las escaleras. Su boca se abrió al ver quien esta parado ahí, era…

* * *

Sirius se sentó a lado del árbol, tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido que indicara movimiento. La lluvia caía constantemente a la tierra, lo cual formaba un hermosa danza para todos los animales, excepto para él Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente mientras que la lluvia empapa sus huesos. Pero eso no haría que detuviera su búsqueda.

Él había seguido a los dos mortifagos que había espiado en el bar. Los dos eran unos idotas por hablar en público, pensó Sirius. Pero gracias a eso podría encontrar a Hermione y Sirius se negaba a perder las esperanzas.

Los había estado siguiendo desde que salieron del bar. Los había seguido hasta un pueblo muggle. Le parecía muy familiar pero Sirius no tenía tiempo para recordar donde lo había visto antes. Tenía que mantener su mente enfocada en su objetivo.

Habían desaparecido dentro de una pequeña cueva desde hacía un tiempo y no habían salido. Sirius espero pacientemente, pero después decidió transformarse en Canuto para que de esta manera fuera más susceptible a los sonidos que se podrían producir dentro de la cueva.

Se habían mantenido en su forma animaga desde hacía un buen rato. Trato de escuchar más…si, estaban platicando, aunque apenas eran como susurros.

Una risa se escucho, la cual provenía dentro de la cueva, y que hizo que la espina dorsal de Sirius temblara. Decidió acercarse un poco más…

* * *

Las flamas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, mientras que el humo escapaba por la chimenea. El director de Hogwarts estaba cansado, estaba sentado en una gran silla, con la cabeza en sus manos, mirando el fuego, pero no viéndolo. La batalla pasada lo había acabado, ahora por fin la edad le esta haciendo juegos pesados. Pero tenía que luchar, tenía que luchar una vez más.

Dumbledore movió su cabeza tratando de sacarlo del trance. No podía perder la concentración en estos momentos. Hermione y Sirius estaban en problemas. Los tenía que encontrar

Un pequeño ruido se escucho detrás de la puerta, Dumbledore sonrió. Estaba esperando esto

-Pase-dijo con la voz tranquila

La puerta se abrió-¿Albus?-le pregunto Snape mientras entraba silenciosamente al cuarto. Vio el cuarto y encontró al director sentado enfrente del fuego

-Pasa mi niño, toma asiento-dijo Dumbledore señalando la silla que se encontraba a su lado

Snape camino a la silla y tomo asiento. Ninguno hablo por un rato. Dumbledore continúo viendo el fuego mientras que Snape estudiaba a su mentor, también conocido como uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos

-No mi niño-dijo Dumbledore gentilemte, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Snape-NO soy el mejor. Ese titulo hay que guardárselo para alguien más

Snape movió sus ojos con confusión-¿Quién?

Por primera vez desde Snape había entrado a este cuarto, Dumbledore lo miro-Harry

-¿Potter?-dijo Snape en shock- No veo nada especial en el-añadió, en este momento se veía claro el odio que le tenía al pequeño mago

Dumbledore dijo-Lo verás. Lo único que necesita es creer en él y así superara a cualquier mago. Tiene más poder del que se imagina

-¿Qué tipo de poderes?-pregunto curioso Snape

-Poderes que solo tienen los grandes. Poderes que podrían resultar peligrosos si no sabe como controlarlos. Poderes que ayudaran a la luz a prevalecer

Dumbledore se quedo así unos momentos, acariciándose su larga barba. Y entonces dijo, casi para él- Pero primero, necesita entender. Solo entendiendo encontrara el camino

Snape lo vio extrañamente pero no le dijo nada al Viejo director. Sabía que nunca iba a recibir una respuesta directa de él. En lugar…

-¿Albus?

-Si Severus

-¿Tu crees…tu crees que estamos apunto de comenzar otra guerra?-le pregunto despacio. Tenía miedo de la respuesta que iba a recibir.

-Me temo que sí-contesto Dumbledore con miedo en su voz

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Primero alertaremos al ministerio. Kingsley Shacklebolt va a ser mucho más cooperativo que Cornelius acerca este tema. Y después necesitamos alguna gente que nos respalde

-¿Cuántas?

-Lo más que podamos. No conocemos al enemigo, ni sabes cuantos aliados tiene. Tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor

Dumbledore suspiro-Si no hubiéramos perdido Minerva en la batalla pasada

Snape asintió- No tengo la confianza que tenía con Voldemort

-Tengo confianza en ti-dijo Dumbledore

El silencio volvió a la sala, ambos viendo la danza que hacían las flamas. Ambos pensando que le depararía la mundo mágico sin decir sus miedo en voz alta.

Finalmente Dumbledore cambio su vista de las flamas a su profesor de Pociones-Ve a la cama. Va a pasar tiempo hasta que alguno de nosotros obtengamos alguna noticia y tu vas a necesitar estar bien descansado para lo que se aproxima en los próximos días

Snape asintió y se paro de su asiento- Tu también deberías dormir un poco Albus

-Lo haré cuando sea el tiempo correcto. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Albus

Dumbledore escucho el "click" de la puerta cerrándose después de que saliera Severus. Después volvio a pensar. Esa noche no podía darse el lujo de dormir.

Un pequeño y suave "peck" loa lento. Tomo su varita como modo de protección y vio a causante del sonido. Vio una gran lechuza negra sentada en la ventana, con una letra atada en la pata

Dumbledore camino hacía la ventana y dejo pasar a la lehuza, La acerco suavemente a él y le quito la carta de su pata y dejo la ventan abierta para que saliera. Dumbledore vio la letra que no le era nada familiar. La cual estaba escrita en sangre y decía…

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_

_Oficina del Director_

Con cuidado, abrió la carta dejando que cayera su contenido- Lo cual provoco un pequeño grito del director

* * *

Hermione se trato de mover de la silla, pero estaba atada a la pared. Lo cual no dejaba ni una oportunidad de escapar

El lugar en donde estaba era muy pequeño con una pequeña luz, dándole la exacta para que pudiera ver que había a su alrededor. Un gran gotera que había en la esquina hacía que el lugar tuviera ese horrible olor a humedad, y ese sonido que después de un rato llego a hartarla.

Hermione grito y empezó a patear el suelo. NO sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, estaba cansada, tenía hambre y estaba muy asustada. Quería saber porque estaba ahí y quieren demonios se había atrevido a hacer lo que había hecho. Y quienes eran ese par de idotas que venían cada rato a decirle cosas estupidas.

Quería a alguien inteligente con quien hablar, ni siquiera se molestaba en hablarles a quines iban a su celda. Además que dudaba que entendieran otra palabra que no estuviera compuesta por dos sílabas.

Movió su cabeza y escucho pasos en el pasillo. Se estaban acercando. Espero pacientemente…

-¿Estas bien ahí?- una voz ronca le dijo desde afuera

-Oh, si claro, estoy perfectamente, estoy muy contenta de ser sentada cerca de una gotera-dijo Hermione en forma sarcástica

-Si como sea-contesto el hombre, lo cual hizo que Hermione gruño ¿Que tan estupida era esa gente?

Los sonidos de pasos se volvieron a escuchar en el pasillo, lejos de la celda. Hermione entro en desesperación ¿Dónde estaba?

Sus ojos le dolían de cansancio, su cabeza le daba vueltas…estaba tan cansada

-DESPIERTA-le grito una áspera voz, sacando a Hermione de sus sueños

Ella miro a la persona que le había gritado. La voz le recordaba a la de Crabbe- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo en forma sarcástica Hermione

-Me puede ayudar si se levanta-gruño el hombre

Con gran resolución Hermione se paro muy lentamente, para hacer enojar al hombre, después de de un rato Hermione se paro-¿Algo más?

El hombre le enseño los dientes. Hermione se dio cuenta que el hombre era mucho más grande de lo que ella pensaba. El color de su piel era como pálido y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción. Tenía muy poco pelo

-Tienes visitas

Hermione rodó sus ojos ¿Una visita¿Quién podría ser?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta mientras se abría. Una figura apareció, iluminado por la luz de las antorchas del pastillo. Mientras que caminaba hacia ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más para tratar de ver la cara de su secuestrador-¿Tu..tu¿Eres el nuevo Señor Oscuro?

La figura sonrió-Si, Hermione, lo soy ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Hermione movió su cabeza lentamente deseando que existiera una manera de escapar-No…tú estas muerto-susurro

El sonrió- NO Hermione, estoy muy vivo y tengo un pequeño regalo para ti

El indico hacia la puerta en donde dos idiotas, los cuales habían sido los que la habían estado checando cada día, dejaron entrar a alguien. Los ojos de Hermione se hicieron más grandes y dejo de respirar, no podía ser era…

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, JAJA, este capitulo estuvo muy bueno, jeje ya supimos que Hermione si esta viva, pero nos queda por descubrir quien secuestro a Hermione, quien entro a la Mansión Black, jeje muchas dudas.

Me lamento informarles que solo quedan 4 capítulos para que esta historia termine, pero eso no importa en estos momentos, mejor los dejo con unos pequeños spoilers del siguiente capitulo.

_Harry movió la cabeza-No, sólo son mortifagos, estaban hablando sobre conseguir más seguidores_

_-¿Hermione?-repitió Remus-Ya regreso_

_-Bueno Albus-dijo Snape despacio- es por eso por lo que regrese. Creo saber quien es el nuevo Señor Oscuro_

_-No me importa que me hagas a mi-dijo Hermione-solo no toques a mi hija_

_Eso es todo por esta vez, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto_

No olviden sus comentarios


	18. Chapter 18

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 18._

NOTA: lo que esta en negritas sucedió en el pasado

Nos quedamos es:

_**El indico hacia la puerta en donde dos idiotas, los cuales habían sido los que la habían estado checando cada día, dejaron entrar a alguien. Los ojos de Hermione se hicieron más grandes y dejo de respirar, no podía ser era…**_

* * *

Los pasos apurados del grupo se podían escuchar detrás de los árboles y arbustos, intentando ocultare. Ojoloco les dio la señal a Harry y a Bill, los cuales inmediatamente se ocultaron debajo de sus capas de invisibilidad. Lo siguieron a una distancia segura, teniendo lista sus varitas por si alguna sorpresa se presentaba. 

Las figuras se acercaron a una cueva y los dos miembros de la Orden se escondieron detrás del árbol para observar al hombre. Caminaban en silencio en la cueva en donde los hombres habían desaparecido y de pronto escucharon una risa que esta dentro de la cueva.

De repente Bill le dio un codazo a Harry

-¿Qué?-susurro Harry

Bill señalo el otro lado de la cueva donde un perro negro se encontraba mirándolos. El perro intentaba acercarse a la cueva.

Harry sonrió e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que perro era. Con pasos rápidos, logro poner al perro debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. El perro se convirtió en humano-¿Por qué me detuviste?-pregunto rápidamente un tono enojado en su voz

-Te detuve porque de seguro te hubieran capturado si no lo haces con precaución-respondió Harry enojado-Tu forma animaga no es un precisamente un secreto

-¿Quién dice que me hubieran capturado?- contesto Sirius

-¿Quién dice que no te hubieran capturado?-respondió Harry

Bill apareció detrás de ellos-Escuchen, suena como si estuvieran en una especie de junta. A lo mejor pueden dejar su pelea para después y tratar de meternos con las capas de invisibilidad

Harry le echo un vistazo a su padrino el cual miraba como si estuvieran planeando algo y lo dejan afuera- Si-contesto- sueña como un plan

-Seguro-dijo Sirius-vamos

Sirius se mantuvo debajo de la capa de Harry y se formo un gran silencio mientras caminaba hacia la cueva. Encontraron un cuarto muy grande en donde se encontraban como 10 hombres encapuchados reunidos alrededor de una fogata. Se estaban riendo sobre una historia que alguno de ellos se encontraba contándoles

-Como sea-dijo una figura- les dimos el susto de su vida en Derbyshire y le dije eres un tonto si piensas pelear contra de nosotros y el muy imbecil pensó que podría hechizarnos. Él y su maldita varita hicieron que la mitad de la casa estallara

Otra ronda de carcajadas salieron de las figuras-Entonces Conley-pregunto otra figura- ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos con los otros?

-Cuando él nos llame-contesto otra figura-Reconozco que no creo que pase mucho tiempo para eso. Después de ataque fallido de esa sangre sucia y el otro muchacho. Se supone que nada más iban por la mujer pero el hombre estaba con ella. Destruyeron todos los planes del Señor Oscuro tenía, como era de esperarse se enojo mucho pero con su reciente premio –dijo en broma, lo cual a todos les causo risa- formo otro plan. Esperemos que ese estupidos no nos arruinen los planes esta vez

-¿Qué quería él de la sangre sucia?-dijo la primera figura, el cual estaba contando la historia

La figura que asumieron era Conley dijo- No dijo pero estaba muy decidido en tenerla. No cuestionamos sus planes. La quiere por algún motivo

Harry vio a Sirius el cual estaba parado a su lado, apretando sus puños a su lado. Su cara parecía rígida y veía fijamente a las figuras que se encontraban alrededor del fuego

Bill empujo ligeramente a Harry indicándole la salida. Harry le hizo una señal a Sirius sobre la puerta. Sirius no discutió y salieron

Solamente cuando se encontraban con los otros miembros de la Orden y lejos de la cueva se quitaron las capas. Los otros miembros vieron asombrados a Sirius.

-¿Sirius?-pregunto Tonks¿Que estas hacienda aquí?

-Buscando a Hermione-respondió secamente – He estado siguiendo a dos tipos desde que habían dejado el bar del pueblo

-¿Estaba ahí?- pregunto Emmeline

Harry movió la cabeza- No, solamente mortifagos. Estuvieron hablando de conseguir nuevos seguidores

Bill negó y hablo- También estuvieron hablando sobre la muerte de mi hermano. Como sospechamos, su asesinato no estaba planeado, ellos sólo querían a Hermione

-¿Pero por que?-pregunto despacio Sirius y todos lo vieron

-Bueno no podemos quedarnos aquí y arriesgarnos a que nos atrapen-dijo Ojoloco- regresemos al cuartel general, tu también Sirius, y decirle a Dumbledore que encontramos

Todos movieron la cabeza, Sirius también y se aparecieron de nuevo en la Mansión Black, y cuando entraron se encontraron con un visitante sorpresa en la casa

-¿Sirius?-pregunto el Hombre

**

* * *

El sonido de la puerta de enfrente rompió el silencio que reinaba en esa casa. Ginny tomo su varita, Dumbledore les había advertido sobre que se tenían que proteger más que nunca ya que no sabían quien era su enemigo. Caminando lentamente bajo las escaleras. Su boca se abrió al ver quien esta parado ahí, era… **

-¿Profesor Lupin?-pregunto Ginny, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara

-Remus-le recordó-ya no soy tu profesor

-Para nosotros siempre va a ser nuestro profesor-dijo en broma Ginny

De la puerta que acaba de salir Ginny se escucho un lloriqueo, era Sirina. Remus la vio sorprendida- ¿Quién es? Mejor dicho ¿Qué quien es el hijo?

Ginny lo vio- ¿Por qué no me deja prepararle una taza de té y le explico? Podría tomarnos un rato

Remus dijo-Suena bien- entonces vio que la casa estaba vacía- Eh..¿Ginny¿Dónde están todos¿No están Harry y tu familia aquí?

-Están buscando a Hermione-contesto Ginny

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Remus con un brillo en sus ojos-¿Ya regresó?

-Ya había regresado, pero te lo explicare en un momento ¿Te?

Dejo a Remus en la sala mientras iba a buscar dos tazas de te. Ginny regreso con una taza para Remus y una para ella

-Ok, primero, después que tú te fuiste Hermione regresó. Se mudó para acá pero no regreso sola-dijo Ginny

Remus vio al cuarto que se encontraba detrás de Ginny, y pensó un poco sacando sus propias conclusiones- ¿El bebe?

Ginny asintió-Sirina, su hija, es de ella y de Sirius

-Supongo que fue un gran shock para Sirius-dijo Remus, tomando un gran sorbo de su te

Ginny sonrió-Si, un poco

Ginny todo un sorbo de su te y Sirina volvió a llorar-Como sea, cuando ella regreso, Sirius inmediatamente lo descubrió y tuvieron unas cuantas peleas antes que todo pudiera funcionar. Acaban de regresar y Sirius esta viviendo con ella en estos momentos

-Entonces ¿Por qué la están buscando?

-Hay un nuevo Señor Oscuro-dijo Ginny con los ojos llorosos- Recibimos la información muy tarde y no pudimos hacer nada…

-Ginny-la interrumpió Remus-¿Qué pasa?

-Hermione fue interceptada afuera del Callejón Alley, por un grupo de mortifagos que querían llevársela. Pero ella… ella no estaba sola-dijo Ginny llorando

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ron estaba con ella. Ellos… ellos lo mataron

Remus fue a abrazarla dejando que llorara sobre su hombro- Lo siento mucho Ginny- recordando al muchacho

-Se la llevaron-dijo lentamente- No la pueden encontrar y nosotros ni siquiera sabes quien es el nuevo Señor Oscuro, no se presenta. Y ahora Sirius se fue…

-¿Qué?

-Después de que se entero que se la habían llevado. Le dijo a Harry que ya la había perdido una vez y no pensaba perderla de nuevo. Dejo a Sirina con nosotros para que la cuidáramos

Remus caminaba alrededor del cuarto mientras decía cosas como "estupido perro, no se da cuenta que lo pueden matar" y "idiota". Finalmente se parao y vio la ventana

-El siempre tuvo un punto muy delicado cuando se refería a Hermione-dijo Remus suavemente- Incluso cuando se encontraban aquí antes de su quinto año y Hermione se encontraba protegiendo los derechos de los Elfos, Sirius trata de ser bueno con Kreacher, pero al final…

-Ya lo tenemos de regreso-continuo despacio- y ahora lo podemos volver a perder, pero esta vez…

Se detuvo sin poder terminar. Camino hacia la puerta y le dijo a Ginny- Me gustaría ver a ese bebe, de seguro es hermosa

Ginny sonrió sinceramente-Claro que si, pero es un poco enojona, Extraña a sus padres

Remus asintió e iba a abrir la boca pero seis "crack" se escucharon. Se volteo para ver de donde venían, con su varita sostenida, su boca se abrió al ver a uno de los integrantes des grupo-¿Sirius?

_**

* * *

Con cuidado, abrió la carta dejando que cayera su contenido- Lo cual provoco un pequeño grito del director **_

Snape caminaba por el largo pasillo, su túnica negra se ondeaba detrás de él. Muchas ideas aparecían en su cabeza. Las palabras del director no podían dejar su cabeza, causando que no dejara de pensar en eso durante su caminata.

La avanzada edad del hombre, por fin le estaba haciendo daño. A lo mejor había sido por la guerra o a lo mejor la muerte de Minerva. Sea lo que hubiera sido, habían hecho que el hombre se estuviera derrumbando.

Potter. Ese nombre revolvió una serie de emociones que a Snape no le gustaba discutirlas. El había sido una espina en el lado de las pociones, tal y como su padre. ¡Y pensar que el había salvado al mundo mágico! Snape gruño al recordar todas las alabanzas que el chico recibió

Granger. Ella lo había salvado del infierno desde hacía mucho tiempo. Gracias a ella, había visto los errores de sus actos y estaba a tiempo de poder cambiarlos antes de que fuera muy tarde. Le debía la vida o por lo menos su ayuda

El Señor Oscuro. Snape quería saber quien había tomado el lugar de Voldemort. Tenía que ser alguno de los que se encontraban en el círculo interno mientras Voldemort reinada. También tenía que ser alguien que odiara a Hermione o que tuviera una razón muy especifica…

Snape se detuvo en medio del pasillo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estupido¡La respuesta era tan obvia!

¡Dumbledore! Pensó rápidamente Snape mientras se daba la vuelta y corría hacía su oficina. Dijo "Efervescencia de Manzana" mucho antes de que estuviera enfrente de la gárgola. Corrió por las escaleras circulares y abrió la puerta del director sin tocar

Dumbledore se agarraba el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda mientras veía cierta cosa que se encontraba en el piso.

-¿Albus?-pregunto Snape confundido

Dumbledore lo volteo a ver- Pus de serpiente sin diluir (N/A: creo que ese no existe, pero imaginemos que si)- le informo al joven hombre

-¿Quién lo mando?

Dumbledore señalo la carta que se encontraba sobre la mesa con un poco de pus en las orillas- Creo que es como una amenaza

-¿De parte de quién?- pregunto Snape preocupado

-De nuestro nuevo Señor Oscuro-dijo Dumbledore seriamente

-Bueno Albus-dijo Snape despacio- es por eso por lo que regrese. Creo saber quien es el nuevo Señor Oscuro

* * *

Hermione movió su cabeza lentamente deseando que existiera alguna manera de poder escapar, mientras él la veía profundamente- No… tú estas muerto-susurro Hermione 

Él movió la cabeza- No Hermione, es muy vivo y te tengo un pequeño regalo.

Él indico hacia la puerta en donde los dos idiotas que venían a checarla todos los días entraron arrastrando algo o alguien detrás de ellos. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y se paro su respiración cuando vio que era…

-¿Draco?- pregunto despacio mientras veía el cuerpo inerte que acaban de tirar enfrente de él. Seguí sin despertar

-Si, siempre ha sido una gran desilusión-dijo el Señor Oscuro

Hermione lo vio con indignación y dijo- ¡Es tu hijo!

Lucius sonrió- Si y por esa razón ha vivido por tanto tiempo

Dejo sin terminar la frase y suspiro. Hermione lo quería matar con la mirada, pero en esos momentos estaba más preocupada por Draco que por buscar respuestas. Reviso si el pulso de Draco siguiera existiendo, cuando termino se volteo a ver a Lucius.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?

Él sonrió- Nunca estuve muerto. Me negué ir de vuelta a Azkaban entonces fingí mi muerte, un pequeño truco que aprendí que Colagusano

-¿De esa basura? Escuche que se escondió durante la guerra. Un momento ¿Qué hacías tú juntándote con esa clase de ratas?-dijo Hermione enojada

-No, lo encontré hasta después de la guerra-contesto tranquilamente Lucius- Estaba escondido en Albania y yo pase por la ciudad sin querer y lo encontré

-¿Qué gran casualidad?-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

Lucius se rió- De hecho, él ha sido el sirviente leal

-Eso es porque es tan cobarde para hacer otra cosa-lo interrumpió Hermione

-¿Por qué querida? Es muy capaz de hacer un hechizo de muerte, tú lo presenciaste de manera personal

Hermione lo vio sin entender, tratando de comprender lo que decía y de pronto sus ojos se movieron-¿Ron?

-Siempre has sido una chica lista-dijo Lucius acercándosele más

Hermione se acerco más al cuerpo de Draco para poder separarse de Lucius-¿Por qué?

Lucius se movió y le dijo- Admito que eso no era parte de nuestros planes originales que él muriera pero se atravesó. Se supone que tú tenías que haber llegado sola

Hermione bajo la mirada, pensando que ella tenía la culpa de la muerte de Ron. Si no hubiera ido con ella en ese momento él… No, no podía echarse la culpa, tenía que alejar ese tipo de pensamientos

-No fue mi culpa-susurro Hermione para si misma

-Sigue diciéndote eso querida y a lo mejor termines creyéndotelo-le dijo con odio Lucius

El se acerco a ella, dejándola atrapada contra la pared. Hermione centro toda su atención a su viejo compañero de escuela, que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente. Le recordó, como era de esperarse, a la persona que tenía cerca

Lucius le sonrió- ¿Cómo esta tu hija?

Hermione lo vio desafiantemente y le grito- No te le acerques a mi hija

Lucius se rió- No estaría diciendo amenazas fuera tú Hermione. No te encuentras en una posición en donde te puedas dar el lujo de hacer, en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta

-No me importa que me puedas hacer a mí-dijo Hermione firmemente- solamente no toques a mi hija

Lucius la vio- Oh pero Hermione, no te voy a hacer nada… por el momento. Verás, esa es la otra gran cosa sobre que mi hijo este aquí, cada vez que me desobedezcas, él será castigado.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?-pregunto Hermione mientras se le formaban lagrimas en los ojos

Lucius camino hacia la puerta. La abrió y la volteo a ver con una sonrisa estilo Malfoy- Tenemos asuntos sin terminar

Y después la celda se volvio obscura. El único sonido que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Hermione.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Hermione había sido secuestrada y la Orden seguía sin pistas de su paradero. Sirius no se había dio a ninguna loca y peligrosa misión en la cual pudiera salir muerto. 

Muchos pensaban que era para evitar trabajar. Los únicos que podían mantenerlo calmado eran Remus y Harry, aunque tenían que admitir que Sirina también hacia su parte.

Sirina era la única persona que logra hacer reír a Sirius. Sin embargo, desde que Tonks era una invitada muy común en la casa, sus locuras le formaban alguna sonrisa.

Una tarde en particular a finales de Agosto, Sirius se sentó con Remus y Harry en la librería de la Mansión Black cuando un sonido familiar se escucho en el pasillo. Los dos hombres sonrieron y dijeron –Tonks

La puerta de la librería se abrió dejando entrar a una joven mujer con el cabello café.

-Guapo Sirius-dijo, pero inmediatamente se ruborizo al ver que Remus estaba sentado en el salón- Guapo Remus

-Hola Nymph-dijo Sirius

Remus lo vio- Tonks

Tonks vio a Sirius e inmediatamente vio a Sirina- Ahí esta mi pequeño ángel

Sirina empezó a reír y empezó a llamar a Tonks, la cual se había vuelto una de sus niñeras favoritas. Tonks cargo a Sirina y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, lo cual le encantaba a la niña

-Llegaste temprano-dijo Sirius a su prima viendo el reloj

-Si...bueno-empezó despacio Tonks, viendo rápidamente a Remus- Creía que sería buena idea llegar temprano para… poder platicar un rato

Sirius trato de esconder su risa-¿De verdad?-pregunto sin poder creérsela

-Si… además que quería ver a esta pequeña niña-dijo Tonks seriamente

-¿Y nadie más cruzo por tu cabeza?-pregunto Sirius con la ceja levantada

Remus se encontraba viendo a la bruja sonrojada que estaba enfrente de él. Remus no sabía porque pero estaba muy interesado en la posible respuesta que pudiera dar Tonks

-No-respondió rápido, muy rápido

-Seguraaaaaaaaaa-dijo Sirius muy despacio. Mientras se paraba y tomaba a Sirina en sus brazos- Bueno tengo que llevarme a este pequeña mocosa para que tome su siesta, ahorita los veo

Y con eso Sirius salio del cuarto dejando a una desorientada bruja y a un confundido mago. _Esas dos personas se meren ser felices_, pensó Sirius

Sirius había hecho, con la ayuda de Harry y de Molly, un pequeño cuarto para Sirina para cuando el estuviera ayudando a la Orden en su búsqueda. Como estaba quedándose en la Mansión Black por mucho tiempo ese cuarto había resultado muy útil.

Sirius entro al cuarto y sentó a Sirina en su cuna. Como era de esperarse a Sirina no le gusto la idea que la fueran a dejar a la cuna, por lo cual empezó a llorar muy fuerte. Se había vuelto muy enojona desde que Hermione había desaparecido.

Sirius decidió ignorarla por un momento para ver si lograba hacer que se callara por si sola. GRAN ERROR, se dio cuenta, con una gran explosión la cuna voló.

Sirius reacciono rápido para coger a su hija antes que cayera en el piso e inmediatamente su llanto seso y empezó a reírse al sentirse en los brazos de su papa. El suspiro aliviado y escucho inmediatamente pasos que se aproximaban al cuarto.

Como era de esperarse, la puerta voló dejando pasar a Harry, Molly, Remus y Tonks los cuales entraron rápidamente al cuarto, con caras de sorpresa.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Escuchamos una gran explosión

-Todo esta bien-dijo Sirius rápidamente- todo esta perfecto

Todos lo vieron con cara de que no le creyeron nada, especialmente Molly, mientras veía los restos que quedaban de la cuna detrás de él.

Sirius señalo a Sirina que se encontraba en sus brazos- Sirina se acaba de enojar conmigo por dejarla en la cuna y…bueno… pueden ver los resultados

-¿Ella hizo esto?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Wow-dijo Tonks con una gran admiración- Esa es una gran magia para una bebe tan pequeña

Remus se rió- Tiene de donde sacarlo, vean que poderosa es Hermione

Sirius sonrió con tristeza- Es verdad…-murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta y con un moviendo de varita dijo-_Reparo_- apuntando a la cuna, la cual inmediatamente quedo como nueva

Sirina casi esta completamente dormida en los brazos de su papa, por lo cual Sirius la metió en la cuna cubriéndola con una cobija. Sirina al sentir que estaba en su cuna busco a su perro negro de peluche y lo abrazo.

Sirius veía como su hija se dormía mientras sentía que tenía 4 pares de ojos puestos sobre él. Sabía que estaban preocupados por él.

Algo paso por la pierna de Sirius, lo cual lo hizo fijarse en el suelo. Reconoció la bola de pelos negros y sonrió al recordar la primera vez que lo vio…

-Hola Fluffy-dijo mientras tomaba en sus brazos al gato

Fluffy se acomodo en los brazos de Sirius, mientras sus grandes ojos amarillos veían a Sirius los cuales trataban de darle un mensaje.

-Si lo se-dijo despacio Sirius- Yo también la extraño

-Sirius-empezó Remus

-Por favor-interrumpió Sirius-no ahora

Remus movió la cabeza detrás de él- Esta bien canuto, pero estaré aquí cuando me necesites

Con la espalda dada a los miembros del grupo, no pudieron darse cuenta de las lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos de Sirius- Gracias-dijo despacio

Espero hasta que todos los miembros salieran de la habitación para dejar caer las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo. Fluffy ronroneo y Sirius acaricio al gato mientras veía a su hija.

* * *

Hermione se recargo contra la pared como lo hacía Draco mientras estaba dormido. Normalmente uno de los dos se mantenía despierto mientras el otro se dormía, esto era para poder vigilar. 

Hermione había curado a su enemigo de infancia y ahora esta bien. Lucius había mantenido su promesa, como había dicho, cada vez que Hermione lo desobedecía lastimaba a Draco. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que era mejor hacer lo que él dijera.

Hermione escucho como algunos pasos se acercaban a la celda. Eran mucho o solo se escuchaban así por el eco. Reconoció los pasos como los de los motifagos que iban a checarlos cada rato.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a las figuras negras, y en ves de dejar que Hermione caminara normal, uno lo tomo por la túnica y lo empezó a arrastrar.

-El Señor Oscuro quiere verte-dijo uno de los hombres

-Te tiene una pequeña sorpresa-contesto el otro

Para este tiempo Draco ya estaba despierto y trataba de ayudar a Hermione, pero eran muchos. Los cuales rápidamente lo dejaron tirado en el piso.

La agarraban fuertemente mientras la llevaban por un largo pasillo. Hermione trataba de dejar los ojos abiertos para poder ver si veía alguna posible puerta para escapar, pero muchos pasillos eran muy oscuros. La única luz que alumbraba el pasillo provenía de las pocas antorchas que estaban prendidas.

Entraron a un cuarto circular, el cual estaba lleno de figuras. En el centro se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, sentado en una gran silla negra, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Hermione-dijo Lucius- que alegría que te reúnas con nosotros

-¿No tenía muchas opciones¿Cierto?-dijo Hermione con un tono desafiante.

Lucius movió su cabeza negativamente, lo cual provoco la risa de varias figuras. El le sonrió como burlándose con unos ojos grises penetrantes.

-Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa Hermione-le sonrió burlonamente Lucius

Hermione lo vio curiosamente. Detrás de él, una figura se movió dejando ver lo que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Ves Hermione-empezó Lucius caminando hacia ella- Aprendí sobre los errores de Voldemort

-¿Ahora si puedes decir su nombres sin miedo?-dijo Hermione

-Algunas personas no se les puede tener confianza-continuo como si Hermione nunca hubiera dicho nada

-Y otras no sirven para mandar-insistió Hermione-Voldemort aprendió eso de mala forma al igual que lo harás tú

-No, querida, no lo haré. Yo vi como formo su ejército, vi como peleaba en esa tediosa batalla, vi como lo derrotaban y aprendí. Sus errores fueron los culpables de su fracaso. No cometeré los mismos errores-dijo Lucius con odio

Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar entre los mortifagos-Déjennos-les ordeno a todos

Después que todos se fueron, Lucius camino tranquilamente alrededor de ella, con las manos detrás de su espalda. Finalmente después de que dio una vuelta completa, la vio.

-Después que te fuiste, me volví un poco… obsesionado, se podría decir, buscando como fue que te marchaste. No me creí la historia que nos dijo Dumbledore sobre que te habías regresado a España. Black esta tan… abatido, tan desolado sobre que te habías ido a otro país. Empecé a sospechar, como era de esperarse me puse a investigar y ahí fue cuando me entere…

Lucius sonrió- Imagina que tan sorprendido estaba cuando descubrí que en ciertas partes del tiempo mágico puedes viajar. Y después, imagina que sorpresa me lleve cuando me di cuenta que el día que llegaste y el día que te fuiste era dos de esos momentos, eran los días en donde 3 estrellas se asociaban con un poder y amor muy fuerte. Conecte los puntos, como era de esperarse…

-No le dije a nadie sobre mis descubrimientos. Espere pacientemente, sabiendo que algún día me encontraría a la niña que apareció y desapareció durante mi séptimo año. Finalmente ese día sucedió en Flourish & Blotts durante tu segundo año-sonrió maliciosamente

-Estaba muy sorprendido cuando te vi y más todavía cuando descubrí quien eras. Me pregunte a mi mismo¿Podrá esta ser la misma Hermione Granada que yo conocí? Te parecía muchísimo a ella, obviamente más joven, pero tenías la misma pasión de poseer todo el conocimiento que te fuera posible.

-Era posible, lo razone, que tú pudieras ser ella. Llegue a tener una gran necesidad de saber más de ti, de tu pasado. Tú una sangre sucia y la mejor amiga del peor enemigo de Voldemort, había obsesionado mi mente como no creí que fuera posible.

Lucius se detuvo mientras la veía detalladamente. Hermione, mientras esperaba las sobre las razones por las que la había secuestrado, por lo cual se mantenía callada y no interrumpía.

-Te estuve vigilando muy de cerca después de eso, de hecho te cuidaba más que a mi propio hijo- continúo Lucius- Observe como te convertías en una mujer, vi como te ibas convirtiendo, en lo que Snape decía de ti "Una insufrible sabelotodo". Pero para mi Hermione, yo te recordaba como eras, y observe y espere.

Lucius movió su cabeza por unos momentos, de hecho, de repente lo volteo a ver con una emoción en sus ojos- Él te quiso matar una vez ¿Lo sabías? De hecho, fueron más de una vez. Eras una gran carnada, por eso te quería destruir. También pensaba que si te mataba a ti Potter se volvería loco.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo?-pregunto Hermione despacio

-Hable con el al respecto-dijo simplemente Lucius- Le di todas las razones por las que no te tenía que matar, le dije que podría ser malo para nosotros si te matábamos porque si no Potter se volvería loco y más ansioso por luchar contra él, y matarlo

-No se porque-continuo Lucius con un tono de voz extraño- pero no quería que te matara. Necesitaba saber… si en verdad eras tú

-Entonces tú séptimo año llegó. Le empecé a decir muchas indirectas a Draco sobre mi investigación, le ordene que me tenía que informar en el momento en tu desaparecieras, lo cual estaba casi seguro que pasaría.

Tomo un pedazo de papel de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, aventándoselo a Hermione, la cual con cuidado empezó a abrirlo, e inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Draco

_Padre,_

_Recuerdo alguna vez que comentaste sobre la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo cuando dos hechizos se encuentran al mismo tiempo en un objeto. Lo recuerdo, porque, lo creo, acabo de ser testigo de algo así. En el tren, Weasley y yo empezamos a intercambiar hechizos, pero antes que pudieran llegar a su destino, Granger se interpuso. Por un minuto ella estaba parada ahí y en el siguiente desapareció. Tú crees, padre¿Qué pudo viajar en el pasado? Espero tu próxima instrucción, mantendré mis ojos y oídos abiertos por si encuentro alguna información relacionada._

_Tu hijo_

Hermione cerró la carta y lo volteó a ver, esperando que continuara.

-Como el hijo obediente que era en ese tiempo, Draco me informo todo lo que encontró sobre tu desaparición. Supe en ese momento que mis sospechas eran ciertas y eras tú todo ese tiempo. Esta devastado y sorprendo al mismo tiempo por mis descubrimientos. Él nunca las supo, como era obvio, era la única cosa que me guarde para mí, aunque fue muy difícil.

-Severus, que esta presente, me confirmo mis sospechas-sonrió Lucius viendo al maestro de Pociones- aunque fue inconscientemente, claro esta.

-Había estado actuando raro y cada vez que lo cuestionaba sobre su extraño comportamiento se ponía extrañamente pálido. En este hombre no se puede confiar-dijo Lucius

-Tú puedes decir lo mismo-dijo Hermione

-Oh no Hermione, Severus y yo somos muy diferentes. Desde el principio de la guerra, mis creencias siempre han estado bien firmes. Como lo sabes mis inclinaciones son para el lado oscuro

-Severus por el otro lado, nunca le gusto estar en el lado de los perdedores. Durante la primera guerra, creía que era un tonto por renunciar, pero en la segunda…-la voz de Lucius cambio acercándose más a Snape tratando de darle a entender algo

-Creo que su lealtad se encuentra en los dos bandos. Él sabía que esa iba a ser la última guerra y no le gusto la idea de perder, así que decidió jugar en ambos lados. Sólo estuvo esperando para ver que lado iba en dejar posición, antes de decir sus verdaderas lealtades. Cuando se dio cuenta que los buenos eran los que iban a ganar, como muchos de nosotros nos dimos cuenta, lucho abiertamente con ellos y rompió todas las conexiones con el Señor Oscuro

-Y después regreso y trato de estar con nosotros de nuevo. Pero no por ti y por Dumbledore, ni siquiera por que ese viejo lo mando donde sabe perfectamente que lo podemos matar, si no por él mismo. Él cree que esta ves podrá ganar y regresar con nosotros…

-No-susurro Hermione, mientras se le formaban lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Sabes que nos ofreció Hermione?-susurro Lucius en su oído- ¿Sabes lo que estaba dispuesto a darnos si lo dejamos estar con nosotros de nuevo?

Hermione movió negativamente su cabeza, no quería saber la respuesta aunque muy en el fondo ella sabía que era lo que posiblemente les había prometido.

-Potter-susurro Lucius-y como un bono extra… tu preciosa hija

Hermione enfureció al escuchar esto, y al ver a Snape tirado en el suelo le empezó a pegar con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo le había prometido a su hija? Después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Oh si Hermione-dijo Lucius-el prometió traer a tu hija si le permitíamos que luchara con nosotros cuando proclamemos la guerra. Además que quiere volver a tener su puesto como espía de Dumbledore de la Orden

Snape empezaba a moverse en es suelo, mientras Lucius lo movía cerca de él y lejos de Hermione, mientras lo pateaba en un costado.

-Lo ves Hermione-dijo Lucius enojado- ves lo que es capaz de hacer cuando esta en juego su vida. Es capaz de quitarte a tu hija y a tu mejor amigo para matarlos

Snape empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento mientras se daba cuenta que Hermione se encontraba en ese lugar. Hermione se perdió en sus ojos negros, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta. Pero no encontró nada.

-No-dijo despacio mientras traba de parar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos-Dumbledore confía en él. La orden confía en él. Yo confío en él.

-En estos días la confianza cuesta muy cara-murmuro Lucius que se encontraba a su lado, mientras Hermione volvía a llorar- Traiciono a los buenos Hermione. Te traiciono

Hermione bajo su cabeza, tratando de negar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por el pelinegro. ¿Harry¿Sirina? Un millón de pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza mientras se sentaba en ese cuarto tan callado. Sabía que Lucius estaba caminando en círculos vigilándola pero a ella eso no le importaba.

Hermione lo volteo a ver y le dijo- Si alguna vez escapo-empezó a decir lo suficientemente alto para que Lucius y Snape la escucharan- Te matare, es una promesa

Lucius camino hacía ella y le susurro en el oído- ¿Por qué no ahora?

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: 

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

Quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por el retraso de la historia que ha tenido, pero se me han interpuesto una operación un tanto delicada, pero afortunadamente ya estoy bien. Además que también se me presento un cambio de carrera :(, me di cuenta que Psicología no es lo mío (no necesito escuchar los problemas de otros, más bien yo necesito que escuchen lo míos), pero mientras hacia el cambio en la universidad fue un relajo, lo cual me dejo sin tiempo, para los chismosos que quieran saber que carrera me cambie fue…Diseño Grafico!!!! Jeje, lo se otro rollo.

Sobre la historia de verdad espero que le haya gustado, además no se pueden quedar son 18 ojos de Word, lo cual creo que ayudara para sanar su paciencia.

Esta vez no dejare adelantos jeje, los haré sufrir una semana (porque es en lo que subo el otro capitulo) pero mientras piensen

¿Hermione matara a Snape?

¿En algún momento de la historia la Orden encontraran a Hermione?

¿Remus y Tonks tendrán lobitos o metamorfomagitas? (no se si se ecirbe así, pero entienden el punto)

¿Draco hermoso sobrevivirá?

¿Lucius reinara en el mundo mágico?

JEJEJE, me divertí haciendo estas preguntas, bueno nos veremos pronto (lo juro).

Los quiero mucho

Sam

No olviden sus comentarios, buenos o malos son bien recividos


	19. Chapter 19

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 18._

Después de dejar a Sirius, Remus y Tonks se fueron hacia la biblioteca. Sirius se encontraba deprimido y era mejor dejarlo solo

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto Remus al entrar

-¿Qué tienes?

-Agua, te, lo que sea…

-Que te parece algo más fuerte-contesto Tonks con una sonrisa- Creo que todos lo necesitamos con todo lo que ha pasado

-Creo que Sirius guarda Whiskey de Fuego por algún lado- dijo Remus mientras buscaba en los cajones del escritorio

-Estaría perfecto si lo llegaras a encontrar

Remus encontró la botella del alcohol e inmediatamente hizo que se aparecieran dos vasos. Ambos los llenaron y le paso uno a Tonks y otro se lo quedo. Tomaron el liquido en silencio por un tiempo, sin saber como romper el silencio.

-No tengo idea de cómo poder ayudarlo-dijo Remus un poco preocupado

-Lo ayudamos estando con él-le dijo Tonks al licántropo

-No nos deja

-Nosotros no le damos la oportunidad-dijo Tonks rápidamente- Tú eres su mejor amigo, Remus. Él te necesita más de lo que quiere admitir

Remus se paro caminando por la biblioteca- A lo mejor es cierto-dijo muy despacio

-Yo se que es verdad- dijo Tonks parándose para ir donde el se encontraba, mientras le tocaba el hombro tratando de reconfortarlo- Ya la perdió una vez Remus y tiene miedo de volverla a perder. Tenemos que hacer que entienda que no le va a volver a ocurrir

-Tienes razón- dijo Remus

-Lo se-dijo Tonks feliz

De pronto su cara se volvio sería – Eh… ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Remus se acerco a ella mientras le empezó a susurrar su plan

-ME ENCANTA-grito Tonks al escuchar el plan, e inmediatamente lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, por la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

Remus, el cual estaba sorprendió al principio, reacciono y rodeo la cintura de Tonks con sus manos, respondiéndole el beso que tantas ganas tenia de hacer.

-Yo…mmm…imaginare….que nunca vi nada-dijo un Harry muy rojo junto con una Ginny que acaban de entrar a la biblioteca, después de ver esto trataron de salir lo más rápido que pudieron, pero eso no fue suficiente

Remus se movió rápidamente de la posición en la que se encontraba tratando de ver a la pareja-No esta bien, nosotros solo estábamos… discutiendo la forma en que podíamos ayudar a Sirius

Ginny los vio con cara de diversión y dijo- Si claro

-Lo estábamos-protesto Remus mientras que Tonks se sentaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras jugaba con sus labios y veía el estante que se encontraba enfrente de ella

-Bueno-dijo Harry, él cual seguía un poco rojo- sólo veníamos a avisarles que Dumbledore aviso que tendríamos una reunión hoy en la tarde. Algo paso pero no quiere decirnos

-Tiene que ser algo serio-dijo Remus

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?

Todos voltearon a ver la puerta en donde Sirius estaba parado en el marco, con el control del monitor del cuarto de su hija. Se veía más pálido de lo normal, aunque comiera saludablemente y se le empezaban a notar unas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, gracias a la falta de sueño.

-Te ves bastante mal-dijo Tonks honestamente

Sirius la vio con cara de odio y dijo- Cállate

Sirius vio a todos los que se encontraban en el salón- ¿Qué pasa?

-Dumbledore organizo una reunión en la tarde-le informo Harry

-Debe ser algo muy importante para llamar a una reunión de esta manera-dijo Sirius

-Quisiera saber que es lo que pasa-dijo Ginny

-Supongo que lo investigaremos en la tarde-dijo Sirius mientras caminaba a su escritorio buscando algo que tomar-¿Quién tomo mi whiskey?

Remus y Tonks se vieron entre sí y señalaron a Harry y a Ginny justo en el momento en que salieran de la biblioteca, escuchando como Harry y Ginny demostraban su inocencia

* * *

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, con una gruesa frazada sobre sus piernas, viendo tranquilamente el fuego de su oficina. Con la cabeza llena de preocupaciones

La última guerra le había quitado mucho de él; la muerte de Minerva le había afectado más de lo que trataba de aparentar. No sabía si podría sobrevivir a esta guerra.

Ahora, tenía más cosas con las que preocuparse y ocuparse de sus pensamientos. Las últimas noticias que tenían seguían en su escritorio, la carta que había recibido hacía unos momentos decía toda la información.

Había llamado a una reunión urgente para poder informarle a todos de las últimas noticias. Sabía que los estaba preocupando por no decirles la razón de su reunión, pero primero tenía que formular su plan.

Y ahí era donde había estado toda la hora que había pasado, enfrente de la chimenea tratando de planear su siguiente movimiento, pero necesitaba más información.

El secuestro de Hermione y la muerte de Ron seguían latentes en su corazón, ellos se habían convertido, como lo era Harry, parte de su familia. Ahora los dos no estaban- una secuestrada y el otro muerto- y lo peor era que él no la podía encontrar. Estaba fallando

-Oh Minerva-susurro en la noche- como deseo que siguieras aquí

Una pequeña luz blanca apareció en su oficina, alumbrando el fuego, después de unos momentos envolvió a Dumbledore

Dumbledore sonrió- Los encontraremos Minerva, no podemos darnos por vencidos

Con esta nueva confianza Dumbledore se sentó en su silla tratando de idear un nuevo plan. Tendría que recuperar a todos los que había perdido.

**

* * *

**

**Lucius camino hacía ella y le susurro en el oído- ¿Por qué no ahora?**

-No-dijo Hermione temerosa, odiando las palabras que le había dicho al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo- La muerte es muy rápida, muy sencilla

Lucius se rió- Querida, querida, eres un pequeña muy rencorosa ¿Cierto?

Hermione volteo a verlo con un profundo odio- Eso lo tendrías que saber desde hace mucho tiempo Lucius-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Tu siempre eres una persona muy entretenida

-Tu siempre has sido un idiota

La sonrisa de Lucius se borro dejando ver unos ojos llenos de odio- Es mejor que recuerdes tu situación Hermione, recuerda que te puedo matar…

-Entonces hazlo-lo reto Hermione- adelante, matame

De nuevo una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lucius- Eso sería demasiado sencillo

Hermione cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor. Ella escucho como Lucius gritaba "_Crucio_" pero el dolor nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos para ver como Snape se retorcía del dolor en el suelo, su boca estaba abierta como si quisiera llorar pero sin lograr salir ningún sonido.

Lucius termino el hechizo y se volteo hacia ella, tocándole el cachete con un dedo- Te voy a destruir Hermione, y cuando haga eso, nunca más vas a volver a desafiarme

-Jamás cuentes con eso-dijo Hermione

Lucius abrió su boca pero no salio ningún sonido, Dejo de verla y se dirigió hacia su silla. Cinco mortifagos entraron en el cuarto y caminaron hacía él.

-Llevenla de regreso a su celda y llevense a este escombro- dijo mientras pateaba a Snape-al calabozo, asegúrense que tenga un trato _especial_

Uno de los presentes contesto-Si mi Señor-mientras se llevaban a las dos personas

Dos de los mortifagos se encargaron de agarrar a Hermione mientras los otros tres llevaban a Snape, dirigiéndose a diferentes rumbos ambos grupos.

Después de que los mortifagos la dejaron en su celda, Draco inmediatamente se paro a su lado- ¿Qué paso¿Qué te hizo?

-Tienen a Snape-dijo Hermione

-¿Qué?-dijo Draco asustado- Ahora la Orden no tiene esp…

-Para lo que hubiera hecho-dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Le ofreció a tu padre, a Harry y a Sirina con tal de permitirle unirse y servirle

-QUE-grito Draco mientras se ponía de pie, dejando crecer el enorme enojo

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo Hermione-Ha estado jugando con nosotros, Draco. Todo este tiempo ha sido un criado que quiere entregar a Harry y a mi hija

-Debe de haber algún error…

-No, no los hay. Lo enfrente. Lo estuvieron torturando y tu padre me llevo para que lo viera en que se había convertido. Snape no negó nada

Draco sabía que ese no era el momento para convencerla que estaba equivocada. Estaba totalmente dispuesto para preguntarle si Lucius había dicho algo más cuando Hermione grito de dolor por un fuerte dolor de estomago

-Hermione-dijo Draco, sentándose en el suelo junto de ella- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo se-dijo Hermione mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse para empezar a vomitar sin preocuparse por nada

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto después de que sentó

-Quien sabe-murmuro-No me siento muy bien

-¿Por qué no vas a esa esquina y tratas de dormir in poco?-sugirió Draco-Yo estaré cuidando mientras tu descansas para que te sientas mejor

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, muy seguro. Lo necesitas, te ves horrible

Hermione gimió- Gracias

-No quise que sonara así, pero…

Hermione levanto una mano para que para de decir lo que fuera a decir- Esta bien, te entiendo

Hermione se voltio y lo vio y le dio una pequeña sonrisa-Gracias, de seguro que estaré bien en la mañana

-Solo trata de dormir-dijo Draco alejándose de la esquina en donde Hermione iba a dormir

-Buenas noches Draco-dijo muy despacio

-Buenas noches Hermione

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Dumbledore había llamada a esa reunión en donde había dicho que Snape había desaparecido y Sirius seguí investigando cualquier movimiento que pudiera llevarlo al paradero de Hermione. No era necesario decirlo, que con el paso del tiempo se estaba volviendo un poco enojon e impaciento con todo este asunto

Estaba sentado con Remus en la biblioteca una tarde, el monitor del cuarto de su hija estaba en su mano derecha, mientras platicaba con el licántropo sobre la nueva relación que mantenía con cierta bruja.

-No lo se Sirius-dijo Remus muy confundido

-Oh Lunático¡Vive el momento por una vez en tu vida!-exclamo Sirius, tratando de alegrar a su mejor amigo, mientras veía como le brillaban los ojos.

Remus movió la cabeza-Soy muy viejo para ella

-¿Por qué no dejas que ella decida eso?

-Ella no escucha a mis razones…

-Bien por ella-lo interrumpió Sirius

-No, Sirius, lo nuestro nunca funcionaria

-¿Y por que no?

-Porque como te dije, soy muy viejo para ella, y también muy pobre…

-Los objetos materiales no importan-dijo Sirius seriamente

-Soy un licántropo-dijo Remus sencillamente

-Y a ella no le importa. Ser un licántropo a nadie le importa más que a ti, Remus. Te aceptamos por ser como eres, no por lo que eres

-La podría herir

-Tú nunca la lastimarías a propósito-argumento Sirius

-Ese no es el punto

-Mira, Tonks, por una loca razón, como tú. Son los únicos locos que se niegan la felicidad que esa relación les podría dar. No te des por vencido antes de haberlo intentado

Remus sonrió agradecido-¿Desde cuando te volviste un experto en el área de relaciones Canuto?

Sirius sonrió tristemente-Cuando conocí a Hermione y la perdí

Remus estudio a su amigo- ¿alguna vez te diste por vencido al estar buscándola?

-No-respondió Sirius con decisión- Yo sabía que en algún momento la iba a volver a verla, ella me lo había dicho.

Remus sonrió- Cuando vi a Hermione por primera vez en el tren durante el tercer año de Harry y de ella, no lo podía creer. Lo único que podía pensar cuando la veía, era lo que me había dicho cuando estábamos en 7 año, y después cuando estábamos en clase, supe que era la misma chica. Siempre ha sido muy inteligente.

Sirius rió- Gracias a Merlín por eso si no, no hubiera pasado pociones

La cara de Remus cambio al recordar el día que en se entero de toda la verdad

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sirius

-Ella lo sabía-dijo Remus despacio- ella sabía que nos iba a pasar a cada uno de nosotros y también sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Creo que nunca me había dado cuenta que tan difícil tuvo que ser para ella guardar semejantes secretos.

Sirius asintió tristemente, viendo hacia el suelo-Ella es muy fuerte

-Así es ella-dijo Remus

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, Remus estaba estudiando su mano y Sirius viendo el monitor. Ambos estaban pensado en el momento en que conocieron a Hermione en el tiempo pasado y en el actual.

-La amo- dijo Sirius con una voz muy quedita- cuando la volví a ver en el castillo con Harry, supe que la amaba. Recuerdo poco recuerdos de ella…y ella… no sabía lo que en algún momento de nuestras vidas habíamos compartido.

La voz de Sirius se rompió mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No trato de esconder las lagrimas que le salían enfrente de su amigo, sin importar demostrar el sufrimiento y el dolor que sentía.

-Ella me dijo que no la recordaría, pero eso no es cierto, si la recordé. Fue ella la que no me recordaba. Fue una agonía estar cerca de ella y no poder decirle lo que sentía por ella.

-Lo siento-dijo Remus gentilmente

Sirius respondió a la disculpa- No tienes por que, yo sabía que no podía estar con ella. Ella creció enfrente de mis ojos. Pensé, durante su quinto año, que si empezaba a pelearme con ella podía ver ese fuego en los ojos que adoraba. Amaba hacerla enojar, de hecho lo sigo haciendo

-Ella y Lily, ambas-dijo Remus- Tú y James siempre estaban peleándose con ellas sólo para verlas enojadas. Recuerdo esa vez que se pasaron con la broma y tuvieron que comer sujetos de los tobillos en medio del comedor

Sirius sonrió- Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Creo que no hicimos nada después de eso durante mucho tiempo

-No creo que no

-Si no hubiera sido por ella, creo que no hubiera podido estar encerrado como lo estaba, ósea en la Mansión Black. Ella y Harry me dieron una razón para vivir y los dos se fueron a Howgarts. No podía quedarme aquí cuando me entere que ambos estaban en problemas al final del año

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Sirius, con ojos de esperanza

-Tú, Harry, Tonks y Hermione se han vuelto mi familia. No se que haría sin ustedes tres y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos del dolor

Sirius sonrió y se movió de su asiento- Ahora déjate ser feliz y ve a buscar a Tonks

Remus se paro y dijo-Lo voy a hacer

Se detuvo y volteo a ver a su amigo-¿A dónde vas?

Sirius se movió hacía la puerta mientras se movía el cabello- Creo que es tiempo que Sirina y yo regresamos a nuestra casa

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso-dijo Remus

-Se que no lo tengo que hacer-contesto Sirius-pero lo necesito hacer

Remus asintió- Te entiendo

* * *

La figura se agachó detrás de los arbustos al lado de la cabaña, oculto gracias a las sombras de la noche. El brillo de una luna llena se reflejo en su cabello rubio mientras la figura estudiaba el lugar viendo si alguna persona pasaba por esa zona

Cuando el perímetro estuvo seguro, la figura empezó a moverse a un lado de la cabaña, asegurándose que no se notara su presencia ya que si los atrapaban, las cosas se pondrían muy feas.

Con una horquilla en una mano y una linterna en la otra mano, la figura trataba de abrir la puerta trasera que se encontraba en plena oscuridad. Con mucha paciencia y habilidad, la figura logro abrir la puerta e inmediatamente entro, tratando de captar cualquier tipo de sonido

La linterna volvio a funcionar después de un pequeño "click" al igual que una pequeña luz que se encontraba en le escritorio. La figura se acerco al escritorio y empezó a revisar los papeles

-Bill, Bill, Bill-susurra la figura muy concentrada en sus búsqueda

La figura dejo los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y comenzó a buscar en el escritorio. De pronto encontró un pedazo de pergamino roto y viejo, el cual inmediatamente la figura tomo.

-¿Qué es esto?-susurro la figura mientras veía el papel, viendo la extraña escritura la cual definitivamente no estaba hecha con pluma o en un papel normal

_Querida Hermione,_

_Te extrañamos aquí. Nada es lo mismo sin ti. Tengo que admitir que nada ha salido en la forma que yo pensé que iba a ser… bueno casi nada. Alguna vez imagine que todos nosotros nos graduáremos y con la guerra ganada…_

La figura se detuvo _¿Guerra¿Qué guerra?_

… _que todos viviríamos cerca uno del otro y nos convertiríamos en aurores o en sanadores. __Harry y yo seguimos estando juntos y nada podría ser más perfecto, ya que también Ron sigue con Luna. Pero tú no estas aquí. Regresa Hermione_

_Más palabras extrañas_, pensó la figura, _¿Qué demonios eran los aurores o los sanadores? _De todas formas la figura seguí sosteniendo la linterna muy cerca de la carta para seguir leyéndola

_Todos nos estamos quedando en la mansión Black después de lo que paso en la Madriguera. Mama y papa, creo, les gusta estar aquí, aunque no es su casa._

_Harry nos dijo que no había necesidad de buscar algún lugar donde vivir ya que él era el dueño de la mansión y quería que nos quedáramos ahí. El quiere que regreses Hermione y te quedes con nosotros ¿Lo harás?_

_¿La Mansión Black¿Acaso ese no era el apellido de Sirius¿Harry es su hermano?_ La figura se mordió uno de los labios, lo cual era un hábito que realizaba cada vez que estaba pensando.

_Han pasado 5 meses y seguimos sin tener noticias de ti. Nos preocupamos por ti, Hermione, y nos importas mucho._

_Desde que regresas no has sido la misma. Harry sabe algo, yo se que lo sabe, sin embargo el no me dice nada. ¿Qué paso Hermione¿Qué paso cuando regresaste en el tiempo que te hizo cambiar tanto?_

La linterna callo en el suelo con un gran sonido, mientras que la figura se tomaba la frente con una mano. Así que ese era el gran secreto de Hermione, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible?

La figura tenía la vista perdida mientras veía la nueva información que había obtenido, hasta que algunas voces y pasos la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad

-Rápido, el puedo regresar en cualquier momento-dijo la primera voz

-Lo dudo, se ha estado pasando todo el tiempo en su vieja casa-dijo la segunda voz

La figura se escondió detrás del sillón, escuchando a las voces que provenían de afuera, pero ocultándose de su vista por si acaso decidían entrar a la casa

-Es mejor estar seguro que atrapado-dijo una tercera voz

-El Señor Oscuro nos castigara si no vamos a ver-agrego una cuarta voz

La figura se detuvo ¿El Señor Oscuro? Con cada segundo que pasaba toda esta situación se iba volviendo cada vez más extraña.

-De todas formas no tengo idea de porque quiere que revisemos este lugar-dijo una quinta voz- Ya tiene a la maldita sangre sucia y al traidor

_¿Sangre sucia¿Que demonios…?_pensaba la figura

-De todas formas¿Por qué la quiere?-pregunto la segunda voz

-El dijo que tenía una vieja deuda pendiente que tenía que saldar-contesto la cuarta voz con un tono de irritabilidad

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos nuestras ordenes así que es mejor que veamos el lugar antes de que Black y la pequeña mocosa lleguen-contesto la tercera persona

_-Alohomora…_

La figura trata de entender lo que esa palabra significaba cuando todo sucedió, la puerta se abrió y cinco hombre de negro entraron, cada uno sosteniendo un pedazo de manera en su mano derecha, viendo una luz brillante

-Oye tú-grito la primera voz, apuntando su varita a la extraña figura- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí adentro¿Quién eres?

La figura hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza…

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola a todos :)

Tal y como les prometí aquí me tienen a la semana de la última actualización. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, jeje, soy mala no saben quien es la figura ¿Tienen alguna idea?

Sobre los reviews que he recibido les quiero agradecer infinitamente, ya que me dan muchos ánimos de continuar, espero que sigan escribiendo sus opiniones

Esta vez no podré dejarles avances porque ya se me hizo un poco tarde para una reunión que tengo, pero como la vez pasada nos vemos en una semana.

Los quiero

Sam


	20. Chapter 20

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 20._

_**La figura hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza…**_

Se empezó a mover hacia un lado, pero no vio un juguete del bebe que vivía en esa casa, lo que le provoco que cayera al piso. Con toda la fuerza que ellos pudieron tener empezaron a moverse hacía la figura diciendo-OW

Con una confianza nueva, la figura empezó a recoger del piso todos los juguetes que encontró, la ropa e incluso algunas cosas de oficina como lápices y plumas, y se las empezó a aventar

Uno de los juguetes más grandes le cayó en la cabeza a uno de los encapuchados, haciendo que este inmediatamente se tocara la cabeza

-Vas a pagar por eso- grito mientras tomaba algo del escritorio que se encontraba de su lado.

Una gran engrapadora naranja voló por el aire, y la figura que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver como el dicho articulo venía hacía ella, lo cual era muy probable que la lastimara, sin darle tiempo de moverse

La engrapadora cayo en la cabeza de la figura mientras se escuchaba un gran ´thunk´ mientras que la figura caía al suelo inconsciente.

-Genial-dijo la primera voz- ahora ¿Qué demonios hacemos?

-Tiene que ser una muggle-dijo la tercera voz, mientras observaba a la figura que yacía en el piso

-Vamos a matarla-dijo la cuarta voz, el cual seguía sobandose la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido con el juguete del bebe-El Señor Oscuro no podrá regañarnos…

-No-dijo la segunda voz- tenemos que llevarle esta amenaza al Señor Oscuro

-¿Por qué?¡-preguntaron la primera y la cuarta voz, ya que como era de esperarse querer tener el placer de matarla

-A lo mejor este…insecto… conoce a la sangre sucia-dijo la tercera voz calmadamente

El cuarto hombre sonrió-Si, quisiera verla sufrir unas cuantas horas

-Entonces esta decido-dijo el segundo hombre-le llevaremos al Señor Oscuro esta rata y el decidirá que hacer con ella

-Ustedes pueden cargarla-dijo el cuarto hombre-mi cabeza me sigue doliendo

-Debilucho-dijo el primer hombre

-Cuando te golpeen con una de esas cosas entre los ojos, ya veremos que dices-dijo el hombre molesto

-Soy más inteligente, para al momento de ver eso quitarme del camino-dijo el primer hombre

-BASTA, los dos-ordeno el segundo hombre-ustedes dos vigilen mientras nosotros buscamos, Veinte minutos

Se sentaron sobre el escritorio en silencio, ninguno sin percatarse que había un par de ojos que los veían

* * *

Sirius tomo a su hija en su brazo, cogiendo la pañalera en su otro brazo, para que en ningún momento su hija se resbalara. Sirina se rió feliz al ver a su papa

-Nos vamos a casa, Amor-le susurro Sirius mientras ella jugaba con la camisa de Sirius, mientras su papa la veía y sonreía muy feliz, mientras le tomaba uno de sus deditos para jugar con ella

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sirius levanto rápidamente la Mirada y vio a su licántropo amigo-Claro

Remus camino hacía él y tomo una caja llena de juguetes de Sirina, al igual que la ropa que uso durante el tiempo que vivió en la mansión. Además tomo otra pequeña bolsa donde se encontraba toda la ropa que Sirius había triado de su casa

-Pensé que estarías con Tonks-comento Sirius mientras acomodaba a Sirina en sus brazos

-Fue a algún lado con Ginny-le informo Remus al animago- No creo que regresen durante un buen rato así que decidí venia a ayudarte

-Te lo agradezco-dijo Sirius sinceramente- Es más fácil mudarte a un lugar que irte de un lugar

Remus sonrió- Chistoso ¿No? Nunca escuche que dijeras eso al momento en que te cambias al departamento de Hermione, nunca te quejaste

Sirius se detuvo- Solo odio mudarme

-¿Todos lo odiamos?

-A la persona que le guste mudarse es un demente

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo

Hubo un gran silencio mientras los hombres caminaban por el cuarto para buscar si había algo que se les hubiera olvidado empacar

-Creo que le pediré que viva conmigo-dijo Remus despacio

Sirius se volteo a verlo rápidamente, lo cual provoco un sonido de desacuerdo por parte de Sirina, mientras veía fijamente a su amigo-¿A quien?

Remus movió los ojos-A la Reina Elizabeth… a Tonks idiota

-¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de parecer?

Remus dijo- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste en la mañana y lo he estado razonando

-¿Y cuales fueron tus conclusiones?

-Pensando en todo lo que tu y Hermione han pasado, los dos siempre se han amado y se han encontrado. Tu te diste una oportunidad para el amor y yo no quiero perder esa oportunidad. No se que haría si la llegara a perder en algún momento

Sirius sonrió y le dijo-La buscarías por todo el mundo hasta que la volvieras a encontrar

-Creo…creo que la amo-Remus dijo despacio como si le tuviera miedo a la verdad

Sirius se rió- Honestamente Lunático, lo haces ver como si fuera una maldición. No te guardes ese sentimiento, lo único que vas a lograr es lamentarte a largo plazo

-¿Qué debo de hacer?-pregunto Remus nerviosamente

Sirius lo veía extrañado. Remus ¿Pidiéndole ayuda a él? Eso era muy extraño

-Díselo-dijo Sirius después de un momento como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo

Remus movió su cabeza- No puedo hacerlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que alo mejor no podría…

-Si puedes

-A la mejor

-Podrás

Remus vio a su amigo-Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir

Sirius sonrió-Eso no importa, solo díselo. Ahora, llevemos a este preciosa niña y sus cosas devuelta a su casa, antes de que sea hora de su siesta

* * *

-Mi señor-dijo la primera voz del grupo mientras cargaban a la figura, mientras entraban a la estancia en donde se encontraba Lucius Malfoy sentado con algunos de sus seguidores

-¿Qué encontraron Garrison?-pregunto Lucius, viendo a una figura y al otra hasta que termino en la figura que traían cargando

-Tuvimos algunos problemas-contesto Garrison

-¿Quién es esa?-dijo Lucius impacientemente

-Una muggle, mi señor-dijo la cuarta voz con desagrado viendo a la figura-la cual estaba espiando en la casa de la sangres sucia

-¿Estas seguro Monomer?

-Si mi Señor, parecía que no la habían invitado

Lucius sonrió-Brinson, ve a buscar a la Señorita Granger-vio como la tercer figura salio del cuarto. Se volteo a ver a la segunda persona-Trinit despierta a nuestra invitada

Trinit camino hacia la figura y apunto con su varita al cuerpo inconsciente mientras decía-_Enervate_

La figura empezó a moverse justo en el momento en que Brinson entro arrastrando a Hermione. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y enojo

-Ah, Miss Granger, que placer es que nos acompañe-dijo Lucius sarcásticamente

Hermione no contesto, solo vio con mucho odio a Malfoy, Su mirada era totalmente de desafió, tratando de mostrar cuanto odio le tenia

-Venga Miss Granger-dijo Lucius- uno pensaría que es una mala educada

Hermione lo ignoro y vio el bulto que estaba en el piso mientras se le salía un pequeño gemido, y volteo a ver a Lucius- ¿Me despiertas y me trajiste casi arrastrada para ver como torturas a una inocente muggle?

-No tan inocente-dijo Lucius casualmente mientras se paraba de la silla para acercarse a Hermione

-Encontramos a esta muggle fisgoneando en tu casa-continuo Lucius, viendo como la cara de Hermione cambiaba a una confusión total

-Veamos quien es la pequeña intrusa ¿Te parece?-dijo Lucius mientras caminaba a la figura que estaba cubierta con un capa

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era la respiración agitada de Hermione…

-¿Quién es ella?-le pregunto Lucius a Hermione y a sus mortifagos, moviendo con el pies a la joven que estaba en el suelo

-No la conocemos mi Señor-contesto Garrison despacio mientras veía la cara de la muchacha

-¿Harlem?- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la mujer

-¿Hermione?-pregunto Harlem, con un poco de esperanza en su voz. El miedo era visible en los ojos de Harlem mientras veía el cuarto lleno de mortifagos

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hermione mientras se hincaba a su lado

-Solo un poco confundida-reconoció Harlem, lo cual lo dijo despacio para que sólo Hermione la escuchara

-Es comprensible-le dijo Hermione gentilmente. Aunque la verdad fuera que no le caía nada bien Harlem, pero las dos estaban en la misma posición por lo que no le quedaba de otra que apoyarse mutuamente

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto

-En un lugar en donde no podrás irte-dijo Lucius desde su lugar, cerca de ellas

Hermione lo volteo a ver con ojos de odio y dijo-Déjala ir

Lucius sonrió maliciosamente ¿Y por que tendría que dejar la oportunidad de torturar a una muggle? Uhm, creo que hemos esperado mucho tiempo para esto

-¿Muggle?-susurro Harlem a Hermione mientras esta veía a Lucius

-Mugrosa gente sin magia-contesto Lucius con u odio que era evidente en su voz. Sus ojos bajaron donde estaba Harlem y la vieron con mucho desprecio

-Sólo déjala ir-dijo de nuevo Hermione- Ella no tiene algún uso para ti y lo sabes

Lucius movió la cabeza con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro- Entonces ¿No importa si regresa o no regresa¿De verdad te importa a ti?

Hermione tardo con poco en contestar-Si, importa

-¿Segura?-dijo de nuevo Lucius mientras caminaba hacía ella

-No me puedes mentira mí Hermione, puedo ver que no te interesa esta mujer-dijo Lucius- ¿Qué te hizo¿Hmm?

Hermione se negó a contestar, en vez, movió la cabeza para no contestar sus preguntas

-Ah, puedo ver que no te agrada mucho que digamos. Veamos, esto ¿Tiene que ver con cierto pelinegro traidor, que con gran coincidencia es el padre de tu hija?

Hermione se mordió el labio para evitar hablar de más. No quería darle más información a Lucius, a parte de la que ya tenía, lo cual era mucho

-Vamos Hermione-insistió Lucius- nos puedes decir ¿La odias?

-Hermione-dijo Harlem dijo con la voz cortada, cuando Hermione la volteo a ver se dio cuenta que con ella la mujer que odiaba porque era la persona que podría quitarle a Sirius

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Harlem. No entendía nada de la situación que estaba viviendo, además que tampoco entendía que iba a pasar si Hermione no mostraba un poco de preocupación sobre ella.

-Déjala ir-dijo de nuevo Hermione

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lucius-¿Qué recibiría a cambio?

Hermione movió la cabeza mientras pensaba que podría decir- Yo…yo-dijo mientras pensaba alguna posible solución- Yo terminare nuestros asuntos pendientes

Lucius se paro y con cara de confusión dijo-¿Qué?

Hermione suspiro fuertemente- Haré lo que quieras que haga, solo…solo déjala ir, es todo lo que pido

Lucius la vio como estudiándola- Si la dejo ir¿Harás lo que te digo de buena forma?

Hermione lo vio y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de decirle su respuesta con malas palabras, pero sabía que no le convenía- Si

Lucius sonrió- ¿Y no pelearas?

-No lo haré

-Brinson, Garrison

Los dos hombres dieron un paso hacia delante y contestaron- Si mi Señor

-Lleven a Hermione a mi cuarto-les ordeno Lucius-denle ropa limpia, para que se pueda bañar y poner algo limpio. Vigilen la puerta

Los dos asintieron- Si mi Señor

Ambos caminaron hacia Hermione y la tomaron del brazo, esa fue la única vez que fueron amables con ella, mientras la llevaban al cuarto de Lucius

Una vez que estaban fuera de la vista, Lucius se volteo a ver a la rubia que se encontraba en el suelo aterrorizada. Lucius sonrió con satisfaction

-Tienes toda la razón para estar asustada muggle-dijo con desprecio- Lo que Hermione no sabe, no la dañara. Tú no saldrás de este lugar viva. Pero primero, tengo que ir a ver a mi hijo

Y mientras Lucius caminaba hacia las mazmorras, sonrió al escuchar los gritos de la muchacha, gracias a que los mortifagos estaban en círculo torturándola. A lo mejor, si seguí viva después de todo, podría divertirse con ella, pero eso sólo sería después de hacerlo con su hijo y con Hermione

Ella era de él.

* * *

Sirius abrió la puerta del departamento de Hermione y de él. Sus pasos de detuvieron tan abruptamente que hicieron que Remus chocara contra de él. Sirius bajo la mirada para asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien

-¿Sirius?-pregunto Remus detrás de él

-Algo esta mal-dijo Sirius mientras veía el cuarto

Remus vio a sus lados- Todo parece estar bien, según yo, todo ordenado y arreglado

-Ese es el problema-dijo Sirius- ¿No recuerdas que desastre había el día que nos fuimos? Todo estaba tirado y no había nada en su lugar

Remus se fijo- A lo mejor Harry o alguien más vino y arreglo

Sirius se relajo- A lo mejor…- y de pronto vio la puerta-abrieron la cerradura

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-pregunto Remus

-Sólo lo se

Sirius olio el aire y Remus siguió la acción, ambos usando sus instintos animales

-Una mujer y cuatro hombres -dijo Remus después de unos momentos

-Harlem-dijo Sirius percibiendo el olor familiar

-¿Quién?

-La vecina de Hermione, ella sutilmente se me acerco el primer día que me mude aquí. Ella no es mi tipo, para nada, y Hermione le dejo muy en claro que era de ella-sonrió Sirius al recordar la cara que puso la rubia al enterarse que él era el padre de Sirina

-No creo que le haya gustado eso a Hermione

-Bueno, después de eso no trato de hacer más cosas de ese estilo-admitió Sirius

-Obviamente no se olvido de ti-dijo Remus

-Quisiera saber que hacía aquí y con quien estaba

-No creo que ella estaba con ellos-dijo Remus despacio, mientras olía mas fuerte

Sirius lo volteo a ver- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Su olor es fuerte y creo que ella estuvo más tiempo que ellos, entonces a lo mejor ellos la encontraron y se la llevaron. No puedo estar muy seguro, pero así huele

-Lo más probable es que los cuatro hombres después pusieron todo en orden

-Si quieres ve a checar en la casa si hay algo fuera de lugar o que este perdido

Sirius asintió y le paso con mucho cuidado a Sirina, para que no despertara. Camino al primer lugar que vio, el escritorio, y empezó a revisar. Vio un pedazo de pergamino que no pertenecía a ese lugar y lo tomo.

-Oh ni- dijo mientras veía el pergamino

-¿Qué?-pregunto Remus- ¿Qué es?

-Es una letra de Hermione a Ginny después de que se graduara- dijo Sirius

Remus lo vio confundido- ¿Y?

-Habla sobre su viaje en el tiempo

Remus loo vio de cerca y dio un gran suspiro- Ok, necesitaremos ver en toda la casa, haber si hay más cosas fuera de su lugar y si dejaron alguna pista

Sirius dejo que su enojo creciera- ¿Qué pistas necesitamos? Fueron Mortifagos¡Estoy seguro¿Quién más podría haber hecho esto?

-No lo se Sirius, por eso digo que tenemos que ver la casa

-No todos los ladrones limpian-dijo Sirius

-Lo se, pero…

Sirius dijo- esta bien solo déjame acostar a Sirina

Remus le paso a la niña dormida, con la cual Sirius camino hasta su cuarto, en donde la acostó en su cama, la cual no había utilizado desde que Hermione había desaparecido. Sirius vio unos segundos a su hija y le dio un suave beso en la frente y le dijo-Te quiero mi niña

Remus se encontraba observando todos los lugares del departamento cuando Sirius regreso

-Creo que encontré algo Canuto

Sirius fue a su lado-¿Qué es?

Remus señalo una engrapadora naranja en el suelo

-¡Una engrapadora!-dijo Sirius confundido- a lo mejor solo se cayo al suelo

-Lo dudo, solo que haya engrapado la pared. Ve donde esta Sirius

-¿Y?

-Y…esto nos dice que hubo una pelea antes de que se fueran. Estos hombres no eran amigos de Harlem o como se llame la vieja

Sirius suspiro- -Ya te lo había dijo, te dije que eran mortifagos

-Voy a buscar algo afuera tu busca aquí adentro

Sirius asintió- Ok, pero no creo que encontremos más de lo que ya sabemos

Remus le dio la razón mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Sirius se dio la vuelta, buscando algo principalmente en el suelo. No encontraba el punto de esta búsqueda. No iban a encontrar nada que les pudiera…

Ahí. Camino y recogió el objeto del suelo .Era una horquilla

Sirius pensó un momento. Esto significaba que Harlem fue la primera en entrar, como Remus había sugerido, ya que había tenido que hacerlo de manera muggle. Los otros hombres tenían que haber usado magia ya que los mortifagos no podían haber usado alguna manera no mágica.

-¡Lunático! Encontré algo-llamo Sirius mientras su amigo se acercaba

-Yo también-dijo Remus

Sirius le enseño la horquilla- La manera muggle de abrir una puerta. Esto significa que Harlem fue la primera en entrar. ¿Qué encontraste tú?

-Hay pistas haya afuera. Ellos se la llevaron y eran magos

-¿Qué te dio esa conclusión?-pregunto sarcásticamente Sirius

-Hay pisadas pero de pronto desaparecen, por lo tanto se aparecieron en otro lugar-dijo Remus seriamente

-Necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore de esto…-Sirius se detuvo ya que una llama verde apareció en la chimenea mientras llegaba una carta

Remus tomo la carta-Es de Dumbledore

-¿Qué dice?

Remus abrió la carta y la leyó antes de ver a Sirius- Hay una junta de la orden en la noche-dijo-lo más seguro es que haya encontrado algo

-¿Crees que es sobre Hermione?-pregunto Sirius

Remus lo vio por un momento- Tiene que ser o Snape. Pero lo que sea de Snape, tiene que ver con Hermione. Lucius debe de tener a Snape para poder tener el placer de torturarlo

Sirius asintió- Voy a estar en la junta

Sirius camino hacia el cuarto mientras Remus lo veía- ¿A dónde vas?

-A llamar a Lauren-dijo Sirius

-¿Lauren?

Sirius dijo en la puerta- La niñera muggle

-Oh

* * *

Lejos de ahí el en la oficina del director de Howgarts, Dumbledore estaba sentado enfrente de la chimenea, mientras sostenía en su mano el pedazo de pergamino que había recibido hace algunos minutos

-Pronto Hermione-prometió Dumbledore despacio a la niña que se encontraba muy lejos-pronto

Su promesa voló con el aire como una luz brillante que atravesó la ventana. Fawkes noto la promesa que había hecho su dueño por lo que voló de su percha al hombro de su dueño. Esa promesa no podía romperse.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.**

**Hola a todos :)**

**Antes que nada quiero PEDIRLES UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, pero esta vez si tuve problemas de fuerza mayor.**

**Ya se que han de estar pensando esta tiene muchos últimamente, pero son ciertos. Aquí en México le decimos "Te llueve sobre mojado" eso a una persona que le pasan muchas cosas malas juntas. Lo cual es mi caso, no se si recuerden que hace unos meses me operaron, después en estos momentos estoy pasando el divorcio de mis papas y para mi mala suerte yo fui la que me tuve que salir de la casa, por lo cual no pude llevarme mi PC(por obvias razones). Hasta que el jueves me decidí a regresar a mi casa por la historia, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo que los dejaba esperando. Pero ahora que ya la tengo prometo volver a la normalidad aunque tenga que subir los capítulos en un Ciber, lugar en donde estoy jiji.**

**Sobre la historia espero que les haya gustado mucho, y me da gusto que algunas personitas si hayan adivinado quien era esa persona misteriosa jeje.**

**Les quiero decir una mala noticia, a nuestra historia solo le quedan 2 capítulos snif, snif. ¿Qué rápido no creen? Pronto se resolverán los misterios que quedan sin respuesta o lo pocos jeje.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo y me tengo que ir porque si no tengo que pagar una hora más y ya no tengo dinero jeje. Nos vemos la próxima semana niños**

**Los quiero**

**Sam**


	21. Chapter 21

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 21._

Gracias por hacer esto Lauren- dijo Sirius como por quinta vez esa noche, él y Remus se estaban preparando para ir a la junta de la Orden.

Lauren sonrió - No es ningún problema Sirina es una una muñeca, además estoy muy feliz por conocerte al fin, después de todo lo que Hermione dice de ti

Sirius se detuvo- ¿Hermione habla de mí?

Remus gruñó y rodó sus ojos- ¿De verdad eso es importante?

Sirius volteó a ver a su amigo y le dijo- Claro que es importante

Claro que habla de tí-contestó Lauren- eres el amor de su vida. Todo las cosas bonitas que vivieron, aunque, bueno... la mayoría de las cosas son bonitas

Sirius sonrió- Eso es muy bueno

Lauren vio a su alrededor, un gesto es un cara apareció al ver que no se encontraba lo que estaba buscando- Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Ehhhh

-Uhmmm

-Bueno...

Verás...

Ella tuvó...

una

¡¡¡¡emergencia familiar!!!!- Contestó rápidamente Sirius

Por dios-dijo Lauren- ¿Qué sucedió?

Remus volteó a ver a Sirius, ahora tendrían que pensar en al algo... y rápido

-Bueno-empezó Sirius, volteando a ver a Remus pidiendole ayuda, la cual el hombre lobo no parecía estar dispuesto a dar- su tía, una tía muy lejana, resulto tener un resfriado muy fuerte y necesita la ayuda de Hermione en la casa y en otras cosas de su trabajo. Si, es lo que pasa

Lauren lo volteó a ver incrédulamente- ¿Un resfriado?

-Si, lo que pasa es que es una persona muy grande- completo Remus tratando de ayudar a su amigo del lío en el que se había metido

-Oh, espero que se recupere-dijo Lauren con un tono de verdadera preocupación

Sirius sonrió a la joven. _Es tan confiada_, pensó Sirius. Después se dio cuenta de algo ¿Qué tal si deja entrar a personas desconocidas a la casa?

-Lauren... mientras no estemos en la casa ¿Podrías dejar las puertas cerradas?

Lauren lo vio con cara de confusión- ¿Por qué?

Me sentiría mejor que dejes las puertas cerradas y no dejes entrar a nadie

Lauren sonrió- Oh, ya entendí. Tú eres de esos padres sobreprotectores ¿Verdad?

-Umm-empezó Sirius inseguro de su respuesta-sí, claro

-No te preocupes, tendré las puertas cerradas y no dejare entrar a nadie a la casa excepto a ti y al señor Lupin. Puede confiar en mí Señor Black

-Confío en tí-dijo Sirius honestamente- sólo que no confió en los 20 billones de personas que existen haya afuera. No se cuanto tiempo nos vayamos a tardar

Lauren movió una mano para detenerlo y le sonrió- No se preocupe por eso. Si necesita que me quede con la niña en la noche, estoy segura que mi mamá podría venir por nosotras y recogernos

Sirius asintió- Me gusta esa idea, es mucho más segura a que caminen solas en la noche

-Voy a llamar a mi mamá-dijo Lauren- Ustedes dos se pueden ir, cerrare las puertas después de que se vayan. Será mejor que vaya preparando una mochila con las cosas de Sirina, no se preocupe por ella

Sirius sonrió- No creo poder ayudarte en eso, esa parte no me viene con lo de se papá.

Lauren se empezó a reír- Ok, Sólo me llaman mañana y traeré a la niña a la casa o si quiere le puedo dar la dirección de mi casa y la puede recoger usted

-Yo iré por ella, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que estas haciendo. Gracias, me estas salvando la vida. Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde

Sirius le dio un beso a su hija- Adiós mi niña, te veo mañana y probablemente mamá también este de regreso en la casa, portate bien con Lauren, gracias- dijo mientras camina hacía la puerta seguido del licántropo que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto.

* * *

La única antorcha que se encontraba prendida se comenzó a apagar, al momento en que la puerta era abierta. Las bisagras de la puerta rompían el largo silencio que reinaba en las paredes de piedra de aquella celda. Una figura entró ondeando su fina capa,con unos ojos azules brillando en la temible oscuridad.

-Hola hijo

Draco volteó a ver al hombre que alguna vez le dijo padre. -Lucius- contestó con los dientes apretados. Siendo esto una parte por el odio que le tenía y la otra por el dolor de los múltiples golpes que había recibido.

La famosa sonrisa Malfoy apareció en la cara de Lucius mientras se acercaba a su hijo- Pensé que sería buena idea venir y ver como estabas

-Sí, claro-contestó sarcásticamente Draco- ¿Qué quieres?

-Pensé que sería buena idea venir y decirte que finalmente gané

-¿Qué?-dijo Draco mientras temía por el significado de lo que le había dicho su padre

Lucius lo vio con cara de triunfo-Gané, ella es mía

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró-¿Quién?

El Señor Tenebroso hizo un sonido con la boca- Hermione, por supuesto. Claro que nunca hubo duda alguna de que ganaría, sólo tenía que encontrar el momento justo para completar mi misión

-NO-dijo Draco- no te creo. Hermione nunca se entregaría a ti, ella ama a...

-Si,si,si. Ella ama a ese maldito traidor, lo sé-dijo Lucius mientas sonreía- pero encontré que con la correcta....persuasión... puedes convencer a quien sea para hacer lo que quiera, inclusive a tu querida Hermione.

-¿Que le hiciste?-exigió Draco, mientras que el enojo que sufría era visible en sus ojos a pesar de la oscuridad de la celda

El Señor Tenebroso sonrió a su hijo mientras pasaba una mano por su largo cabello rubio- De hecho, ni siquiera se que le hizo ese muggle mientras me la traía. Pero lo único que importa es que Hermione se entregó a mí. Ella es mía

-Ella nunca será tuya-le gritó Draco- Podrás tener su cuerpo, pero nunca tendrás su corazón o su mente, esas pertenecen a Sirius y siempre será así.

Lucius sufrió un arrebato de enojo mientras apuntaba con su varita a su hijo mientras lo pateaba- Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera. Soy el Señor Tenebroso

-Yo te habló como se me da la gana, no te temo. Tú no eres el Señor Tenebroso

_-¡Crucio!_

Lucius sonrió con satisfacción mientras los gritos de su hijo llenaban la celda, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en ese lugar.

-Ahora ¿Dónde estábamos? Oh claro, Hermione se rendirá ante mí con el tiempo. Tendré su amor junto con su mente-dijo Lucius determinantemente

Draco logró reirse a pesar del dolor que sentía-¿De verdad crees eso? Hermione es muy fuerte como para soportar cualquier tortura o hechizo, nunca podrás derrotarla

Lucius se señalo a sí mismo- Yo lo haré- lo dijo convencido de sus propias palabras, a pesar del tono de enojo que había en su voz- Basta de esto, también vine a decirte que ya no me sirves para nada

Draco vio a su padre tratando de esconder el miedo que sentía-¿Qué?

Lucius sonrió-Ah, por fin te asustaste, perfecto. Te trajimos solamente para convencer a Hermione de venir a mí voluntariamente. Ya lo hizo por lo tanto ya no te necesito

-¿Que vas a hacer conmigo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Has matado? claro, junto con Severus Snape. Me atrevería a decir que Hermione me agradecerá por esa muerte. Por desgracia no seré yo el que la haga-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa muy torcida-tengo cosas más... placenteras que hacer. Le diré a Hermione que la mandas saludar

Draco sólo podía a ver a su padre como el Señor Tenbroso salir de la celda en busca de Hermione. En su mente envió una silenciosa oración en busca de ayuda, todos la iban a necesitar.

* * *

-¿Hay alguna noticia?-pregunto Sirius a Molly Weasley tan pronto como llegaron a Grummauld Place, él y Remus.

Molly los recibió en la puerta con un pequeño fruncimiento en la cara- No lo sé. Yo sólo recibí una carta de Dumbledore informandome de la reunión. Espero que sean buenas noticias.

-Lo son-dijo Sirius, tratandose de convencer a sí mismo-Tienen que ser

Molly abrió sus labios pero no dijo nada. Ella sabía que Sirius esta esperando cualquier noticia sobre el paradero de Hermione, todos lo sabían.

-¿Hay alguien más Molly?- pregunto Remus detrás del animago mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en la pared

-Tonks esta en la cocina junto con Alastor y Bill. Harry y Ginny están arriba esperando a que llegarán. Creo que Sirius quiere hablar contigo Sirius

Sirius asintió y camino rumbo a las escaleras mientras que Remus se dirigía a la cocina a buscar a Tonks

Sirius escucho algunas voces mientras caminaba por el pasillo buscando a Harry. Cuando escucho la voz inconfundible de su ahijado toco la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Ginny desde el interior

Sirius abrió la puerta y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a los ocupantes de la habitación. Ginny y Harry estaban acostados en la cama, Harry abrazando a Ginny de una manera muy protectora.

-Hola Harry, Ginny

-Sirius-dijo Harry mientras se paraba de la cama- Por fin llegas

-Si acabo de llegar y Molly me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

Ginny frunció el gesto y vió a Harry-Nunca me mencionaste nada sobre hablar con Sirius

Harry se sonrojo- Emm.... sólo quiero...ah...hablar unas cosas con él

-¿Sobre que?-pregunto curiosamente Ginny

Harry se acerco a Ginny y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz-Te cuento después. Ahorita tengo algunas cosas que platicar con Sirius

Harry tomo del brazo a su padrino mientras salían del cuarto antes de que Ginny le preguntara más cosas. No se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en la biblioteca

-Perfecto-dijo Harry una vez que cerro la puerta y colocó los hechizos suficientes para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación- Necesito hablar contigo

Sirius sonrió-Ya me lo imaginaba

-Bueno...-comenzó Harry despacio, un pequeño color rosa empezó a surgir en sus cachetes-verás, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente...

-Quieres decir con todo lo del secuestro de Hermione y el asesinato de Ron...

-Sí-dijo rápidamente Harry-bueno, me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas últimamente, la mayoría en mi vida

-¿Qué tiene tu vida?

-Sólo que no quiero perderme nada. Tú y Hermione han pasado por tantas cosas y siguen juntos. Yo.. yo sólo quiero saber si Ginny va a estar conmigo siempre

Sirius colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry- Va a estar, ella te ama Harry, eso es lo más importante. El amor puede superar cualquier obstáculo

-Yo sé que puede y la amo. Es sólo que...

-No quiere tener ninguna responsabilidad-terminó Sirius por él

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza y vio a su padrino a los ojos- Me quiero casar con ella

-Entonces preguntale- le dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Lo voy a ahcer, pero creo que tengo que preguntarte a ti primero

Sirius frunció- ¿Por que me tienes que preguntar a mí primero?

-Porque reconozco que esto lo tendría que hablar con mi papá... y bueno... siempre te he considerado como un padre para mí-admitió Harry-quiero decir, yo sé que tu tienes una hija y todo...

Sirius se acerco a su ahijado y lo abrazó- No tienes idea de cuanto significa esto para mí. Siempre has sido como un hijo y un amigo para mí. Eres tan parecido a tu padre, yo sé que estaría muy orgulloso de ti y estoy seguro que hubiera querido mucho a Ginny. Cásate con ella Harry. No pierdas tiempo, porque si no podrías lamentarlo después

Harry abrazo a Sirius mientras trataba de esconder las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- Lo haré. Y después de que encontremos a Hermione, cásate con ella

Sirius se rió- Lo tengo planeado de esa forma. No la voy a dejar irse otra vez

Un pequeño ruido proveniente de la puerta los separó

-¿Quién es?-dijo Sirius

-Soy yo- dijo la voz familiar de Remus Lupin- Dumbledore acaba de llegar- después de un momento agregó- ya sabe donde esta Hermione

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.**

**Hola a todos :)**

**No puedo ser tan mala ¿cierto?, después de tanto tiempo de tenerlos abandonados no puedo dejarlos ahí jajaja, por eso subi el siguiente capítulo.....**

**Notas en el siguiente capítulo**

**Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 22._

El gran grupo se escondió detrás de un par de enormes piedras que les permitió conseguir una pequeña vista de todo el lugar. Ahí era donde la habían llevado

Sirius se movió un poco entre su amigo lobo y su ahijado, atentó a cualquier movimiento que podría haber en ese lugar. El hombre lobo que se encontraba a su lado estaba utilizando su excelente oído para distinguir cualquier sonido que proviniera de ese lugar y que confirmara que ese era el nuevo refugio.

Mientras las nubes cubrían sus cabezas y las brillantes estrellas se iban escondiendo, Sirius recordó las palabras de Dumbledore

Flashback:

Sirius llegó corriendo a la cocina, mientras que Harry lo seguía muy de cerca

-¿Donde esta? ¿Esta bien? ¿Cuándo vamos a ir por ella?- empezó a preguntar de forma histérica, mientras que buscaba la mirada de su antiguo director.

Dumbledore señalo tranquilamente dos asiento vacíos indicandoles que tomaran asiento, lo cual hicieron inmediatamente- Ella esta bien. En la mañana recibí pistas sobre su paradero

-¿Donde?-preguntaron Sirius y Harry alzando un poco sus voces

Dumbledore saco un mapa que coloco enfrente de ellos. Sus ojos azules, los cuales no se veían de dicho color por la suave luz que reinaba en el cuarto pero si mostrando su verdadera edad, empezaron a buscar.

Después de un rato de estar viendo y buscando señalo con su dedo un grupo de cuevas en donde la Orden sabía que tiempo atrás habían sido utilizadas por los gigantes- Aquí

Molly lo vio un poco dudosa- Estas seguro Albus...no es el mejor lugar para ellos... bueno, tu sabes...

Dumbledore no quitó la mirada del mapa-Sí Molly querida, estoy seguro. Después de recibir las pistas estuve analizando el lugar. Parece ser que ahí se ha estado utilizando magia que ha sido ignorado ya que no se ve algo muy serio

Ginny tosió desde su asiento- Claro nada serio-dijo sarcásticamente

Dumbledore la volteó a ver, en sus ojos se asomada un brillo de asombro mientras que en su cara aparecía una pequeña sonrisa- Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Weasley, es por eso que decidí hacer una serie de test en la zona. Parece ser que la persona que escogió ese escondite tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso. Un gran número de bardas han sido colocadas a su alrededor para no permitir ningún intruso en el lugar.

-Entonces ¿Cómo vamos entrar?-pregunto decididamente Harry

-Con una estrategia muy bien planeada y cuidadosa-dijo Sirius- tenemos que salvarla y ser cuidadosos mientras lo hacemos, no queremos alertarlos

-Insisto ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

Sirius volteo a ver a su ahijado y le sonrió-Pensando como un merodeador

Fin FlashBack

Así es como terminaron en ese lugar, a 300 metros de la entrada y escondidos detrás de grandes piedras.

-¿Escuchan algo?-susurró Moody mientras se re-acomodaba. Su ojo mágico estaba alerta dando vueltas buscando a cualquier visitante indeseado

-Hay voces-susurró Remus- pero están adentro de la cueva. Parece ser que acaban de atrapar a alguien. Supongo que es el muggle que estaba en el departamento de Hermione. Le van a hacer algo

-Entonces necesitamos sacarlo también a él-dijo de forma determinada Sirius- ¿Algo de Snape? ¿Escuchas alguna platica sobre él?

Remus movió su cabeza-No, no he escuchado que mencionen ese nombre ni una sola vez, lo cual me preocupa

-Estas pensando que a lo mejor esta jugando con nosotros

-Siempre existe esa posibilidad

-Sabes, es extraño, tú siempre has sido el que lo defiende y ahora...

-Ahora estoy considerando todas las posibilidades-terminó Remus- tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa o persona. La vida de Hermione y Draco depende de ello

Harry asintió- Yo estoy de acuerdo. Snape puede estar traicionandonos. Nunca lo sabremos hasta que entremos ahí y lo veamos con nuestros ojos

-Entonces-dijo Tonks mientras que su cabello y ojos cambiaban a un verde obscuro- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Es tan bien-dijo Sirius mientras veía al grupo de 30 personas o inclusive más- juntense y escuchen atentamente. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad para hacer esto...

Mientras explicaba el plan, un águila solitaria sobrevolaba el lugar buscando a su presa

* * *

La gran puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando pasar a una imponente figura, una capa negra se encontraba a su alrededor como si se tratara de un manto que lo cubría. El sonrió triunfalmente al ver a la bruja que se encontraba en frente de él.

-Ah Hermione- dijo mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo-te ves hermosa

Hermione gruño al verlo. El pequeño pedazo de tela que le habían dejado difícilmente podría ser llamado vestido, pero al darse que cuenta que habían tomado su ropa mientras se bañaba no tenía otra opción que usarlo

-Vamos, nada de es ahora. Sonríe, estas a punto de recibir un trato.

Hermione volteó sus ojos- Perdoname pero yo sinceramente estoy en desacuerdo con eso

Lucius gruño-No me importa con lo que estas y no estas de acuerdo. Pronto me estarás rogando quedarte conmigo y en ese momento-dijo mientras sonreía- serás mía

Hermione se movió enojada hacia él-No te confundas Lucius-escupió ella, con una voz de enojo-si estoy haciendo esto es solamente porque quiero salvar a Harlem. Ni ahora, ni en un futuro, te deseare o te llegare a querer.

Un gran enojo apareció en ojos de Lucius pero el rápidamente lo cubrió y le sonrió a la rebelde bruja que tenía enfrente-Bueno nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde, en este momento tenemos cosas más...placenteras.. por las cuales preocuparnos

Con un movimiento rápido Lucius atrapó el brazo de Hermione, de manera violenta, atrayendola muy cerca de su cuerpo. Ella trato de soltarse pero cada vez que lo hacía Lucius la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Sus labios se juntaron violentamente con los de ella, luchando contra un cuerpo que no esta dispuesto ha seguir esta acción. Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor mientras trataba de separarse de él pero sin lograr nada definitivamente él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Lucius se alejó de ella con un visible enojo en los ojos y de repente le pegó en la cara mientras le gritaba- ¡NO LUCHES ENCONTRA DE MI!

Hermione lentamente levanto la cara hacía la de su agresor tratando de evitar que salieran las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos. Su cara se empezó a inflamar, ya empezaba a aparecer una mancha roja en su cara.

Lucius volvió a juntar violentamente sus labios con los de Hermione. Esta vez ella no peleo, en lugar, se quedo quieta, sin hacer cualquier movimiento o respuesta.

Las manos de Lucius empezaron a viajar libremente por el cuerpo de Hermione tocando todas aquellas partes que siempre había deseado probar. Hermione jadeó cuando sintió como era apretada contra Malfoy, él sonrió con satisfacción, mientras trataba de empujar su lengua entre los labios separados de la bruja.

Lucius se agachó un poco para cargar a Hermione, logrando hacerlo casi de una forma romántica. Sus labios nunca dejaron los de ella, inclusive mientras la llevaba hacía la casa. La dejó sobre una enorme cama, colocandose inmediatamente encima de ella.

Debo de aceptar Hermione-ronroneo mientras le acariciaba el rostro- que te ves muy bien en mi cama

Hermione gruño suavemente y vió como se acercaba de nuevo Lucius a su cara- ¡ESPERA!-lloró desesperada Hermione, tratando de alejarlo de ella

Lucius dijo impacientemente- ¿Qué?

-Yo.. uhm... necesito usar el baño

El Señor Tenebroso la vio, parecía que trataba de ver dentro de ella con esos ojos. Hermione contuvo su aliento y espero haber si le había creído o no.

Después de unos momentos Lucius se bajo de la cama sentandose en las sabanas de ceda negras- Esta bien, pero apurate, tienes 5 minutos y después entrare por tí

Hermione se dio cuenta por su mirada que lo que decía si lo iba a cumplir. Rápidamente se bajo de la cama y se fue al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sus lágrimas por fin se sintieron libres de salir cuando se apoyó en el lavabo. Empezaron a fluir por sus mejillas llenando su cara con ellas. Con cada lágrima Hermione sentía como se iba rompiendo.

Levantó sus ojos para verse en el espejo. Ella no reconoció a la muchacha que miraba fijamente a ese espejo con una cara blanca y unos labios hinchados. Aquella muchacha no era Hermione Granger.

Hermione bajo su cara mientras se mordía el labio. Ella sabía que era lo que iba a pasar y también sabía que era algo con lo que no podía luchar, las vidas de otras personas dependían de ella en ese momento.

Abrió la llave de agua fría y se mojó la cara con ella, desapareciendo la evidencia de su sufrimiento. Limpió su cara con una de las toallas negras que había en ese lugar.

Volvió a verse en el espejo, especialmente en los ojos de esa muchacha. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no tenía vida, se la habían arrebatado de forma repentina y violenta.

-Lo siento Sirius-susurró Hermione mientras dejaba atrás el espejo y se dirigía a la puerta con la barbilla levantada y toda la fuerza que en ese momento podía tener en su cuerpo.

Lucius la estaba esperando en la cama. Ya se había quitado la camisa y Hemione pudo ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía

-¿Todo bien?

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió, forzando a sus ojos nunca dejar de ver los de su agresor

-Perfecto, ven conmigo-le ordeno, Hermione empezó a caminar obedientemente hacia la cama

_No pienses en él,_ se ordeno a ella misma. Se detuvo al momento de llegar al borde de la cama

-No me tengas miedo, mi amor-le dijo Lucius mientras movía una de sus manos hacía su cadera- Te aseguro que te tendré suplicando por mí después de esta noche

_Nunca cuentes con eso,_ pensó Hermione mientras se subía a la cama y se acercaba a él.

Los labios de Lucius una vez más se juntaron con los de ella, pero esta vez de una manera más delicada, tratando de obtener una respuesta. Deslizó su lengua entre los labios de ella, sólo para probarla.

-Oh Hermione- gimió en contra sus labios

Hermione trató de contener sus lágrimas mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros

-Eso es Hermione, rindete al placer que te puedo dar

Las manos de Lucius recorrían todo su cuerpo, tocando lugares donde sólo Sirius la había tocado, no puso ninguna objeción al momento en que sus labios se separaron.

Lucius estaba buscando el cierre de su vestido para quitárselo cuando pasó.

Una gran explosión se escucho, todo el cuarto se movió y en ese momento Lucius se separó de Hermione, de repente se empezaron a escuchar gritos y llantos a lo largo del corredor.

-Esperame aquí- le ordenó mientras salía del cuarto

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan agradecida en toda su vida por estar sola, como en ese momento, se acostó en la cama mientras se ponía en posición fetal, deseando que fuera lo que fuera lo que ocasiono esa explosión pudiera irse con ella. Quería morir y lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que su deseo se cumpliera con esa explosión.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.**

**Ahora si es todo por hoy.**

**Bueno no se ni por donde empezar. Antes que nada no tengo palabras para pedirles una enorme disculpa por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, no tengo palabras por agradecerles que sigan esta historia después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado.**

**Digamos que estos últimos años no fueron los mejores de mi vida, tuve que enfrentarme con un problema muy fuerte que no quería reconocer, por lo que me tuve que ir todo este tiempo a una clínica a recuperarme. Gracias a Dios y a todas las maravillosas personas que trabajan ahí, pude salir adelante, lo cual no tengo como agradecerles por devolverme la vida.**

**Pero ya no quiero seguir hablando de esa mal etapa de mi vida, sólo quiero volverles a decir que les agradezco a todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un review con todos esos buenos deseos, de verdad no tengo como darles las gracias.**

**Bueno regresando a la historia... ¿Que tal eh? creo que regrese con unos capítulos muyyyy buenos jajajaja, bueno creo que mas o menos ya se imaginan que fue esa explosión jajaja. Bueno tengo q decirles q el siguiente capítulo es el ULTIMO, así que estén atentos jajaja, muy pronto lo subire jajaja.**

**Los quiero mucho y otra vez muchas gracias por todo su apoyo**

**Sam**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, jitomatazos, todo es bien recibido**


	23. Chapter 23

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 23._

-¿Estas seguro que esto es una buena idea?-pregunto Tonks mientras veía un poco preocupada a Sirius, el cual se encontraba muy orgulloso de su creatividad

-Muy seguro, Nymphy-poo-empezó a decir Sirius- ¿Desconfías de tu querido primo?

Tonks murmuro algo que sono como "_Todos los días_" pero Sirius no le pidió que repitiera lo que dijo, ya que se acercaba Hagrid con Grawp

-Sirius-dijo Remus mientras caminaba a su lado, mientras colocaba casualmente su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tonks- tengo que admitir que este es uno de tus mejores planes

Sirius le enseño la lengua a su pequeña prima en una forma de "Te lo dije". Tonks rápidamente le volvió a sacar la lengua en forma de respuesta mientras que Remus veía la actitud tan infantil que tenían los dos.

-Entonces, dime otra vez ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-dijo Harry mientras se volvía a unir al grupo

-Ok, los gigantes solían vivir en estas cuevas ¿Cierto?-dijo Sirius

-Si

-Y los gigantes tienen una piel muy fuerte, por lo que la mayoría de los magos les temen ¿cierto?

-Si

-Bueno, quien dice que simplemente los gigantes decidieron volver a su querida y tranquila cueva para volver a vivir en ella-dijo Sirius sonriendo

-Lo que Padfoot esta tratando de decir es-explicó Remus- que los sacamos de la cueva por medio de una explosión, al momento en que salgan con lo que se van a encontrar es con los gigantes esperandolos.

-Exactamente-dijo Sirius- y mientras ellos están ocupados con los gigantes...

-Nos metemos sin que nos vean-terminó Harry con una sonrisa

-Debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, claro esta, así estamos más seguros- les dijo Remus, y de pronto se detuvo

Sus ojos color miel empezaron a moverse nerviosamente de lado a lado, mientras veía las colinas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa querido?-le pregunto preocupada Tonks

-Hay alguien aquí-dijo Remus con un tono de preocupación

En ese momento todos estaban reunidos y escuchando atentamente al hombre lobo. Todos confiaban en su avanzado sentido del olfato. Todos lo veían mientras el trata de distinguir los olores en el aire

- ¿Quién es Remus?-pregunto uno de los magos

-¿Son gigantes?-pregunto otro

-Remus-pregunto Sirius con una voz muy baja. El era el que mejor conocía a su amigo de todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar por lo tanto sabía que fuera lo que fuera, no eran gigantes o alguien al que estuvieran esperadno

-No puedo creerlo-dijo el licántropo mientras se separaba de Tonks para dirigirse hacía las colinas

-Hola Remus- dijo una profunda voz desde la sombra- mucho tiempo sin verte

* * *

La mano de Dumbledore se movía por toda la página, mientras que las antorchas le servían de iluminación, en ese momento se encontraba escribiendo una nota.

Después de terminar, se recargo en su vieja silla y volvió a leer la carta, poniendo atención que no hubiera dejado afuera ninguna importante información.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras repasaba los eventos de las últimas semanas. Tantas cosas habían pasado que parecía que se encontraban en los inicios de esa guerra.

Un pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza, si no resolvían las cosas esa noche podría haber otra guerra. Todo dependía de los eventos que sucederían esa noche y si ganaban o no.

Acarició a Fawks con unos de sus dedos mientras que veía como su fenix se dejaba consentir. El adorable pájaro estiro su pata esperando a que su dueño le atara la carta que tendría que llevar

-Llevales esto a ellos Fawks- dijo el director con una voz cansada- ya sabes donde se encuentran. Ten un vuelo rápido y cuidadoso

El director sólo vio como el animal desaparecía en la noche. Hoy era la noche....

* * *

-Hola Remus- dijo una profunda voz desde la sombra- mucho tiempo sin verte

Remus sonrió- Faramear

Sirius y Harry intercambiaron miradas de confusión mientras los dos hombres se abrazaban como si fueran hermanos- Um Remus- dijo Sirius despacio mientras veía como algo se movía detrás de ellos

-Harahan! Kumar! Vanear!-dijo Remus con una cara de sorpresa enorme- y todos los demás... ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?

El que respondía con el nombre de Kumar, respondió- Bueno, escuchamos que ustedes estaban en un punto de problemas y que no les vendría mal algo de ayuda. Por eso estamos aquí...

Conforme cada hombre iba saliendo de las sombras, la Orden podía irlos viendo con mayor atención. Algunos eran fácil de reconocerlos, por lo que eran: hombres lobos.

El primero, Faramear tenía un peculiar acento irlandés y una larga melena roja que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Tenía ojos color ámbar muy parecidos a los de Remus. Harahan and Kumar parecían como si fuera traídos de Egipto o algún lugar cerca. Su piel era de color dorado y cada uno tenía el pelo negro. El único color que poseían en su cuerpo eran sus ojos color azul.

Vanear parecía como un hermano de Fleur. Tenía el pelo rubio, el cual lo tenía amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos era de color azul cielo como el de las aguas del Caribe. Tenía el cuerpo de un atleta y el aura de un dios Griego.

Había muchos más, cada uno de diferente país, pero todos con una característica similar. Todos eran hombres lobos y eran despreciados por la sociedad, ya sea muggle o mágica.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta- Entonces ¿Todos ustedes están aquí para ayudarnos?

Vanear asintió- Si, no queremos un nuevo señor tenebroso al cual obedecer. Todos son iguales. Te prometen la libertad, pero al final resultas ser uno de sus esclavos.

-Hemos decidido que no queremos ser parte de ese mundo-dijo Harahan

Kumar empezó a hablar- Mi hermano y yo hemos estado en todo el mundo en busca de algún lugar en donde nos acepten, pero ese lugar no existe. Pero aquí, podemos tratar de vivir en paz con los magos y los muggles. Remus es la prueba viviente de que esto es posible.

-A lo mejor no es lo mejor-dijo Kumar- pero es mucho mejor que otros lugares en los que hemos estado

Los miembros de la Orden asintieron por que los entendían. Ellos sabían todo lo que había tenido que pasar Remus cuando se supo sobre su "condición" en el mundo mágico

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto uno de los miembros del clan, que se encontraba atrás

Remus y Sirius sonrieron y les empezaron a explicar el plan mientras que Harry y Tonks fueron con los gigantes que les iban a ayudar.

Después de que todos conocieran el plan, se pusieron en sus lugares.

Los gigantes se reunieron en las afueras de la cueva en donde serían vistos mientras que Sirius y Harry corrían lejos de las bardas donde habían puesto un explosivo muggle, TNT. Les dieron la señal al grupo de hombre lobos para que estuvieran preparados.

Se aseguraron que todos estuvieran fuera del alcance del explosivo y se cubrieron los oídos.

El sonido producido por la explosión empezó a hacer eco por todas las montañas y valles que se encontraban cerca. Los miembros de la orden se fueron acercando todos cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad, de pronto empezaron a escuchar pasos que provenían de la cueva.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-grito la voz de un mortífago

-No lo se, pero vino de... aquí- la voz del mortífago empezó a desaparecer de su garganta al ver que era lo que les esperaba afuera de la cueva

Todo se detuvo al momento en que los gigantes se pararon enfrente de los mortifagos. Los magos no sabían que hacer antes estos enormes y temibles animales

-GIGANTES

Todo lo que siguió fue un poco borroso, entre más y más mortifagos salían de la cueva para combatir con los gigantes, los licántropos aparecían detrás de las paredes que era donde se estaban escondiendo.

-¿Que demonios?

Sirius volteo la cabeza al escuchar esa voz. Malfoy

Un gruñido salio de la boca de Sirius, mientras veía al hombre que tenía enfrente. El era el hombre que lo había separado de Hermione. Quería romperle la garganta.

Trato de acercarse al mayor de los Malfoys, pero Harry descubrió sus intenciones, y lo tomo de la camisa y lo detuvo. Tendría que dejar sus emociones fuera de ese lugar, Sirius entendió, ya que posiblemente ese era la única oportunidad que tendría para salvar a Hermione.

Los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban escondidos debajo de la capa se empezaron a infiltrar a la cueva sin ser visto ni oídos.

Se mantuvieron juntos hasta que se encontraron en un lugar en donde el túnel se dividía en 5.

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto Tonks debajo de la capa

-Nos separamos-dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Qué?-dijo Remus- ese no es el plan Sirius

-Si, pero creo que el plan no serviría muy bien si tenemos que regresar y venir a este punto varias veces-dijo Sirius un poco enojado- los gigantes y los hombres lobos sólo los tendrán ocupados un rato más. Tenemos que actuar ahora y rápido. Yo por lo menos no quiero arriengar la vida de Hermione, Draco o Harlem

-Te olvidaste de Snape-dijo Harry

Sirius junto sus dientes- Si.. bueno... ya veremos

-Esta bien- accedió Remus, mientras tomaba a Tonks. El, Tonks y Kingsley tomarían un tunel. Lee Jordan, Bill y Arthur tomarían otro. Fred, George y Emmeline Vance tomarían otro. Neville, Ernie y Moody tomarían otro. Mientras que Sirius y Harry tomarían el último. Los otros miembros no tan experimentados se quedarían ahí vigilando.

Sirius y Harry corrieron por el pasillo que era interminable. Sirius tenía un hueco en el estomago durante todo el camino, algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba acostada en la enorme cama sin moverse. Malfoy se había ido hacía como 15 minutos y ella seguía ahí escuchando los sonidos de lo que parecía ser una pelea.

¿Por fin habían venido a salvarla?

Hermione movió la cabeza y decidió voltearse. No, lo más probable es que fuera una pelea entre los mortifagos o Malfoy. Si fuera la Orden, ya hubiera ido alguien a salvarla, eso era seguro. Sirius ya estaría ahí.

Sabía que no debía levantar sus esperanzas, porque al poco tiempo regresarían donde estaban, en el suelo. _Es un cosa estúpida_, se dijo a sí misma,_ desear lo imposible. Sirius no vendría._

Lo más seguro es que ya la había olvidado y hubiera seguido con su vida. Lo más segura es que haya encontrado a otra mujer a la que amar y con la cual poder casarse. Tener con ella otra familia.

Familia. Sirina. Hermione se sentó en la cama inmediatamente. ¿Cuidaría de Sirina? ¿Sería un padre para ella? o ¿Le pasaría esa responsabilidad a otro al momento de encontrar a otra mujer?

No, se dijo a sí misma Hermione, eso es una tontería. Sirius nunca le haría eso a ella o a su hija. Bueno, no a su hija. El no podría esperarla por siempre...

Pero ¿No lo había hecho ya una vez? Hermione empezó a confundirse con sus propio pensamientos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería escaparse, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna.....de repente..... la puerta voló

-Atrás, sino...- ella empezó, pero de pronto su boca se abrió al ver a la persona que estaba en frente de ella

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Promesas del mañana._

_Capitulo 24._

-Atrás, sino...- ella empezó, pero de pronto su boca se abrió al ver a la persona que estaba en frente de ella

-Sirius-pregunto Hermione sin aliento, teniendo miedo de que lo que estaba en frente de ella fuera una ilusión

Sirius sonrió despacio, sus ojos fueron directo a los de ella-Hermione-susurró antes de moverse e ir junto a ella para abrazarla

El tiempo se detuvó para los dos, después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento por fin estaban juntos de nuevo y Sirius tenia la intención de que no volviera a pasar tanto tiempo sin sentir ese pequeño cuerpo al rededor del suyo.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte como si tuviera miedo que se fuer a escapar-No puedo creer que estés aquí

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-admitió Hermione con una pequeña risa mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

-Shh, no llores mi amor-dijo Sirius mientras le acariciaba el cabellos-todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Nosotros te vamos a sacar de aquí

-¿Nosotros?

-Algunos otros miembros de la Orden estan aquí- dijo Sirius- hay como 20 0 30 hombres lobos y algunos gigantes luchando enfrente con los mortifagos y Harry esta afuera en el lobby vigilando que no llegue ninguna inesperada compañía

Hermione lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿De verdad estas aquí para salvarme?

Sirius sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz- Si, mi amor. Ahora será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que alguien venga. ¿Necesitas algo de aquí?

-No-dijo Hermione firmemente- no quiero nada que me recuerde a este horrible lugar

Sirius asintió y le tomo la mano firmemente-Vamonos

Entraron al lobby y se unieron a Harry, el cual abrazo fuertemente a Hermione antes de que empezaran su camino de regreso. Fueron muy cuidadosos para que no los viera ningún mortifago que habían decidido esconderse mientras ocurría la batalla. Hermione se aferro fuertemente a la capa de Sirius, rezando que la capa de invisibilidad los cubriera por completo

Cuerpos tirados en el suelo, líquido rojo escurriendo por todo el piso. Algunos eran personas que no se iban a poder identificar, pero otros cuantos ni siquiera se podía saber que eran. Los hombres lobos habían hecho bien su trabajo y parecía que sólo algunos mortifagos quedaron vivos.

Remus llego corriendo hacía ellos con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara- Estaba a punto de mandar a alguien a buscarlos. Es muy bueno volverte a ver Hermione.

-Es bueno verte a ti también-contesto Hermione- de hecho es bueno ver el mundo exterior una vez más

Remus y Harry sonrieron, mientras que Sirius estudiaba su cara, la veía una y otra vez buscando algo.

-Encontramos a Draco y a Herlem, los dos han sido llevados a San Mungo para que los atiendan. También encontramos a Snape...muerto

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al escuchar la noticia de la muerte de su profesor de pociones- tenía que pasar-dijo con una voz sin ninguna emoción

-Hermione- empezó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione

-Denle un entierro digno, una pequeña ceremonia. Eso era lo que el hubiera querido- dijo Hermione viendo a otro lado menos a Sirius, el cual ella sabía que podría ver el sufrimiento que había en sus ojos

-Claro Hermione-contesto Harry

-¿Cuántos mortifagos escaparon?-pregunto Sirius

-No muchos-respondió Remus- tenemos a aurores y a hombres lobos buscandolos en este momento. Si pasa algo los hombres lobos pueden hacer algo con ellos

-¿Malfoy?-pregunto Sirius con una voz llena de odio

-Muerto-respondio Remus-trató de escapar de su propia batalla entonces sus propios hombres se pusieron en su contra. Se dieron cuenta que su líder era un cobarde

-Perfecto-dijo Sirius, entonces volteó a ver a Hermione- Vamonos de aquí

Hermione apenas movió la cabeza y le permitio que desaparecieran de ese lugar lleno de cuerpos. Cerró los ojos temiendo lo que iba a sentir con la aparición, más bien dicho tenía miedo de volver a sentir magia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que se habían aparecido en la base de la Orden en lugar de su casa. Ella lo volteó a ver con cara de confusión

Lauren están en la casa cuidando a Sirina-le dijo él-No creo que sea el momento de aparecernos mágicamente enfrente de ella

Hermione le sonrió y camino hacía la sala, en donde se sentó en el sillón. Ella le dejó un lugar a Sirius, como una invitación a que se uniera

El al ver esto inmediatamente lo hizo y la abrazo- ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Una sola lágrima apareció en sus ojos, mientras que ella la detenía rápidamente- Sólo estoy muy feliz de que hayas ido... no se cuanto tiempo más hubiera podido aguantar

Sirius sonrió- Tu eres muy fuerte Hermione, eres una guerrera. Hubieras durado...

Hermione se volteo a verlo-No, no lo creo... estaba apunto de entregarme a él para salvarle la vida a Harlem... por mucho que lo odie, no podía dejar que lo matarán

Sirius le dio un beso en los labios para callarla- No pienses en eso, ya estas a salvo ahora. No volveré a perderte de mi vista

Hermione descanso su cabeza sobre su pecho y dejo escapar todas las lágrimas que tenía escondidas. El tenía razón, ya estaba a salvo. Lucius esta muerto, no podía hacerle nada

-¿Qué paso con Snape?

Hermione volteo a ver - ¿A que te refieres?

-No puedes esconder tus sentimientos muy bien Hermione. Vi ese brillo en tus ojos ¿Qué paso?-pregunto de nuevo Sirius

Respiró profundamente antes de contestar- Les ofreció a Sirina y a Harry

Una mirada de odio y de venganza apareció en la cara de Sirius- ¿QUE?

-El pensó que posiblemente él ganaría, por eso le ofreció a Malfoy entregarles a Harry y Sirina, en cambio de que se pudiera unir

-Si no estuviera muerto, lo mataría yo mismo

Hermione puso una mano en un mejilla de forma amorosa-Ya todo se termino..

-¿Cómo pudiste pedirles a ellos que le dieran un buen entierro?-pregunto Sirius- Después de lo que estaba dispuesto a quitarte, a quitarnos, quieres que tenga un buen entierro

-Sirius-Hermione lo interrumpió- nosotros sabemos lo que él era. Nosotros sabíamos que siempre había un pequeña posibilidad- tomo un momento- si, el estuvo dispuesto a quitarnos todo, pero... después de todo creo que es un buen hombre

Sirius rodó sus ojos en desacuerdo pero no dijo nada. Sólo la abrazó más fuerte mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en su cabello. Estuvieron en un cómodo silencio, ambos disfrutando la presencia del otro.

-Te amo Hermione-le dijo Sirius- piense...piense que te había perdido y estaba tan asustado... no creo que pueda vivir sin ti o sin Sirina

Hemione levantó su cabeza- Yo también te amo Sirius, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Una vez nos separamos y logramos encontrar la forma de volvernos a encontrar y seguiremos haciendo eso si es necesario

-Pero no quiero que eso sea necesario- dijo Sirius con una mirada muy seria

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sirius se junto a ella y le beso los labios suavemente- Cásate conmigo Hermione, se mi esposa. Eres mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma. Casi me muero en el tiempo en que estuvimos separados. Quiero saber que eres mía el resto de mi vida. Cásate conmigo...

-Si-susurró Hermione mientras que sus labios se encontraban con los de él en un suave beso lleno de amor y pasión

Sirius fue el primero en separarse- Te voy a comprar el diamante más grande que existe. Lo que tu quieras va a ser tuyo

Hermione sonrió- La única cosa que quiero o necesito es a tí y a Sirina. No necesito cosas materiales mientras los tenga a los dos a mi lado

-Vamos a nuestra casa, con nuestra hija-dijo Sirius- creo que ya han estado mucho tiempo separadas

-Si, vamos

Se aparecieron en la puerta de su casa, agarrados de las manos y con una enorme sonrisa. Entraron a la casa juntos. Encontraron a Lauren y a Sirina en la sala despiertas y jugando con algunos juguetes.

Al momento en que Sirina vio a Hermione levanto sus bracitos y gritó-Mama

Hermione sonrió y se acercó rápidamente a su hija- Oh, estoy feliz de verte mi amor, Mama te extraño muchísimo, yo y tu papá, los dos, pero ya estoy aquí,

Sirina sonrió y tomo uno de los rizos de Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su mama-MAMA

Lauren se empezó a reír desde el lugar en el que la encontraron al entrar a la casa- Es bueno verte Hermione, me estaba empezando a preguntar si estabas bien,por que tengo que decir que el señor Black es un pésimo mentiroso

Sirius se sonrojo- ¿No me creíste?

Lauren movió su cabeza- Ni por un segundo, pero lo estaba intentando tanto que me sentí mal por usted

Hermione sonrió-Oh Lauren, estoy bien

Lauren la vio un poco dudosa y se volteo a ver a Sirius- ¿Ella se encuentra bien, Señor Black?

-Primero que nada, dime Sirius-le empezó a decir- y segundo esa no es una pregunta justa, porque no puede mentir y no puedo decir lo que quieres escuchar

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto la niñera curiosamente

-Es una larga historia-dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hija

Lauren suspiró-Tengo tiempo, mi mamá no me espera hasta mañana. Entonces ¿Qué paso? y ¿Por que se escucho un sonido afuera?

Hermione asintió a Sirius y el le empezó a explicar todo sobre el mundo mágico. Lauren escuchaba atentamente, sin dudar una sola de sus palabras.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando una serie de "pop´s" se escucharon y el cuarto fue llenado por Harry, Ginny, Draco, Remus y Tonks. Todos vieron con desconfianza a la niñera muggle.

-Eh...-empezó Remus despacio, viendo a todas las personas que había en ese cuarto-hola

Lauren sonrió-Hola a tí también. Supongo que todos ustedes son brujas y magos

Todos asintieron, sin saber que decir o hacer

Lauren señalo a Draco-Estas sangrando

Draco se fijo en la herida que tenía y la volteó a ver y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara le dijo- Creo que sí, ¿Te importaría ayudarme con ella?

Lauren movió la cabeza de forma negativa y camino con el hacía el baño para limpiarle la herida

Remus espero hasta que estuviera fuera del alcance del oído de la niñera-Le dijeron

Hermione asintió- Tiene sentido. Ella sabía que algo estaba pasando y ahora no hay nada que ocultar. De seguro se iba a dar cuenta que algo esta pasando al momento de estar cuidando a Sirina.

-Sirina esta desarrollando sus poderes y mostrandolos-añadio Sirius- no le importa quien este cuando hace magia, lo encuentra muy entretenido

-Entonces ¿Todo termino?

Hermione sonrió y vio a Sirius- No, es el inicio... para todos nosotros

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. **

**Ya se terminó!!!!!!!!!! Después de mucho tiempo se acaba esta historia. Aunque hay todavía un epilogo!!!!! Que subire el proximo fin de semana.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaran un pequeño tiempo y me dejaron un comment (muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo). Además de ellas a todas las personas que durante todo este tiempo siguieron la historia a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvo inactiva.**

**Bueno eso es todo los veo pronto con el epilogo!!!!!!!**

**Un besooo**


End file.
